The Alpha Team
by The Spying Devil
Summary: It's never an ordinary day when four teenage girls dressed in black come crashing through a glass sky light during the night. Certainly, not when the building you're crashing into is Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men.
1. Wake Up Call

**I hope you all enjoy this. Takes place in sophomore year.**

 **R &R:)**

* * *

 **The Alpha Team**

* * *

"Wake up Cammie!" Macey shook Cammie awake. It was 6 o'clock and breakfast was starting at 6:30.

"Go away." Cammie grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Cammie, you have to get ready. I'll get Bex, if you don't get up." Cammie shot straight up.

"Don't call Bex." Cammie said, getting out of bed, and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **30 Minutes**

* * *

"Let's go. We're going to be late. Liz and Bex already left." Cammie complained, as she and Macey closed the door to their dorm and headed down to the Great Hall.

"You take too long Mace." Cammie said walking down the stairs.

"Give me credit here. I made you all look fabulous. It takes time." Macey grinned.

Cammie, on the other hand, had brown eyeliner and mascara. She had plum colored nails, silver eye shadow and purple sandals on her feet that were two-inch heels.

Macey had black eyeliner and mascara. Her smokey eye shadow had a pink tint to it. Her nails were painted hot pink and on her feet, she had black two-inch heels.

* * *

 **Great Hall**

* * *

"Finally, you guys arrived. Thought you would take forever." Liz's blonde curls bounced as she made their way back to the table carrying two plates of food.

"Took you a while. Come sit." Bex called, sitting at their table with three plates of food in front of her.

"Sorry I took so long. I was duck taped by you two on to a chair." Cammie retorted.

"We got you your favorites." Liz said, sliding in next to Macey on the bench. The five began to eat their food, talking in the language of the day: English with a British accent.

"What do you think Solomon's going to make us do in CovOps?" Macey asked, taking a bite of her waffle.

"Probably going to give us a pop quiz." Cammie popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Do you think we may get to go on a mission soon? Maybe tailing?" Bex asked.

"Who knows what you guys are going to do? Solomon isn't the most predictable person you'll meet, after all." Liz replied. Once the girls finished breakfast, they parted ways with Liz, who made her way to her Research and Development Class.

Unlike Cammie, Bex and Macey, Liz preferred to do the comms work and stay behind a computer instead of doing actual field work.

"Identification?" The voice asked as they got to the elevator.

The girls scanned their fingers, as they went through security before heading to the elevator. Once they reached the classroom, they slid into their seats and waited for Mr. Solomon to walk into the class.

"Girls, attention up from." The chattering stopped as Mr. Solomon walked into the classroom.

"Walters. How do you know if someone is a tail?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Once is just a passerby. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a tail." Tina replied.

"Alvarez. If spotted by a tail, what do you do?" There was a pause before Eva replied.

"Find a way to lose them." Eva said.

"Baxter, in the case where you are trapped by the tail, what should you do?" Mr. Solomon looked at Bex.

"Subdue them and contact the others about them." Bex replied.

"Good. We are going to work on our passing today. Change into normal clothes and be at the Main Hall in 15 minutes." Everyone began to get out of the chairs and exited the class.

"This is fun. It's been forever since I stepped outside." Cammie said, going into their room to see Liz placing all her electronics on her bed.

"Please. We all know you sneak out. Remember Josh last year?" Macey replied.

"One time thing. I've gotten over him." Cammie said.

"Guys, come over here. There's been a change of plans." Liz said, calling her friends over.

"What's wrong?" Bex asked as she got to Liz. The three who walked in took in the grim face that was plastered on Liz.

"We have an emergency mission." Liz said, confirming their suspicions.

The girls jumped up and began to get their belongings ready. Liz grabbed all her laptops and electronics needed for the mission. Macey got clothes. Bex loaded their weapons into a suitcase and left the hand-carried ones out on the bed. Cammie grabbed hair-dye, makeup, colored-contacts and spray tan cans.

"How long?" Macey asked, as she began to quickly pack clothes for all five girls in the suitcases.

"About two weeks. Three weeks at most. The details will be given on the flight there so we will have time to prepare." Liz replied.

"Got all the weapons." Bex said, shutting the suitcase.

"All the clothes are packed. Change into these." Macey gave them each a set of clothes and the girls quickly changed into them before shutting the rest of the suitcases.

Once they reached the Main Hall, Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz took off their necklaces. Each necklace had the same chain-like pattern, a locket of different color on each necklace held a picture of the four of them together. **(A/N The necklace is special to the five of them. During missions, they leave them with Cammie's mom, the Headmistress, but in the case of an emergency mission, they ask their friends to give it to Cammie's mom. Btw all the pictures are different. One side has the group of four and the other is blank or has a picture of themselves.)**

"Is it a mission?" Tina asked as the girls gave her the necklaces.

"Emergency mission. We'll be gone about two weeks." Cammie replied.

"Be safe." The rest of the girls in their CoveOps class said their goodbyes and goodlucks before going separate ways, them to the streets of Roseville and the Alpha Team to their private jet.

* * *

"Ladies. This mission is going to be hard, but you have done harder before. I expect to see you in a couple weeks safe." Mr. Solomon said as were putting their luggage away in the jet.

"Here are the details." Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz were handed folders that contained the mission information.

"I wish you all the best. Cammie, your mother has been informed of this mission. She wishes you good luck and will miss you." Mr. Solomon said, before stepping out of the jet. The doors were locked, everything was set to go and the pilot began lift off towards their destination.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	2. Mission Mania

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

The doors were locked, everything was set to go and the pilot began lift off towards their destination.

* * *

Once the jet was in the air, Cammie opened the file to see the details of the mission.

Mission Details

Name: Rose McCarthy

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eyes: Emerald Green

Age: 24, single

Occupation: Doctor

Friends: Cassidy Jones (Macey), Brooke Wilson (Liz)

Family: Jade McCarthy (Bex)

Likes: Chatting with co-workers and guests, Shopping, Ice Cream,

Dislikes: Peanuts, Boys who flirt, Loud people

Mission: Stop the assassination of the co-owners of Scarlett Enterprises of theme parks and resorts, the owner of Marvell Co. of hotels and dining and owner of Sinistra Co. of event planning, major weddings and dining while on cruise to Sydney, Australia

Length: Two – Three Weeks

Target: Kill all members of gang

Difficulty: 7

"Macey, should we work on our looks now?" Liz asked. Once they were done passing the mission details around with each person's identities, they began to talk about

"Why don't we wait and get some rest before? Cammie, wake me up in three hours." With that, Macey went to sleep.

"That girl reminds me of the bloody queen of England." Bex joked, making Cammie and Liz laugh.

"Liz, you're our cousin on the mission so we should work out the details about that just in case." Cammie said as the three of them began to talk about the mission.

Seven hours in a plane. Four girls. One crazed makeup lover. One braniac. One kiss-ass puncher. And one girl to calm the other three down. Seven hours flew by very slowly for Cammie.

* * *

"Liz, your turn." Cammie came running out of the bathroom as fast as she could. She looked at Bex and herself in the floor length mirror. They looked similar. They both had green colored-contacts, Cammie's being darker than Bex's and Cammie had lighter hair than Bex. Both girls had tanned skin.

"Poor Liz." Cammie shook her head and gave Liz her prayers as Liz was dragged into the bathroom by Macey's dye-covered hands. Once Liz's makeover was done, she came out and looked herself in the mirror. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks. Her eyes were dark brown.

"How do I look?" Liz asked.

"Great. You look great." Cammie said as she sat back down in her chair as the three girls worked on their nails while Macey did her look. Once all the makeovers were complete and accessories were added, they were ready.

The jet landed in the airport next to the port in London, England. The girls grabbed their fake passports, all other documents and luggage before leaving the jet and going into the airport. After they made it out of security, they called a cab over to take them to the port.

"Hi. Welcome to the Tipton. Can I see you tickets please?" The lady at the entrance of the cruise asked. Cammie grabbed their tickets and gave them to the lady.

"Your rooms are first class rooms on the top deck of cruise. Room 438 and 439. We depart in 10 minutes. Have a nice time." The girls walked onto the cruise and went to unload their things in their rooms. Cammie and Bex were sharing room 438 while Macey and Liz were in room 439.

"Rose, do you have a plan?" Cassidy asked, after the five had made sure both rooms hadn't been bugged.

"The targets will be getting on the boat today. Make sure to keep an eye on them. The VIPs will be getting on the cruise at our last stop in Lima, Peru. They will show up at the farewell party for a couple hours. During that, distract the targets and lure them to the basement. The cruise will be two weeks long. Make sure to kill the targets and dispose of the bodies so they aren't found." Cammie explained while Liz showed them documents of 6 men.

"They killed a Prime Minister while he was in his safe house guarded by 20 bodyguards." Brooke explained.

"No wonder the details said it was a 7 out of 10 for difficulty." Jade replied.

"Shouldn't we make some sort of contact with the targets?" Cassidy asked once the orders were explained.

"Like saying hi, being friends with them or sleeping with them. Is that what you mean?" Jade deadpanned.

"Exactly." Cassidy replied.

"If you must. Don't get too friendly and stay out of their business unless they ask about ours." Rose said.

"I think Rose should get dirty with one of them. After all, she does attract the bad boys. Remember Greece last year? That boy was hitting on you like crazy." Cassidy grinned as Rose blushed.

"Whatever. Do what ever it takes." Rose replied as she took out the gun from her holster, a poison vial from her high heel ankle boots and knife from the sole of her boot and slipped them inside the suitcases of clothes. **(A/N Macey and Bex have same equipment as Cammie. Liz has only a hand gun)**

"Make sure you comms unit is on at all times. We will meet in this room in a couple hours to order dinner." Brooke handed out the comms units.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Three Weeks**

* * *

The girls were almost done with the mission. There had been a delay in the cruise due to the loss of fuel, adding an extra week for the girls. They had made contact with the targets and planned the entire killing minus 2 targets dying from poisoning while drinking with Jade in Port of Tampa and one being drowned in the Bahamas.

"Best party ever." Cassidy cheered as the girls danced to a song. They were at a party held by the crew as a farewell to all the passengers. The next song was a slow song, meaning everyone needed partners.

"Mind if I have this dance? Hi again." Rose spun around to see James, the target she talked with yesterday.

"I'd love to." Taking his hand, the two began to sway to the music. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wove around her waist.

Talk Dirty began to play on the speakers. Everyone cheered as they began to break out dance moves. Rose, in the meantime, was taunting James while dancing.

"Bookworm to Chameleon. You have 2 minutes left." Rose heard in her comms unit.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" James asked, pulling Rose's back into his chest.

"London Academy of Dramatic Arts. I took a dancing class with my sister." Rose twirled around and ran her hands over James's chest, her lips ghosting over his earlobe.

"Well aren't you playing dirty?" James hissed into her ear as he moved his hands up and down the side of her body.

"I love a good tease." Rose replied, her warm breath hitting James's ear. Taking her hint, James began to get more intimate with Rose. His lips began to press light kisses on her neck down to her shoulders. In return Rose licked the outer shell of his ear and kissed down his neck.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Rose whispered to him. Grinning, she led him off the dance floor to the basement floor where there were spare rooms.

Once all the targets were the same room, unknown to each one of them, the girls took out their weapons and the lights were turned on. In seconds, the boys realized that the girls were, based on the weapons they had, the spies ordered to take them out. Taking out their weapons, they got into position.

Blood was spilled in the room. Poison vials thrown across the room. Empty guns and knives on the floor. Then bodies hit the floor.

* * *

 **R &R**


	3. Concussions and Crashes

**Here's the third chapter. You get to finally meet Blackthorne later on in this chapter. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Blood was spilled in the room. Poison vials thrown across the room. Empty guns and knives on the floor. Then bodies hit the floor.

* * *

 **The Same Day**

 **Gallagher Academy**

* * *

"You may take off the blindfolds." Mr. Solomon told the rest of the CovOps class. The girls took off the blindfolds and got out of the helicopter.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked.

"Mall of America. Here you are." He handed a slip of paper to Eva before getting back into the helicopter to go to a formal landing site.

"There's no place like home 1:30." Eva read from the paper. It took a minute before Tina realized what it meant.

"Dorothy's Red Slippers. We have to meet Solomon there at 11:30." Tina replied.

"Let's go. Split into pairs or go solo. Keep an eye out for tails."

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **11:30**

* * *

It was rough. Only Courtney was able to make it to the meeting spot with no tailee. Everyone else was compromised. Eva fell into the fountain. Tina sported a broken leg and Lily had a concussion.

"I'm disappointed. You were all compromised. And you didn't compromise all the tails. There were 3 left over." Mr. Solomon said as they flew back to Gallagher.

"They were boys. Our age boys." Courtney exclaimed. Chatter and gossip began to spread as the main topic was the group of boys that tailed them that afternoon.

Once they got back to Gallagher, they went on with the rest of their classes until lunch at 1. While the girls were all eating lunch, Mrs. Morgan stood up at the podium and greeted all of them.

"Girls. I have some special news for you all. Today you sophomore classmates were able to partake in a mission with a group of other spies. Gallagher will be having an exchange program with Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men."

Chatter increased around the hall as girls in all grades realized that Mrs. Morgan was talking about boys. Boy spies.

"Now, we will be sending our sophmore class there for the rest of the year. Tomorrow, sophomores will be excused from classes. You are all to have your bags packed and ready by 17:00. The flight will be about 2 hours." And with that, the volume of chatter grew.

"Do you think Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz will be there with us?" Eva asked her friends.

"Obviously. According to my sources, the Alpha Team is on a top secret mission in Italy, tracking down bombers." Tina haughtily said.

"When have your sources ever been true?" Another girl at the table whispered to herself, aware that Tina could hear her.

"We'll find out when we get to Blackthorne." Courtney replied, ending that conversation and opening the topic of boys to the table.

* * *

 **On A Cruise**

 **Sydney, Australia**

* * *

"Cammie!" Cammie spun around towards Liz. She had her laptops connected with another device that was connected to her own personal satelite.

"People are coming. They heard the gunshots. We have to go." Liz said. Cammie and Macey went around picking up all evidence of weapons and stuffed them into the bulletproof bag.

"Let's go. The plane should already have loaded our suitcases on." Liz called out, running with her laptop and extra tech device, followed by Macey. Cammie noticed there was something off about Bex as she walked out of the room.

"Bex, what's your injury?" Cammie said as the four friends made their way quickly to the plane that had landed on the large landing site on the top of the cruise.

"My head hurts like hell." Bex hissed out as they climbed aboard the plane.

"Get us back to CIA Headquarters as soon as possible!" Macey told the pilot and the plane ascended into the air. Bex was helped by Liz and Cammie into her chair and medical equipment was brought out to their disposal.

Strapping on gloves, Cammie proceeded to use a PET/CT scanner on Bex's head. Looking at the pictures taken, the concussion wasn't too serious but she would get frequent headaches.

"You have a concussion. Nothing too bad, but you will have a headache for a while." Liz replied. Cammie patted Bex on the head before giving her a dose of pain relief.

"How long is it going to take?" Cammie asked Macey who walked into the seating area.

"12 hours. 11 if he flies as fast as possible." Macey replied. Cammie informed Macey on Bex's condition.

"What do we do?" Macey asked when Liz's phone rang. Liz took out the phone and took a look at the contact.

"It's the Director." Liz answered the call and the two began to talk. Liz explained Bex's injury and when she ended the call, she turned to Macey and Cammie.

"The Director wants you to use knockout gas to knock Bex out until we get to HQ. Otherwise, her concussion will get worse since we don't know how bad it is." Liz said.

"Sounds like a plan. Cammie, you do it." Macey offered, sacrificing her best friend.

"You want me to knock her out for the next 12 hours and live to tell the tale!" Cammie almost screamed out.

"You're the only one who can beat her." Liz added, causing Cammie to cave. Cammie grabbed a syringe and a vial of knockout medication.

"Cammie, what's that?" Bex said as she walked into the back room where Bex had been propped and lied down on the reclining chair, which was now a bed.

"You'll forgive me later." Cammie said as she slid the needle into Bex's skin, aware of her fear of needles, and let the knockout medication take her out.

"She's going to murder me when she comes to." Cammie said, plopping down in her seat between Macey and Liz.

"Best wishes." Liz said. Macey gave me a quicky hug.

"We'll visit you in the hospital." Macey joked. Cammie groaned as Liz and Macey burst into laughter.

"Leave me to wallow in my fear." Cammie said grumbling, before she fell asleep. Liz and Macey stayed awake watching over Bex's condition.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **4:00 Next Day**

 **CIA Hospital**

* * *

"CAMMIE!" A loud howl came from the CIA hospital as Bex sat in her bed.

"I see you have been treated. How's your head?" Cammie asked, sitting on a chair next to Bex's bed.

"You knocked me out for 12 hours because of a measly concussion!" Bex was enraged.

"We didn't need it getting any worse by you moving around or doing anything." Cammie replied.

"Hey guys. Let's load Bex onto the helicopter and go. She's been discharged." Liz said walking in with a CIA official doctor.

"Okay. Sorry again Bex." Cammie knocked Bex out once again.

"Why did you knock her out, Cammie?" Liz asked as the four girls boarded the plane.

"She'll throw a fit in here. Do you really want a crazed Bex in an enclosed space suspended over 50 feet in the air?" Cammie bluntly pointed out as she walked to the front of the helicopter.

"Ladies. I will be your Captain for the rest of this flight. Get Bex strapped into her seat. Our destination is Blackthorne. It will be a two hour flight. We'll make it on time. Macey and Liz strapped Bex into her seat and took their seats as Cammie lifted the helicopter to Blackthorne.

* * *

 **Blackthorne Institute**

 **Great Hall**

 **6:00 PM  
**

* * *

"Gentlemen, as you know, your sophomore class was able to complete a mission with another spy school. They will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Please welcome the girls of Gallagher Academy." The main doors to the Great Hall opened as 20 girls filtered into the hall, walking down the middle aisle.

"Girls, would you please introduce yourself with your name and code name." Mr. Steve said.

"Hi. I'm Tina Walters. My code name is Paparazzi." Tina twirled her finger in her hair.

"My name is Eva Alvarez and my code name is Chica." Eva said. All the girls did their introductions and were seated at the front of the sophomore table for now. **(A/N Order of tables from left to right: 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12)**

"Where are they? They should be here by now?" Eva said, worried about Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz.

"They'll be fine. After all, the are the best." Courtney replied, easing Eva's worries.

"Ladies. I hope you have a pleasant stay at Blackthorne. Gentlemen, please offer help if any of the girls need it." Mr. Steve said. Chefs began to bring out the food to place on the buffet table. Mr. Steve opened his mouth to say something but a loud sound suddenly echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Crash!"

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Intruder Alert

**Chapter 4 is up.**

 **Enjoy readers:) R &R**

 **Previously**

Chefs began to bring out the food to place on the buffet table. Mr. Steve opened his mouth to say something but a loud sound suddenly echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Crash!"

 **Helicopter in Air**

 **Alpha Team**

"We're here." Cammie said on the speakers. Macey and Liz looked outside the helicopter windows to see a prison-like building.

"Doesn't look anything like I thought it would be." Macey exclaimed.

"Liz. I need you to land on the roof while get Bex changed and equiped." Liz walked up to the pilot room.

"I can't fly to save my life. But I'll do it. Make it quick." Cammie took off her headset and placed it on Liz's head. Once she reached Macey, the two of them changed Bex into black clothes that matched the rest of them.

All four girls wore black tang tops with leather jackets on top. Black jeans on bottom and black army boots on the bottom. On their heads, they had black beanies on. For makeup, they had black mascara and eyeliner. Once Bex was changed, the girls placed their comms units on.

Cammie was about to head to the cockpit when a fist grabbed her jacket. Specifically Bex's fist.

"Bex. You're awake." Cammie said, getting out of Bex's grip and on the other side of the seat as Bex stood up.

"You knocked me out because of a measly concussion. Honestly Cammie." Bex lunged at Cammie.

"Bex, it was the Director's orders." Macey called out from the side. Bex stopped going after Cammie and turned to face Macey.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bex asked as Cammie and Macey came closer to Bex.

"You would have gone and given the Director a piece of your mind." Cammie pointed out.

"True. Now, where are we?" Cammie went to take control of the helicopter from Liz while Macey filled Bex in on their break into Blackthorne.

"Please take your seats. We are about to land." Cammie with the help of Liz as co-pilot carefully landed the helicopter on the roof without having the alarms sound off.

"Alpha Team going in. Bookworm, check security." Cammie talked into the comms unit as the three girls stood in the middle of the roof.

"All clear. Cameras are off for four minutes. We need to get off the roof area on to the top of the Great Hall." Liz got off the helicopter and brought a small phone. Cammie, Bex and Macey stared at the phone before looking at Liz for explanation.

"Easier to use while breaking in so no one sees it as easy as a laptop." The girls huddled around Liz as they looked at the blueprints of the school.

"We have to cross of the Great Hall to the other side where there is a staircase that will lead to the dorms. On this side of the roof, we have less than two minutes. This side was harder to hack into so I left it.

"Let's go. We have less than 3 minutes." Making their way across the huge roof, the finally got to the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Bookworm. You never said this was glass." Cammie exclaimed.

"Oopsie. Sorry about that. Be careful on this glass." Liz said, slipping the phone into her pocket.

"Can they see us down there?" Macey began to wave her hands to see a response.

"Not sure. Let's hope they don't." As the made their way across the glass, they were watching the events happening down below.

"My mom is here? We're doomed." Cammie sweatdropped.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Liz replied.

"Bookworm, remembed the last time we fell through the roof or destroyed something. My mom took the form of hell itself." Cammie hissed.

"This is different. We're coming back from a mission this time. An emergency mission." Liz retorted.

"Peacock. You checking out guys?" Bex asked Macey who was staring down at the boys.

"They don't look so great." Macey flipped her shoulder-length hair.

"Whatever you say Peacock." The girls spotted Mr. Solomon sitting next to Mrs. Morgan. The girls had made it halfway across the glass when a large crack grew under the girls' feet.

"Stay calm. Don't move a muscle." Cammie replied. Bex looked down to see if anyone had seen them.

"No eyes so far. How are we going to get out?" Bex asked.

"Hope that the glass holds our weight and get across quickly?" Macey sarcastically replied.

"That's not going to work. Our four minutes are soon up. The alarms are going to go off." Liz explained. She was unaware her phone was slipping out of her pocket.

"Why don't you check on the phone to see how to rehack the alarms again? Give us a couple more minutes." Liz nodded as was about to reached for her phone when Cammie told her to freeze.

"Oh bloody hell." Bex swore. Liz felt the phone fall out of her pocket onto the already cracked glass, creating more cracks.

"I'm going to have to pick the phone up, because we have a lot of valuable data on it. The glass will cave in as I do." Cammie said.

"Brace yourselves." Bex called out as they held their ground, waiting for the fall. Just as Cammie reached the phone, the alarms went off and the glass gave way, the four girls falling into the Great Hall. The Great Hall went quiet as all eyes turned to the four figures falling from the ceiling. After all, its not every day something like this happens.

"CODE BLACK" "CODE BLACK"

"This is going to hurt." Macey hissed into the comms as the four girls fell feet first.

"No duh. We're falling over 50 feet." Bex snorted. The girls began to flip and landed painfully on one of the tables in the middle.

"Bloody hell." Bex cursed as her feet hit the table.

"That hurt." Macey complained. Cammie stretched her legs and as she let go of her leg, she met the eyes of the person sitting in front of her. All she saw was emerald green eyes staring at her.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you four?" Mr. Steve called out to the four girls who stood on the table.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" A loud, angry voice shouted at them. The girls flinched when they heard their names. Looking at the front table where the teachers were sitting, they saw Mrs. Morgan's face. Mr. Solomon checked the secuirty, redid the firewalls and the blaring alarms went off.

"Oh god. Save me now." Cammie muttered under her breath as Mrs. Morgan walked up to the table where the girls were.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Morgan's voice promised lots of pain. The girls got off the table and stood in front of the two teachers.

"Well you see…"Bex started.

"We just got here…" Liz began.

"It all started when…" Macey recalled.

"This is not my fault." Cammie summed up what her mom was thinking.

"One at a time girls." Mr. Solomon said. He was very calm about the situation at hand. Now, on the other hand, Mrs. Morgan looked like she would explode any moment.

"Long story short. We ran a little late getting here." Cammie sugarcoated the whole story.

"Very well. We will discuss this after dinner. Take a seat with the other girls." Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz walked to where the rest of their class was and sat with them in the empty seats.

"I apologize for the disturbance. These four girls are the last of the sophomore class. Dinner will continue." The Chefs brought out the food to the buffet table.

"You guys are back. What took so long?" Eva said, remembering not to mention anything about them taking missions aloud.

"Got into a bit of trouble. Bex got a concussion and I knocked her out." Cammie replied.

"You knocked Bex out!" Tina asked, shocked that I would put my life on the line.

"Yeah. Scariest moment of my life." The girls began to eat along with the rest of the hall. At the end of dinner, Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz went to the Headmaster's office (Mr. Steve) where Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan were waiting. The girls told the adults about the mission.

"Thank you girls. You may go to your room now. Fourth floor. 415." Cammie gave her mom a hug before the four went up to their room to find all their belongings already there. The room was painted light grey. Four beds were lined up against the wall. Macey picked one with navy blue swirls on it, Liz picked the light yellow striped bed, Bex picked the bed with purple flowers on it and Cammie picked the light green retro patterned bed. Across from the beds was a large walkthrough closet and bathroom.

"How did they get our stuff?" Macey asked, while she walked around the room, surveying the place.

"Solomon." Bex stated the obvious.

"Bex." Cammie pulled on her ear. Getting he message, she passed it on to Liz and Macey. The girls searched the room and ended up with a large pile of bugs of all sorts, some even camera type.

"Such pervs." Macey said with disgust. Once all the bugs were found, the girls began to unpack their belongings. Cammie stored their mission equipment and clothes in the very back of the closet behind all the clothes and suitcases.

"What can you say Mace. They're boys sleeping in a building with 25 girls in it." Liz shook her head in dismay. The girls got dressed for bed, did their daily bathroom routine of brushing and hair combing before going to bed.

"We're going to show these boys whose boss around here. Teach them not to put bugs in our rooms." Bex snarled out.

"I hear you Bex." Macey said, slipping under the covers.

"Night night." Liz said, ending all conversation.

 **Next Morning**

"Grab it. She's not waking up." A voice said. Cammie pulled the covers over her shoulders and fell back asleep.

"Got it ice cold." Another voice replied.

"Sorry Cam, but you won't wake up."

 **TBC...**


	5. Green Eyed Stranger

**Hope you all are having a good summer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Grab it. She's not waking up." A voice said. Cammie pulled the covers over her shoulders and fell back asleep.

"Got it ready." Another voice replied.

"Sorry Cam, but you won't wake up." The first voice said.

* * *

Cammie shot out of bed drenched in cold water. Her shorts and shirt were stuck to her skin.

"Wake up Cammie. It's 5:30. Breakfast starts in 45 minutes." Bex called out to the now awake girl.

"Get in the shower Cammie. Your uniform is on Bex's bed when you're ready." Macey said. Cammie took a quick shower and dried herself off. Grabbing her uniform, she began to put it on. It was similar to their usual uniform, but instead of blue, white and yellow, the school colors were black, red and white.

"Sit here. Bex, can you do her hair. I need to wake Liz up." Bex began to straighten Cammie's hair to get all the shower/bed tangles out. Once Liz woke up and went in for a shower, Macey put black mascara and gold eye shadow on Cammie.

"Put these on." Macey threw a pair of one-inch army-like boots.

"There you're done." Cammie looked at herself in the floor-length mirror while Macey and Bex worked with Liz. After all of them were ready, they checked themselves in the mirror before heading down for breakfast. On their way down, they caught up with Eva, Tina, Courtney and Emily.

"Did you see that cute boy with brown eyes sitting next to me? He was so hot." Tina gushed to Emily.

"I'm crushing on this cute junior. I'd take him any time any place." Emily licked her lips. The other girls with them watched as they talked about the boys and shook their heads.

"Why do we hang out with them again?" Eva asked no one in particular.

"They're our sisters. We stick together." Courtney wrapped her arm around Eva's shoulder to prove her point.

"Did you guys take a liking to any of them?" Eva asked Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz.

"I saw Liz checking out a boy with glasses. He looks your type." Macey's smirk made Liz shiver.

"Aww. Our baby is all grown up and falling in love." Bex said dramatically, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"How about you three?" Courtney asked as they reached the door of the Great Hall.

"None in particular so far." Similar answers came from Macey and Cammie. The girls walked into the Great Hall to find out they were the only girls there, since breakfast had just started.

"This is awkward." Liz murmured to the girls as they walked over to the buffet table to get breakfast.

"Cammie, check out these waffles." Cammie walked over to where Bex was standing.

"I thought a detention-looking school wouldn't have such good food." Tina said, once the girls had taken their seats at the sophomore table.

"Maybe Mr. Solomon and the Headmistress brought one of the Chefs along with them. After all, some of this food looks a lot like what we eat at Gallagher.

"Who knows?" Macey said as she bit into her fruit salad.

"Let me see your schedule." Cammie asked Bex, Macey and Liz. The girls traded schedules to see what they had together.

* * *

 **Cammie's Schedule**

 **First Period:** COW (Cultures of the World)

 **Second Period:** History of Espionage

 **Third Period:**

 **Fourth Period:** P.E.

 **Lunch: 1:00 PM**

 **Fifth Period:** Languages of the World

 **Sixth Period:** Guns and Weaponry

 **Dinner: 7:00 PM**

 **Extra: Poisons and Remedies**

* * *

"Liz has the same but no CovOps and Research and Development instead." Cammie said, placing her schedule in her pocket.

"Thank god we have our classes together. It would suck to be with all those boys with no girl around." Liz replied.

"You're taking Guns and Weaponry?" Tina asked, peaking over at Bex's schedule.

"Yes. Aren't you as well?" Macey looked at Tina's schedule.

"No. You're probably taking it because of the _you know what_." Tina coded her words so the boys around them would understand what they were talking about.

"What's your first class?" Eva asked.

"COW. How about you?" Cammie replied. Eva handed her schedule over and the girls took a look.

"We have CovOps, P.E. and Languages together. We'll see you around then." Liz said, returning Eva's schedule. Soon breakfast was over and the girls stayed behind to be escorted to their classes.

* * *

Mr. Solomon escorted Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz to their first class, COW. As the girls headed up to the second floor of the building, Mr. Solomon began to explain certain things to them.

"Girls, as you know, all of Gallagher knows of what you four do. However, Blackthorne doesn't. Be careful about the topic around the boys. Also your code names will be classified so no one searches you up and finds out what you do." Mr. Solomon knocked on one of the doors in the middle of the hallway.

"Come in." A voice came from within the classroom. Mr. Solomon opened the door and walked in, the girls following him. While her friends were looking around the room, Cammie saw a familiar set of green eyes watching her from the back of the room.

"I've brought your students Erik." Mr. Solomon said, before turning to the girls.

"I'm the COW teacher here, Erik Jones. Nice to meet you." Mr. Jones said.

"Before we start, I am going to need volunteers to show these girls around." Mr. Solomon told the class he was famliar with since he also taught at Blachthorne as a CovOps teacher partly.

Cammie, Bex, and Macey looked at each other before taking a step back. Giving the girls a look, Liz turned to face the classroom full of boys before starting.

"Elizabeth Sutton. I go by Liz. Codename: Classified." Mr. Solomon looked around at the group of boys and asked for volunteers. One of the students in the middle of the class made a sound, like 'meh'.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Mr. Solomon gestured for Liz to sit next to the boy. Next up was Macey.

"Macey McHenry. Yes, I am the Senator's daughter and a spy. Codename: Classified."

"The Senator's daughter is a spy?"

A couple hands rose in the air. Mr. Solomon chose the boy sitting next to Jonas.

"Go sit by Mr. Cross." Macey swung her hips as she walked and took a seat on his left.

"Bex Baxter. Okay my full name is Rebecca, but call me that and I will kill you painlessly in your sleep. Codename: Classified." Bex glared at Solomon when he gave her the full-name-look.

"Any volunteers?" Mr. Solomon started when Bex cut him off.

"I got this." Bex walked to the back and sat next to a boy who resembled a Greek God.

"Grant Newman." The boy grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then it was Cammie's turn.

"Cameron Morgan. I go by Cammie though. Codename: Classified." Whispers traveled through the room as people realized she was the daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan. Cammie walked to the back of the room and slipped into the seat next to a certain green-eyed boy.

"And I think I've found my guide."

* * *

 **R &R. Who does Cammie choose for her partner? Check the next chapter to find out:)**


	6. Who's The Boss

**Chapter 6 is out. Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Cameron Morgan. I go by Cammie though. Codename: Classified." She walked to the back of the room and slipped into the seat next to a certain green-eyed boy.

"And I think I've found my guide."

* * *

 **End of First Period**

 **Hallway**

* * *

"Ladies." A voice came from behind. The girls turned around to see their tour guides standing in the middle of the now-deserted hallway.

"Forgetting us?" The green-eyed boy smirked as the four boys walked towards the girls.

"I believe introductions need to be done. My name is Grant Newman. Code name: Duke." Grant sent a wink to Bex who blushed, only to be seen by Cammie, Macey and Liz.

"I'm Jonas Anderson. Code name: Prodigy. I'm the only one out of the four of us taking Research and Development. Nice to meet you all." Liz smiled when she heard he took the same course as her.

"The name's Nick Cross. Code name: Player." Nick did his signature grin, causing Macey to actually take a good look at her tour guide.

"Goode. Zach Goode. Code name: Shadow." Zach smirked at Cammie who stared at him.

"Nice meeting you guys. Mind taking us to our next class?" Liz asked. The boys nodded before taking a look at the girls' schedules and going to their next class since they shared the same schedule.

"So, you're the famous Zachary Good, eh?" Cammie asked as she and Zach walked behind the rest of their friends.

"Yep. Right in the flesh." Zach smirked at Cammie again.

* * *

'Does this guy have something with smirks?' Cammie thought to herself.

* * *

"So why were you four free falling from out ceiling last night?" Zach asked as they walked into their next class: History of Espionage.

"Let's just say we got into a bit of trouble and were in the wrong spot and the wrong time." Cammie replied.

"Hope that doesn't happen too often. That is a bad thing for a spy." Zach said cockily.

"You know I know that right?" Cammie retorted, her eye brows creasing.

"Do you? Then why were you crashing through Blackthorne's ceiling at 6 o'clock?" Zach shot back as they checked the seating chart and took their new seats: next to each other.

"Like I said, we got into a bit of trouble." Cammie replied.

"Ooh. Hard to get. Don't worry. I'll crack you in no time." Zach smirked, ending the conversation as the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

 **Third Period**

 **P.E.**

 **Girl's Changing Room**

* * *

"They are so full of themselves." Bex hissed out as she slipped on a red shirt and booty shorts. All the girls had this class together with the rest of the Blackthorne sophomore class.

"Do they have a thing for smirking? Nick did it at every chance he got." Macey said, as she put on a light green shirt and booty shorts.

"Did any of them ask you about last night? Zach asked and I said that we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And then he gives me the bad thing for a spy lecture." Cammie snorted as she slipped on her black socks. She wore the same thing as Bex and Macey but a dark blue shirt.

"They think they're better 'cause they're boys." Eva said, putting on her sports bra.

"Let's show them that we're just as good as they are. If not, better." Bex grinned as all the girls cheered at that.

"Shall we go?" Tina said, once all the girls were ready. The girls left in pairs of four, leaving Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz to be the last girls to walk into the P.E. barn. When they walked in, they caught up with the rest of their class and waited along the sidelines for the teacher to come.

* * *

"Gentlemen, start on warmups. Ladies, it's a pleasure to have you here at Blackthorne. I'm the P.E. teacher, Mr. Brown. Why don't you start with your usual warmup? I'll tell you when its over." The girls split into pairs and began stretching, all while watching the boys do their warmups.

"Is it just me or are they trying to show off?" Liz asked, holding Macey's feet down while she did sit-ups with dumbbells in her hand.

"That's just what boys do. Think they are the best." Macey told Liz all the girls did their warmup.

* * *

"Today we are going to have Girls VS. Boys." Mr. Brown told the group of sophomores. The boys began to fist-bump and give each other thumbs up.

"I'm sure you have played before?" Mr. Brown received nods from the girls as he went on telling the boundaries being the white circle.

"No targeting our family jewels." Grant called out to the girls.

"I'll keep that in mind. But I don't think they will." Liz gestured to Cammie and Macey laughing and Bex howling. The boys shivered at the looks on the three girls' faces.

"No promises." Bex cheekily grinned. Mr. Brown told each side to pick a person to go in to the center.

"Liz. We're counting on you." Liz walked into the white circle on the mat. On the other side, the boys saw Liz get pushed into the ring and began to discuss who was going first.

"Jonas. You got this, right?" Jonas nodded his head, joining Liz in the ring. The boys looked across the room with large smirks on their faces knowing they were going to win this but paled when they saw the dangerous grins the girls wore. Mr. Brown blew the whistle starting the fight.

"Go Lizzie. Kick some Blackthorne booty." Emily shouted out as the fight began. Jonas, thinking he could easily finish this, sprinted towards Liz ready to punch and kick. None of the boys expected a small dainty hand to reach out and grab Jonas's arm, flipping him over her head and pinning him to the floor.

"0-1 Girls." The girls cheered as Liz helped Jonas up before heading to her friends. Jonas was staring at Liz as she got kisses on the cheeks and high-fives.

* * *

The game was soon coming to an end. The score was 10-9 in the boys' favor. Next up were Bex and Grant.

"I got this guys. I'm going to win for us." Grant called out as he casually walked on to the mat, expecting his victory on a silver platter.

"You think you got what it takes to beat me?" Bex growled, her footsteps echoing in the barn as she took her place on the mat.

"Of course I do." Grant smirked at Bex, further angering her.

"Bex, don't hold back." Eva said from the side, grinning. Crouching slightly, Bex waited for Mr. Brown to blow the whistle. As he did, she shot from her position and attacked Grant.

Three minutes later, if you walked into the P.E. barn, you would see a bruised Grant under the Baxter hold.

"Thought you could beat me huh? There's only one person who's done it and another who got close." Bex said in his ear loud for everyone to hear. All the girls turned to face Cammie and Macey, who fist-bumped when they heard Bex.

"I give I give. Let me go." Grant said in a raspy voice. As Bex dropped him, he fell on his face. In total, he had a fractured leg, a broken arm, and many bruises, including one in his family jewels. Two boys who had already fought grabbed him and helped him walk to the infirmary.

"Damn. When I said don't hold back, I didn't mean put him in the infirmary." Eva said as Bex got back to her friends.

"He got what was coming for him. After all…" Bex said, getting the attention of the boys.

"You don't mess with a Gallagher Girl and get away with it." Cammie grinned, her eyes twinkly dangerously.

"Last match. Score is tied 10-10. Send your last fighter." Mr. Brown called from the front of the barn. From the boys side, Zach stepped out from the middle of the crowd and in to the circle, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Kick that boy down a notch Cam." Bex whispered lightly so no one besides the girls could hear.

"Yeah Cammie!" The girls began to cheer as Cammie stepped in the ring faced Zach, the both of them on opposite sides of the mat.

"Start." Mr. Brown's voice echoed throughout the room. Cammie and Zach didn't move. They stared each other down, looking at the opposite person's physical characteristics to find a weakness. Cammie and Zach began to circle around the edge of the mat before shooting into the middle, punching and kicking.

Cammie flipped Zach over her head and did a back flip to get away from him. Zach stood up and threw a punch followed by a kick, swiping Cammie's feet from under her. In the nick of time, she quickly sprung to the side, kicking Zach in the groin.

Grunting, he began to fight harder and faster, but Cammie was able to keep up. Time ticked by and two minutes and 38.5 seconds after the fight started, Zach was pinned on the ground. Cammie was sitting on his chest, her knees pinning his arms down and an arm on her hip.

"I believe I win." Cammie said. Mr. Brown counted to ten seconds and Zach's position hadn't changed.

"Gallagher wins. Score 11-10." The girls began to cheer as they raced to meet Cammie who was getting off of Zach and embracing her friends.

* * *

 **Dinner**

 **Boy's Side of the Table**

* * *

"Damn it. How could we lose to girls?" Nick groaned as he dropped his head onto the table, narrowly missing his plate of food.

"I'm with you man. Did you see the number that Bex did to you Grant?" Jonas asked the boy sitting next to Zach, rubbing his arms.

"That girl. She's so hot and is good. I wonder what her code name is?" Grant murmured to himself, which caught the attention of Nick.

"Why are their code names classified? All the other girls told theirs." Nick said, stabbing his strawberry harshly before eating it.

"Let's bug their room. We can listen and see if we can get some information about them." Jonas said.

"Count me in." Grant said, shoving food into him mouth.

"Same here." Zach smirked. He would get revenge on Cammie and her friends. Since you were aloud to leave once you were done eating, the boys quickly finished their food and headed to their room, which was on the other end of the hall from the girls to plan their mission.

* * *

The boys tried bugging their room using another student's bugs, however the girls easily found them. Jonas drew up blueprints of their room from hacking into the Blackthorne website and the boys knew where to plant the bugs where the girls were not so likely to find them.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

* * *

The girls had warmed up to the boys and became friends with them. The eight of them would hang out on the weekends, eat meals together and partner up in classes together. Despite their friendship, the boys were kept in the dark about the girls' activities and they knew the girls were keeping something from them.

The boys decided to bug the girls' room while they were still eating dinner. Saying their excuses about doing a test for the Poisons and Remedies teacher, Mr. Walton, they got to their room and prepared for their mission.

Once they had all their bugs (Mic and Heat) created and ready, Zach and Nick went down the hallway to the girls' wing. Jonas was checking what room was theirs and relaying to the boys via comms unit while Grant was at the staircase on guard. Soon Zach and Nick were standing in Room 415, specifically Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz's room.

"Let's hurry." The two boys began to plant bugs around the room, not in the bathroom though, keeping in mind about the girl's privacy.

"The girls are coming up the stairs. You gotta get out." Zach and Nick quickly put the rest of the bugs in good hiding spots before running out of the room and casually walking with Grant down the hall to their room so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

"You got the laptop ready?" Grant asked as the three walked in to the room to see Jonas bringing up a large screen just as Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz walked into the room.

* * *

 **What do the boys find out? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Bugs and Bombs

**Hope you enjoy. R &R:) BTW Cammie's mom went back to Gallagher. Mr. Solomon is like the switching teacher between Gallagher and Blackthorne.**

* * *

 **Previously**

* * *

"You got the laptop ready?" Grant asked as the three walked in to the room to see Jonas bringing up a large screen just as Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz walked into the room.

Guys, there's bugs in here." Cammie said. The girls went around the room finding all the bugs they could before dropping them in a large pile on the floor.

"This it?" Macey said, staring at the pile at her feet before she, Cammie and Bex put on their pjs. Cammie wore a short dark green nightgown, curtesy of Macey, Bex wore a black shirt and light grey shorts and Macey wore a light purple nightgown.

"I think so." Liz replied as she flushed the bugs down the toilet before changing into a white shirt and orange shorts.

* * *

 **Boy's Room**

 **Jonas's Laptop**

* * *

"Did you see Grant's face when we went for dinner? Priceless." Bex's voice said as she laughed. Only one bug was left in the girls' room, a mic bug. The boys went to their beds and did whatever while listening on the girls' conversation

"And they thought they could beat us? I'm not surprised though, considering all the training we went through." Macey voice replied.

"I wonder what their P.E. is like at Gallagher." Nick said, before going quiet to hear the girls.

"You take an interest on any of the boys here?" Cammie asked.

"Jonas is really sweet. He helped me with Research and Development with the new stuff. Though, I could have figured it out myself. Either way, he's not bad." Jonas was sporting a full blush as his friends teased him about Liz.

"How about you Mace? Is Nick the one?" Bex asked. Nick stopping flipping through a boys' fashion magazine and paid attention to Jonas's laptop.

"He's not like all the others, besides Grant, Zach and Jonas. He doesn't praise the earth I walk or stare at me all the time." Macey said.

"In other words, you've taken interest in him?" Bex's voice said.

"Maybe." Macey replied. Nick grinned, knowing he had a change with her.

"Speaking of interests, Bexie's got it hard for Grant. This morning you called him a Greek God. You may have thought no one heard you but I did." Cammie's voice held a humorous tone. Grant whooped as he began to dance around the room, causing his friends to have various thoughts about him.

"I knew it." Macey screamed.

"Enough about me. What about you, Cammie? Do you like someone?" Bex said. The girls went quiet and Zach paid close attention to Jonas's laptop. The other boys were curious to see if Cammie liked Zach or not.

"Well, Zach's not too bad. I mean, we just have a really really close friendship." Cammie said cryptically.

"So, like Macey, you've taken a liking or interest in him?" Liz asked. Cammie didn't reply, but whatever she did gained the girls attention.

"Finally. I was waiting for this day." Bex said. Zach smirked as the guys teased him.

"Wait. It's not like I love him, but I don't hate him either." Cammie replied.

"You're not over Josh are you?" Zach's eyebrows furrowed at the statement.

"I'm over him. I broke up with him remember. He was just a small whimsy crush." Cammie said.

"Cam, he was your first crush. You used to sneak out to meet him. Hell, he crashed our CovOps assignment to see you. " Zach's eyebrows rose as the four boys wondered who Josh was.

"He and I weren't meant to be. I'm a spy with secrets and he's a civilian. Besides that, I think I like Zach more than Josh." Cammie's voice was really quiet so Jonas had to amp up the volume so they could hear what she said.

"So you finally confess, huh?" Cammie was silent and the girls took this as a yes before jumping around the room squealing as they all began to talk about and their past at Gallagher, dropping the topic of boys.

"Shall we see if they'll confess in person?" Nick saw a smirk grow on Zach's face as he, Grant and Jonas agreed.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Dinner**

* * *

"How was your day, Gallagher girl?" Zach asked, sitting on Cammie's right side since Bex took up Cammie's left side.

"Not too bad. I did hate COW though. One day, Tina will finally run out of her sources." Bex snickered as Cammie's head dropped on to the table.

"No she won't. For all we know, she made up half of them." Macey replied, setting a plate of salad in front of her and sitting on Liz's right.

"Why are you eating a salad for dinner? You had that for lunch too." Liz asked, sitting down next to Jonas, who was across from Grant, who was sitting on Bex's left.

"I'm not that hungry. Breakfast was a bit too much." Macey remember her two waffles stacked with whipped cream, four strips of bacon and eggs.

"I told you and you didn't listen to me." Nick said and got slapped on the arm by Macey. The gang ate their dinner and talked about random things before the girls decided they were going to turn in early.

As Bex, Macey and Liz said their goodbyes and started to walk to the doors of the Great Hall, Cammie leaned in closer to the boys so they could hear her carefully.

"So, boys, you do any snooping around lately?" Cammie asked. The boys shook their heads.

"If I were you I would want to find out everything about the new people in my school." The boys took in a sharp breath thinking that the girls caught them.

"Nice try. Good luck next time." Cammie reached into the pocket of her uniform (the coat over her spotless white shirt) and pulled out a small item, placing it on the middle of the table.

"Have a good night boys." Cammie smirked as she walked away. Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas took a look at the item Cammie left behind. It was a crushed bug, specifically the one that they placed the day before.

"I wonder if they know how much we heard. They probably think we did it today since they didn't say anything about last night." Jonas said.

"We should be careful around them." Grant said in between large mouthfuls of food.

* * *

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

"How dare they put bugs in our room!" Bex hissed as she changed into a dark red nightgown.

"We would have done the same if they were coming to Gallagher. I wonder if they heard us last night." Macey said, putting on pink shorts and a white shirt with a large pink kiss sign on the front.

"Let's prank them back. After all, you don't mess with a Gallagher Girl." Liz was wearing a light blue nightgown.

"Why don't we use those Music Bombs Liz made last year? We can each put one and hide it in their room when they sleep tonight?" Cammie was slipping on a dark purple tang top with a small peace sign over her heart and white shorts.

"Did you bring some Liz?" Liz searched through her large suitcase full of electronics before pulling out four Music Bombs and handed them out.

"I have a couple extras just in case. Each one is different. You'll find out the bomb goes off. Even I can't remember what kind it is. Some have things inside and others have the volume low before blasting it out all of a sudden." Liz said.

"Let's use 5 of them." Cammie said, grabbing another from the suitcase and a large handful of camera bugs.

* * *

Once they were in the boys' room, 421, they spilt up and hid the Music Bombs before hiding the camera bugs. Cammie hid her music bomb in one of the boy's shoes in their closet and the extra one in Zach's clothes in his wardrobe. Bex put hers in a extremely smelly sock under Grant's bed where all his trash was. Liz hid hers in between a couple books on the bookcase next to their window and Macey slipped hers in between the mattresses of Nick's beds. Once everything was in place, the girls headed back to their room and got Liz's laptop out ready to watch the show.

Cammie and Bex snuck popcorn and licorice from the kitchens while Macey grabbed beanbags and placed then in a semi-circle. Liz plugged her laptop to a larger screen where they watched the events that took place. Each bomb was timed randomly throughout the night, so they had to stay up all night to make sure not to miss any. The first one went off at 11:38.

* * *

 **Boy's Room**

 **11:38**

* * *

 _ **This was never the way I planned**_

 _ **Not my intention**_

 _ **I got so brave**_

 _ **Drink in hand**_

 _ **Lost my discretion**_

* * *

Macey's bomb was one of the amplifying bombs so they had to wait for the chorus before the sound was blasting.

* * *

 _ **It's not what I'm used to**_

 _ **Just wanna try you on**_

 _ **I'm curious for you**_

 _ **Caught my attention**_

* * *

And the music began to grow louder and louder.

* * *

 _ **I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

 _ **The taste of her cherry chapstick**_

 _ **I kissed a girl just to try it**_

 _ **I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

 _ **It felt so wrong**_

 _ **It felt so right**_

 _ **Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

* * *

"What is that infernal racket? I'm trying to sleep." Grant fell off his bed and woke up, his face on the cold ground.

"Turn it off." Jonas yelled. The boys began to look for the alarm when Nick found it in between his mattresses.

* * *

 _ **I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

 _ **I liked it**_

* * *

Nick took the alarm and threw it hard on the ground, breaking it. Seeing that the sound was finally gone, the boys got back into their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

"He fell on the bloody floor." Bex was rolling on the floor laughing. Cammie was choking on her popcorn while laughing along with Macey and Liz who was eating licorice.

"If this is the first one, I can't wait to see the next three." And they waited for the next alarm to go off.

* * *

 **So what do you think? R &R:)**


	8. Musical Nightmare

**Hope you like the Music Bombs. R &R:) There are couple words that need translating from code: **_**meeting**_ **= mission,** _ **intense**_ **= difficult.**

* * *

 **Previously**

* * *

"He fell on the bloody floor." Bex was rolling on the floor laughing. Cammie was choking on her popcorn while laughing along with Macey and Liz who was eating licorice.

"If this is the first one, I can't wait to see the next three." And they waited for the next alarm to go off.

The next bomb went of at 12:58. This one was Liz's bomb.

* * *

 **Boys' Room**

 **12:58**

 _ **It's going down**_

 _ **I'm yelling Timber**_

 _ **You better move**_

 _ **You better dance**_

 _ **Let's make a night**_

 _ **You won't remember**_

 _ **I'll be the one**_

 _ **You wont forget**_

* * *

"Can I not sleep with peace and quiet?" Nick screamed into his pillow before getting out of bed to find the bomb.

* * *

 _ **The bigger they are**_

 _ **The harder they fall**_

 _ **This biggity boys are**_

 _ **Diggity out**_

 _ **I have em like Miley Cyrus**_

 _ **Clothes off**_

 _ **Twerking on a roseton timber**_

* * *

"Find it now." Zach hissed as the boys stalked around the room looking for the bomb.

* * *

 _ **Crazy town**_

 _ **Booty on timber**_

 _ **That's the way we like the war**_

 _ **Timber**_

* * *

Jonas found the bomb between the books on the bookcase and as soon as he touched it, it exploded out confetti and glitter. He took the bomb and flushed it down the toilet. By now, the boys were all red in the face, covered in glitter and tired, so they went back to their beds to sleep.

* * *

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I need to keep a video of this. Liz, can you do that for me?" Macey asked, laughing at the boys.

"Me too." Cammie laughed out from her spot on the floor.

"Ditto." Bex cheered from her place next to Cammie on the floor.

"You can each have a copy. It's being recorded as we speak. Even our reactions." Liz said. The girls had their final laughs before going back to normal. They ate food and Liz read a book while waiting for the next bomb at 2:08.

* * *

 **Boys' Room**

 **2:08**

 _ **Let's go to the beach, each**_

 _ **Let's go get away**_

 _ **They say, what they gonna say?**_

 _ **Have a drink, clink, found the bud light**_

 _ **Bad bitches like me, its hard to come by**_

 _ **The patron own, let's go get it on**_

 _ **The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone**_

 _ **Is it two, three?**_

 _ **Leave a good tip**_

 _ **Imma blow off my money and don't give two s**ts**_

* * *

Like Macey's bomb, the extra bomb was an amplifying bomb.

* * *

 _ **I'm on the floor, floor**_

 _ **I love to dance**_

 _ **So give me more, more**_

' _ **Till I can't stand**_

 _ **Get on the floor, floor**_

 _ **Like it's your last chance**_

 _ **If you want more, more**_

 _ **Then here I am**_

 _ **Starships were meant to fly**_

 _ **Hands up and touch the sky**_

 _ **Can't stop 'cause we're so high**_

 _ **Let's do this one more time**_

* * *

"God dammit." Grant cursed as he got off his bed to find the bomb.

"I'm going to find it and crush it." Nick screamed out as he began to check the room again.

"Not if I find it first." Zach yelled, getting out of bed.

* * *

 _ **Starships were meant to fly**_

 _ **Hands up and touch the sky**_

 _ **Let's do this one more time**_

 _ **Hands up…**_

* * *

Jonas was pulling out books to see if it was in the bookcase and checked the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Jump in my hoopty hoopy hoop**_

 _ **I own that**_

 _ **And I ain't paying my rent this month…**_

* * *

Zach found the bomb in between his clothes. Taking the bomb, he put it on the ground and jumped on it, crushing it.

"If that happens again, all of hell is coming out." Zach grumbled, walking to his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

"They are hilarious." Macey giggled. By now, all four girls were on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"They could have their own show. Wouldn't that be neat?" Bex blurted out and a whole round of more laughter came.

* * *

 **Boy's Room**

 **3:19**

 _ **Press play on day that you came into my life**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Felt our harmonize**_

 _ **It was strange**_

 _ **It was paradise**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **Cause when I look back on it**_

 _ **Life lacked the sonic**_

 _ **A quiet kind of solitude**_

 _ **Tell me how'd you do it**_

 _ **You added the music**_

 _ **I've never heard a song like you**_

* * *

"Let me sleep for god's sake." Jonas growled as he threw the covers off of him and began to search for the bomb.

* * *

 _ **Cause you're my boom box baby**_

 _ **You can say anything**_

 _ **Blow my speakers out with you**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **You're my boom box baby**_

 _ **You can sing anything**_

 _ **And I'm a sing along with you**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill the person who did this." Nick screamed as he stuffed his head under his pillow and covered his whole body in the covers.

"I'm first. You can have them when I'm done with them." Zach yelled.

"Count me in too." Grant found Bex's bomb under his bed and as soon as he brought the bomb from under the bed, it let out a ton of Silly String.

"If this happens again, just kill me then." Jonas said, half asleep as he walked back to his bed, mumbling under his breath.

* * *

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

"They want to kill us?" Macey said as she stuffed face into the fluffy rug to muffle her loud laughing.

"Wait 'til they find out. They are going to be so pissed." Bex cackled as the four girls toasted their fizzy drinks to an amazing night/morning.

"Whose bomb is left?" Liz asked as they watched the boys sleep.

"Mine. I hid in their closet in one of the shoes. They're boys, yet they have so many pairs of shoes. Honestly." Cammie said, shaking her head.

* * *

 **Boys' Room**

 **4:46**

 _ **What do I do with a boy like you**_

 _ **L-like you**_

 _ **What do I do with you**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **With a boy like you**_

 _ **With a boy like you**_

 _ **What do I do with a boy like you**_

 _ **L-like you**_

 _ **I know you know**_

 _ **I'm wrapped around your finger.**_

* * *

"Let me at it." Grant hissed as he threw himself off his bed to find the last bomb.

* * *

 _ **You're so, you're so**_

 _ **Beautiful and dangerous**_

 _ **Hot and cold**_

 _ **Don't you see the light, boy**_

 _ **I could blow your mind boy**_

 _ **I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it**_

 _ **w-want it, w-want it**_

 _ **I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it**_

 _ **g-got it, g-got it**_

* * *

"Turn the damn sound off." Nick shouted as the boys scoured the room blindly using the music to find the bomb. Finally Zach found the bomb in the closet. As he pulled it out and into the room, it exploded out pink goo, sputtering all over the room and on their beds.

* * *

 _ **What do I do with a boy**_

 _ **With a boy like you**_

 _ **Got me lost**_

 _ **Got me hooked**_

 _ **Now I'm so confused**_

* * *

"Come on. Get rid of it." Jonas yelled. Zach took the bomb and chucked it out of the room. If you were outside at the moment, you would see a small ball-like structure that was empty and broken from impact.

"I feel icky." Grant whined as he tried to sleep in his goo-covered bed.

"Shut up and sleep Grant. If you don't, I swear…" Zach left the threat hanging when he spotted something on the wall.

"I see you've enjoyed the show. Be warned. We're coming for you." And with that, Liz's bug was crushed as the boys went around destroying every bug in the room before sleeping.

What the boys didn't realize was that the girls spray painted their signature design on the wall, a large A on the wall. To add details they added a picture of a wolf's head howling as if to the moon on one side of the large A.

* * *

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

"Hooray." The girls cheered as they watched the last bomb erupt with pink goo, specially designed by the girls.

"Let's hit the bed. We have a very good morning ahead of us." Giggling, the girls threw the empty soda bottles away and finished the popcorn and licorice before falling asleep, dreaming about the Music Bombs.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **Great Hall**

* * *

The girls were eating their breakfasts and in a happy mood, when four boys walked into the room. Whispers flew through the room as Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz turned to see who it was.

To their delight, Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas walked down the middle aisle towards their usual table dressed neatly in their uniforms. They looked the part, except for the pink goo that had died strips of their hair pink and the glitter that shone on their hair when the sun hit from the ceiling.

Laughing, the girls watched as the boys grabbed their breakfast before taking a seat at the table.

"I like the new look. Very classy." Bex said, hiding her laughter.

"Trying to impress someone? Cause it's definitely working." Macey exclaimed, her smile hiding the laughter in.

"Very funny. Do you know who did it? We found a large A with a wolf painted on the wall." Jonas, who wasn't one to do so, growled out.

"Why?" Liz asked. The boys gripped the table hard as if trying to break it.

"Cause I would like to murder them on the spot!" Nick hissed out as he let his head rest on the table.

"I'm first remember. You can have them after me." Zach retorted, Grant's head on his shoulder.

"Did you boys have a good night sleep? You are acting as if you were kept up all night?" Cammie said. The boys went into some sort of trance taking in what the girls were saying before turning to face them with incredulous looks.

"It was you guys." Grant said, realization spreading through the boys' heads.

"Enjoy your day, boys. Remember, don't mess with a Gallagher Girl." Cammie said as the four girls stood up and left to wander the halls before going to class.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Jonas asked. Zach, Grant and Nick turned to face a usually calm and shy boy.

"What?" Nick asked Jonas.

"I say we prank the girls back. Get even." Zach, Grant and Nick were shocked before clapping their friend on the back.

"Count us in." The boys sported dangerous smirks as they exited the Great Hall after breakfast.

* * *

 **R &R:) What are they going to do?**


	9. Dangerous Dye Job

**Enjoy the chapter:) Reviews would be great.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"I say we prank the girls back. Get even." Zach, Grant and Nick were shocked before clapping their friend on the back.

"Count us in." The boys sported dangerous smirks as they exited the Great Hall after breakfast.

* * *

 **Midnight**

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

The door to Room 415 opened as Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas sneaked in to launch their prank.

"Don't mess anything else. Only do it on them." Zach said before they went to their respective stations: Jonas-Liz, Nick-Macey, Grant-Bex and Zach-Cammie. Once their prank was complete, they left a couple bugs and a note on the large mirror in the room before heading back to their room.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **Girls' Room**

* * *

Screams were heard on the fourth floor as four girls woke up to see what had happened last night.

"Purple. They dyed my hair PURPLE!" Bex screamed as she ran into the bathroom to get it off. Macey was had just woken up and screamed waking everyone else up.

"Bex, your hair is purple. Liz, yours is pink and Cammie, you have green hair!" That woke the other girls up. They ran in front of the floor length mirror and screamed LOUD. Bex sported purple stripes in her hair. Liz had the last 5 inches dyed pink. Macey's hair had four thick lines of blue hair sideways starting from the bottom of her hair.

"I have green streaks in my hair." Cammie mumbled. Cammie stared at herself in the mirror. She had dark green stripes in her dirty blonde hair before screaming.

"Are you kidding me?" Liz yelped as the girls all ran to the bathroom to try to get it out. When they got there, they saw four bottles of hair dye, specifically the hair dye used on them.

"Thank god they only used semi-permanent. I wonder how long this will take to get out." Liz said as she read the bottles.

"Help me get some of this out." Macey asked Bex as the two worked on Macey's blue hair to see if they could get it out.

"It only got lighter. It's not going away." Macey whined. Cammie, Bex and Liz did the same with their hair, only to get it a lighter version of the original colors. Sighing, they took showers and got ready in their uniforms.

* * *

 **Breakfast**

 **Great Hall**

* * *

"Wonder if they're away?" Grant asked his friends as they walked into the Great Hall. Fast footsteps were heard and the four boys turned around in the middle aisle of the Great Hall to see four murderous girls running at them.

Bex threw herself and Grant and began to hit him in the stomach HARD. Compared to her, Liz was simply talking the situation out with Jonas. Macey slapped Nick a couple times before trying to pry Cammie off of Zach so they could talk calmly. Cammie agreed and got Bex off of Grant, each of them grabbing something to eat quickly before heading to the boys' room.

Situation now: Jonas and Liz calmly talking it out while Bex and Cammie were tied up so they wouldn't attack Grant and Zach. Macey was glaring at all four boys, along with Cammie and Bex. Zach, Nick and Grant were sitting on their beds waiting to see what the outcome was.

"Now, why would you dye our hair?" Liz asked in a calm voice.

"Payback for your musical glitter prank." Jonas replied.

"Ya shouldn't have listened to our conversation. Remember your bugs?" Liz said, retelling what Cammie showed them.

"You're new around here and we don't know anything about you. Not even your code names. We needed to know something about you, be it your past in Gallagher or code names." Jonas cried out. Cammie, Macey and Bex sent Liz a don't-spill-anything-look.

"We have our reasons. Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan classified our code names." Liz said, tweaking the truth. She would have added the rest of the CIA board and Director, but that was also classified.

"Just like your school has its secrets from us girls, we have ours." Macey said, implying that the four of them knew that Blackthorne was a school for assassins.

"Unless you four would like to go up against Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan, of course." Liz said. The girls saw fear flash through the boys' eyes before Jonas proposed a truce.

"Truce." Zach and Grant went to untie Cammie and Bex before stepping away just in case they tried attacking.

"Geez. The duck tape was unnecessary." Bex complained as she ripped the tape holding mouth closed.

"Now that this has been resolved. Why don't we head to class? We have a couple minutes before they start." Liz said. The group agreed before they headed down to the second floor for class.

As they took their seats in COW, Mr. Jones came in and started the lesson and Spanish culture.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **P.E.**

* * *

The sophomore girls and boys were working on sparing techniques. Everyone was paired up and fighting using different methods. Exactly halfway through class, Mr. Solomon came on the intercom requesting to talk to Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz in the Headmaster's office. Everyone turned to face the four girls as they walked out of the barn into the changing rooms.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

* * *

"What can we do for you, Mr. Solomon?" Cammie asked once the girls took their seats on the couch.

"You four have a _difficult meeting_." The girls paid full attention as Mr. Solomon gave the folders out.

"Your folders have necessary documents, covers and details of the _meeting_. Any questions?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Aren't there other people who can do this _meeting_?" Liz asked as she took a look at the mission details.

"You know well Ms. Sutton that we give you the _meetings_ that the others fail at or are deemed too _difficult._ " Mr. Solomon replied, clearing Liz's question.

"You will report to the Sublevels. We have a shuttle ready to take you to the closest airport." Mr. Solomon said.

"What should we tell everyone?" Bex asked.

"Any reason. The girls may know the truth, make sure they keep it a secret." Mr. Solomon.

"Prepare all your things during lunch or dinner. I will keep you updated." Mr Solmon said. The girls flipped through the rest of the folder.

"You leave at midnight for your _meeting_." The girls nodded before going to their room. Placing their folders in a password locked suitcase, they headed back to classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Same Time**

 **P.E.**

* * *

"I wonder what they're keeping from us. I mean, a) they come crashing through the roof when the rest of their class is already here, b) their code names are classified and c) Mr. Solomon just asked the four of them to come with him." Nick said, dodging Jonas's punch and kicking his legs.

"Who knows? Let's find out now." Zach gave an excuse for all four boys to leave the class saying that Nick and Jonas needed to be taken to the infirmary. They changed into their uniforms, put their P.E. clothes in their lockers before heading the Headmasters office.

Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick slipped into a secret hallway that was hidden by a large painting of Blackthorne's crest and made their way to a vent that connected to the Headmaster's office.

"Prepare your things during lunch or dinner. I will keep you updated." The boys heard Mr. Solomon say.

"What's he talking about?" Grant asked. The other three shushed him and tried to hear what else was being said.

"You leave at midnight for your meeting." The boys heard the girls say their goodbyes and head down the corridor to the staircase. Seeing that the conversation was over, the boys hurried and followed the girls and saw them go to their room before heading down to their own room.

"They have a meeting. Why would only four of them go for a meeting?" Jonas asked, sitting at his desk, opening his laptop.

"I think it's coded for something. I mean, why would they have a sophomore go for a meeting. Especially when the rest of their class is here." Nick said.

"What are we going to do?" Grant asked. Jonas tried to hack into the CIA files of Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz but he barely made it past the third firewall.

"We follow them. Tonight." And so the boys went to second period and asked about the meeting with Solomon. The girls said that they were being called back to Gallagher for a staff meeting, but since Liz was the best tech person and Cammie's mom was the Headmistress, they were told to come.

The boys didn't believe a word, but played along.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

"Ready?" Cammie asked Bex, Macey and Liz. All four were dressed in black pants, each wore a different colored tang top, either a black or white leather jacket on top and black army boots with two inch heels.. Large duffle bags contained all the equipment needed for their mission including weapons, which they were allowed to bring because of their affiliation with the CIA.

"Let's do this. Hurry, we have to go before anyone sees us." The girls snuck out of their room and ran silently down the hall, down the stairs to Sublevel 1. As they got there, they saw a large black limo ready to take them to the airport.

"Good luck. We'll be awaiting your arrival." Nodding to the driver, he loaded their bags into the boot and opened the door. CAmmie, Bex, Macey and Liz said their goodbyes. Bex, Macey and Liz handed their necklaces to Cammie before getting into the limo.

"Can you ask Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas for us? I'm sure you know which one goes to who. We'll get them later." Mr. Solomon nodded and took the necklaces from Cammie before she hugged him and got into the limo. Signaling to the driver to go, he watched as the car went through the tunnel before heading just outside of the Blackthorne premises using a secret door (sliding wall on the side of the mountain).

* * *

"You can come out now." Mr. Solomon turned around and watched as four figures came out from the shadows and showed to be Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas. Each one sported a serious look.

"What's going on Solomon?" Zach asked. Similar to him, Grant, Nick and Jonas waited, arms crossed, for an answer from Mr. Solomon.

* * *

 **R &R:) Does Mr. Solomon tell the truth or lie?**


	10. Engagements and Enemies

**Yo. Can't believe summer is half over. I'm having a sobfest in my head. LOL. Enjoy this chapter. Any ideas for how the girls tell the guys let me know.**

 **R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"You can come out now." Mr. Solomon watched as four figures came out from the shadows and showed to be Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas. Each one sported a serious look.

"What's going on Mr. Solomon?" Zach asked. Similar to him, Grant, Nick and Jonas waited, arms crossed, for an answer from Mr. Solomon.

* * *

"You followed us and overheard our conversation." Mr. Solomon said, clearly stating that he knew about it.

"We only heard they were gong for a mission and that they were leaving tonight at midnight. Why would only four of them go especially in the middle of the night?" Grant asked, worried for the girls.

"The four of them were called on by Mrs. Morgan. The Director of the CIA is heading down to Gallagher for a meeting on the exchange. The four of them are representatives." Mr. Solomon lied with a straight face. The boys were wary about his response but agreed and headed back to their dorms.

"Somehow, I feel there is more to that story." Zach said.

"We'll just ask when they get back." Nick said.

* * *

 **Far Away in A Palace**

 **Alpha Team**

* * *

"Red highlights are going to look bloody hot" Bex grinned as she read her cover.

"They want Cammie to play the Queen's neice, who's engaged to the Prince of England and I'm her sister." Macey squealed once she finished reading everyone's covers. The girls were currently lounging around their room.

* * *

 **Chameleon's Mission Details**

 **Cover:** Isabella Mikaela Alfonso – Queen's niece

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Dark Blue

 **Age:** 18

 **Likes:** Swimming, Eating chocolate, hanging out with her friends, horseback riding

 **Dislikes:** The color orange, girls who are sluts, archery

 **Family:** younger sister- Valentina Salome Alfonso (Macey)

 **Friends:** Thalia Cruz (Bex) and Nicole Constanza (Liz)

 **Mission:** Stop assassination of Prince of England when he meets the Queen's niece for the first time.

 **Target:** 10 assassins

 **Job:** Protect the Prince of England

"I am engaged to a prince. What could possibly go wrong?" Cammie grunted while Macey began to dye her hair blonde.

Well, we are only doing this for four days. You could a) fall in love and kiss or b) hate each other a lot." Macey replied.

"Please Macey. I don't mix pleasure with business. That's you." Coughs and laughter came from Bex and Liz, as Macey's face grew really red.

"That's enough out of you. Now, we have to practice your manners. We are going to the palace tonight and tomorrow noon you will meet the prince." Macey said shutting Cammie up so she could finish her hair.

Once all the girls were ready they posed in front of the mirror. Cammie was dressed in a light blue gown with silver lining that reached her knees. Macey had dirty blonde hair and dark hazel eyes, she had a violet gown with gold lining similar to Cammie's. Bex had dark red highlights and green eyes. She wore a black dress with a bow on the front. Liz had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light pink dress with sparkles on the skirt-part.

By the time they were all packed with weapons under their dresses, the royal guard was already at the back entrance of the hotel waiting to pick up the four girls to take to the palace.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Blackthorne Institute**

 **P.E.**

* * *

"Eva, do you know why Cammie and the other 3 left last night?" Zach asked his sparing partner, Eva.

"To be honest, we don't get too many details. All we know is that there's a meeting about the exchange at Gallagher. Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz are usually the representatives for our class, so they have to do these kinds of things often." Eva replied, swinging her arm back ready to punch Zach.

"Why don't any of the other girls go? Why is it only the 4 of them going all the time?" Zach wasn't giving up. There was something, something that the girls from Gallagher were not telling.

"We did try. But its best suited for the four of them. After all, they are the best in the year." Eva said, the way she spoke seemed that she was ending the conversation there.

"Thanks. I was just worried about them, you know, going off by themselves." Zach replied.

"We always do." Eva murmured under her breath, hoping no one heard it. However, Zach heard it and his eyes narrowed at the comment.

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Madrid**

 **Same Time**

* * *

"Hurry Isabella. They are going to be here in 1 hour and a half. You need to get ready." A maid ushered Cammie into her room and into the shower. Once Cammie took a shower, she got out, dried herself before wrapping herself in her silk robe and walking out to see her friends dressed and her maid, Sofia.

"Sit here while we get your stuff ready." Sofia had Cammie sit on the chaise before going to the closet to get a gown.

"Milady, please slip on this dress quickly. We need time to do your makeup." Her head maid, Sofia, said. Cammie already had on her undergarments and corset. Bex and Liz helped Cammie into the dress, before leaving the hair and makeup to Sofia while the two went to go get the shoes and jewelry.

Sofia grabbed the brown mascara and eyeliner from the makeup set and got to work with Cammie's eyes. Bex grabbed a pair of silver sandals while Liz grabbed an emerald necklace and two silver bracelets for each hand. After the makeup was done and the jewelry was put on, Cammie stood and looked at herself in the mirror. In front of Cammie stood a beautiful, charming woman. She wore an emerald gown, a silver belt attached to the dress. Her hair was straightened and left down. Her eye shadow was sparkly green.

Bex and Liz took their places next to Cammie. Bex wore a dark red dress to match her highlight. Her makeup was smokey silver and her mascara and eyeliner was black. Liz wore a light purple dress. She had no eye shadow but had brown mascara and eyeliner.

Cammie, Bex and Liz were rushed out of the room by Sofia and down the hallway towards the Grand Staircase. Along the way, one of the doors to the right opened up and Macey presented herself. She donned a black gown with silver jewelry. Her makeup was light pink, her mascara and eyeliner were brown.

"Ready to put on a show?" Macey asked as she joined the three friends. The girls made their way down the staircase to the main living room where they saw Queen Maria and her husband, along with their personal maid and butler.

"Aunt Maria, Uncle Fernando. How are faring this afternoon?" Cammie hugged the Queen and King

"I'm fine, Isabella. It is lovely to see you again, Valentina." Macey did the same as Cammie did.

"Thalia. Nicole. It's a pleasure to have you here again. How was your trip to Brazil?" Uncle Fernando asked.

"It was pleasant. We had a lot of fun." Bex replied. Liz nodded along before adding.

"The view from the helicopter was amazing."

"The Royal family of England has arrived." The butler who was standing with them received the news and told the King and Queen.

"Very well. Please escort them in." The maid and butler left the room to fetch their guests. While that was happening, the Queen slipped a piece of paper into Cammie's hand.

"Val. Thalia. Nicky. Look here." The four girls read the piece of paper the Queen gave Cammie.

* * *

 _Girls, I trust you to be careful. Don't trust any of our staff with your secret. We don't know if there is a mole in the castle. Be on guard and please take care of the Prince. I wish you all the best, Alpha. Burn this when you four are done._

 _Signed (with the Seal of the Royal Family of Spain)_

* * *

Once the girls were done, Cammie discreetly slipped the paper into the fire burning and watched as it became non-existent. A knock was heard on the door. The Queen and King stood up and gave the girls a be-careful look. The King allowed the butler to come in with their guests. The door opened and the English Royal Family walked through.

"Welcome to our palace, Nicholas. Leila." Cammie watched as her 'uncle and aunt' exchanged hugs and handshakes with the English King and Queen.

"It is very nice to see you again Maria. How have you fared?" Queen Leila asked.

"Very well. And you?" Queen Leila replied with the same answer.

"Fernando. Maria. This is our son, Daniel. Daniel, this is the King and Queen of Spain." King Nicholas said.

"Good afternoon your majesties. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Daniel greeted.

"He's bloody hot, don't you think so?" Bex whispered so only the four of them could hear.

"He is cute. It will be nice to get to know him. But I don't like him. That is the real Isabella's duty" Cammie replied.

"Nice to meet you Daniel. Daniel, these are my two nieces, Isabella, your fiancé and Valentina, her younger sister." Queen Maria introduced.

"Good afternoon your majesties and prince. It is an honor to have you here." Cammie said to the English Royal Family while Macey curtsied.

"And these are their friends, Thalia and Nicole." Bex and Liz followed Macey's lead and curtsied.

"I must excuse me and my friends your majesties. We have some business to attend." Nicholas, Leila and Daniel said their farewells to the three girls. Macey turned around to face Cammie and nodded to her.

"I'll see you soon Izzy." Macey said. Macey left the room. Bex and Liz said their goodbyes to Cammie and left the room following Macey.

"Why don't you and Daniel get to know each other? We can all meet for lunch on the patio." Queen Maria turned to me and smiled.

"I would be delighted to. Shall we go your highness?" Cammie asked Daniel.

"Sure. And just call me Daniel, Princess." Daniel gave Cammie a smile as he held out an arm for her to take.

"As long as you call me Isabella." Cammie accepted his hand and the two began to wander around the halls of the palace, getting to know each other very well.

* * *

Lunch flew by quickly. During the evening, Cammie re-introduced Daniel to her sister and friends. The three girls began to tease the couple. Soon, Daniel bid his fiancé goodnight before retiring to his own room across the hall.

* * *

"How is he?" Macey asked as the girls flopped onto Cammie's bed. **(A/N When they are talking about the prince below, they don't actually mean it. It is their cover so they have to play the loving sister and charming fiancé)**

"To be honest, I was expecting the prince to be uptight and brat-like attitude. But he is funny, charming and flirty. I like him." Cammie grinned.

"You two look perfect together." Macey gave her sister a hug.

"Best of luck with Daniel Izzy." Bex and Liz said their goodbyes and gave hugs before retiring to their room. Macey and Cammie got ready for bed, since their rooms are connected by a side door, and the two fell asleep, aware of the assassination that was in the future.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Spain**

* * *

"Has the target made contact with the Spanish Royal Family?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Princess Isabella has taken a liking to Prince Daniel. We have an eye on them in the palace." Another voice replied.

"Good. Ready your men. We attack tomorrow night." The first voice cackled.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it:) Do Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas find out the Alpha Team's secret? Who is in charge of the assassination? Is it the famed Catherine Goode? Review if you have any ideas.**


	11. Code Black

**Sorry it's been a couple days. Had to find the perfect chapter before posting.**

 **Things that have changed: the gang is in junior year. The exchange was the Gallagher juniors going to Blackthorne**

 **Enjoy R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Has the Royal Family gone to the Palace of Spain?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Princess Isabella has taken a liking to Prince Daniel. We have an eye on them in the palace." Another voice replied.

"Good. Ready your men. We attack tomorrow night." The first voice cackled.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

 **Blackthorne**

 **Dinner**

* * *

"Are the girls back yet? Nick asked. He, Zach, Grant and Jonas were eating dinnerin the Great Hall.

"Mr. Solomon said they'd be back in a couple days." Jonas said, biting into his pizza.

"A meeting doesn't take a couple days, does it?" Grant pondered on the thought.

"There's more to this. The other day, I saw the girls talking about Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. It's almost as if they have a chance at not coming back." Zach replied.

* * *

"Dinner has already started and I'm hungry." Bex groaned as she, Cammie, Macey and Liz walked to the Great Hall.

"Won't this be a surprise to all?" Liz flipped through a book of poisons and remedies.

"Let's go in, shall we." Cammie pushed the doors open and the four walked in. The rest of their sisters watched as the four girls walked intot the room to get food before sitting at their designated table with four certain Blackthorne Boys.

"Nice to see you four again. Miss us?" Macey asked, sliding next to Nick.

You're back. How did it go?" Jonas asked Liz once she sat down.

"Well. It was the staff and Director mostly asking questions about the exchange." Liz explained.

"Why did it take four days? Don't meetings usually end in one or two days?" Grant asked the girls.

"Actually I don't know. The meeting was done in two days. We spent the other two days with Mrs. Morgan." Bex exclaimed.

"Hmm. Okay, glad you girls are back." Zach wrapped his arm around Cammie's waist, an action that didn't go unseen by Macey, Bex and Liz.

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm**

 **After Dinner**

* * *

"Did you do it Zach?" Nick asked as the boys got back from dinner. Jonas opened up his laptop and connected to the bug that Zach placed in Cammie's pocket. Since the girls weren't wearing their uniforms, it was easier to place the bug in her pocket.

"How could she have been there?" Cammie's voice came through.

"Did you tell your mom, Cammie?" Liz asked.

"It's better we didn't. The Director knows and that's all." Cammie replied.

"Why would she be after Daniel though?" Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas grew jealous and anxious at the sound of another boy's name.

"It couldn't be…" Liz wondered.

"What Lizzie?" Bex asked, knowing Liz had caught onto something.

"Is she after you Cammie? This is the third time we've seen her in less than two months." Zach was worried. His best friend had someone after them and he didn't know how to help her.

"So you found out." Cammie's voice expressed tiredness.

"Why didn't you tell us a psychotic bitch was after you?" Bex's voice shouted through the bug, slightly deafening the boys' hearing for seconds.

"So you wanted to know that the an enemy of the CIA is after me, and that you being around me can be dangerous?" Cammie said.

"Yes. Cause we're sisters. We stick together." Macey said.

"What does she want with you?" Liz asked.

* * *

"Who is this person that's after Cammie?" Grant asked his friends.

"She never told us anything about it. Why are they hiding all this from us?" Nick wondered.

* * *

"The list of members. The list that I may or may not have seen at the Circus when I was a child." Cammie said.

"Do you think she could come here?" Macey asked.

"Yes. If it's who I think it is, she'd do anything to get that list. Even if means killing Cammie so no one else can use the list." Bex exclaimed.

"Dammit. Of all the people in the world, it had to be a former sister." Bex swore. From the shocked gasps, the boys knew that Macey and Liz realized who it was.

* * *

"The person hunting Cammie is a Gallagher Academy alumni?" Jonas said, astonished.

* * *

There was a brief silence. All that could be heard through the bug was ruffling sounds. It seemed that Cammie had changed clothes. Surprisingly, the boys could still hear through the bug, though everything was a bit muffled.

"Well, that's enough talk for tonight. Shall we go to sleep?" Liz asked. Jonas, Nick, Grant and Zach knew that the conversation was over and shut the laptop, discussed briefly what they heard before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **CovOps**

* * *

"Hello boys and girls." Mr. Brown walked into CovOps class.

"Where's Mr. Solomon?" One of the other boys in the class asked.

"He has a meeting with the Headmaster and couple other teachers. I will be subbing in for him today." Mr. Brown said.

"I will be going along with the lesson plan that Mr. Solomon has set out for today." Mr. Brown flipped through the folder in his hands until he grabbed a sheet out, the plans for today.

"Today we are going to be talking about the top team in the CIA." Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz stiffened as they heard those words come out of Mr. Brown's mouth.

"Carter. What's their team name?" One of the boys answered back.

"The Alpha Team." The entire time, the girls were in stiff positions.

"Correct. There are four members on the team. Smith, what are their names?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Chameleon, Duchess, Peacock and Bookworm." The girls cringed when they heard their code name being said.

"Williams. What does the Duchess specialize in?"

"Strength." The boy replied.

"Miller. Chameleon's strength?" Mr. Brown looked at the boy.

"Stealth and Speed."

"Anderson. Bookworm's strength?"

"Hacking and Usage of Electronics." Jonas answered.

"What is Peacock's strength? Dixon?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Disguise." James Dixon replied.

"Good. Before we move on to another team's strengths, do you have any questions about the Alpha Team?" A couple hands shot up.

"Have you ever met the Alpha Team?" One of the boys in the front row asked.

"No, I haven't. Next." Mr. Brown replied.

"How many missions have they completed?"

"So far, 20 missions." Mr. Brown answered.

"Have they ever failed a mission?" Cammie giggled along with Liz while Bex and Macey snickered when they heard.

"Never."

"Have they ever had to kill before during a mission?" The question made all the boys stiffen, after all they were trained assassins.

"I presume. I don't know for sure." Mr. Brown said.

"Last question, Cross." Mr. Brown gestured at Nick to ask away.

"Can we meet them?" Nick asked.

* * *

'You already have!' The four girls thought.

* * *

"I can put in a word about it to Mr. Solomon. Or you may ask him yourselves." Mr. Brown replied.

"Wait. Mr. Solomon has met the Alpha team?" Grant asked.

"Yes. He knows them personally. End of questions. Moving on to the next team." And so the rest of the class continued.

As the girls left class for lunch, Mr. Brown slipped Cammie a paper and told them it was from Mr. Solomon.

* * *

 _Girls, Catherine has been sighted nearby. Gear up. Put the paper in water when you are done._

 _Solomon_

* * *

Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz told their excuses before heading upstairs to their rooms.

"Gear up guys. She's near here." In the process of grabbing their weapon-filled suitcase, Cammie had crushed the bug the boys put in her jacket the night before as she placed the suitcase on her bed.

"Here." Bex reached and took the gun from Cammie as slipped in a holster before letting her skirt cover it. Bex slipped an extra pack of bullets in her pocket into her pocket and zipped it.

Macey grabbed a gun and put it in the holster under her skirt, making sure to grab extra bullets before grabbing a knife and putting it in a holster under her jacket.

Liz grabbed a couple vials of knockout liquid and a gun, slipping the gun in the holster under her skirt and vials into her pocket.

Cammie took out two guns and two packs of extra bullets before slipping them in holsters under her skirt.

"You ready Cammie?" Bex asked. Cammie shoved the suitcase back into its hiding spot before putting on her jacket.

"Coming." The girls were on guard throughout Lunch and classes, making sure nothing had happened.

"You guys are acting kinda weird." Grant asked as they walked in for dinner.

"Really how?" Bex asked, hoping that Grant hadn't caught onto too much.

"Your eyes. You keep moving your eyes around the room. Are you looking for someome?" Grant asked.

"Not personally. Just checking out the structure of the hall, that's all." Bex replied.

Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz let out sighs inside their heads. So far they hadn't been caught.

"Do you think that Mr. Solomon will allow us to meet the famous Alpha Team?" Nick asked his friends as they began to eat their dinner.

"Maybe, maybe not. Barely any one knows what the four of them look like." Jonas replied.

"What do you four think?" Grant asked the girls.

"I don't know. Mr. Solomon isn't exactly predictable." Cammie said, biting into her spaghetti.

"Have you or the girls ever met them?" Zach asked.

"Nope." Macey replied. The gang began to chat and eat their food as dinner progressed. About halfway through dinner, something happened.

"CODE BLACK!"

"CODE BLACK!"

* * *

 **R &R:) Who has broken in...**


	12. Redheads and Revelations

**Hey hey. Finally finished the chapter. Enjoy. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"CODE BLACK!"

"CODE BLACK!"

* * *

The whole hall went into panic except for four girls and a certain teacher.

"Stay in your seats." Mr. Solomon shouted into the microphone, knowing that the halls of Blachthorne would be hosting a certain redhead and her goons for a while.

"All of you are to stay calm and seated." Mr. Solomon said. The whole school had changed. Lights had turned off and lanterns lit up. The outside spotlights were on. Blackthorne's gun, one of the school's most prized possessions, was secured into a vault and hidden down below the ground.

"What do we do?" Bex whispered in Gallagher Girl code since they were in a room full of spys. **(A/N girl sitting on one side of table, boys on other side. Girls will only use GG code in this chapter, none other)**

"Wait for them to come to us. If we go out there, we won't know how many there are. When they come, slip your weapons out of their holsters and run towards them to engage." The other three nodded.

"Knowing her, she'll send her goons first. Cammie, you should stay behind and wait for her to come or once we've got the intruders at gunpoint/knife-point." Macey said in Gallagher Girl code.

"Alpha Team is back from break." Liz said in code. The other three nodded at Liz.

* * *

Suddenly, three intruders dressed in black burst through the main doors of the Great Hall.

"Bex. Liz. Macey. Go." The three girls who were standing burst forward and began to fight the intruders.

"What are Bex, Liz and Macey doing?" Jonas asked when the three girls jumped out of their seats and ran for the intruders.

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything?" Nick watched the expressions on Cammie's face change.

"Be patient." Cammie said. The boys looked at her as if she had a second head.

Bex, Macey and Liz each stood in front of an intruder, holding weapons in their hands, waiting for them to make their move. The intruders didn't bring out their weapons, just stood in front of each girl watching Catherine.

Liz held a gun and vial of knockout liquid in her hands. Macey held up a knife, ready to fight the intruder in front of her who had the same weapon. Bex held up her gun, an extra pack of bullets in the other hand.

"Cammie, what is going on?" Grant asked. Ignoring his question, Cammie stood from her seat. Ignoring everyone ones' looks, she walked down the center aisle towards the door. She stopped at the edge of the last set of tables and waited.

"Come out wherever you are" Cammie said loudly so all could hear. The teachers were standing up ready to help if needed.

* * *

Laughter and clapping sounds were heard as footsteps came closer to the doors. In walked an enemy of the CIA, Catherine Goode, not that anyone but the girls, Zach and his three best friends and the teachers could tell. Cammie whipped out her guns and pointed them in an x formation towards the woman.

"Cameron dear. Lovely to see you again." Gasps were heard. Zach couldn't believe it. His _mother_ was in his school, being held under gunpoint by his crush, not that he'd say that outloud.

"What do you want Catherine?" The name brought a whole new round of gasps. Many people in the room knew of the famed terrorist.

"What are you doing here Catherine?" Cammie asked.

"Leaving you a warning. I will be getting that list Cameron no matter what." Catherine smirked at Cammie.

"You will never get it. I swear on the sword." Cammie hissed out. Laughing Catherine looked around the room taking in all the shocked, surprised and scared faces, some even made, before stopping at a face with the same eyes as her.

"Zachary. How have you been?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine. Can't say I'm pleased to see you." Zach bit out harshly, standing up from his seat and watching his mother. **(A/N Positions: Catherine-middle of doors, Cammie – right in front of Catherine, Zach – a few feet away from one of the tables to the right of the middle aisle, Bex, Macey and Liz – to right and left of Cammie with their own intruder)**

"Zachary, you shouldn't call me by my name? It's mother to you." There were no gasps. Most people knew that Zach was the son of Catherine Goode. But it wasn't looked down upon because many of the boys that attended Blackthorne had bad pasts and some had terrorists in their ancestry.

"Cammie, what the hell is going on" Grant asked, frustration starting to show through his voice as he, Nick and Jonas got up from their seats and stood next to Zach.

"Oh, they don't know, do they?" Cammie kept her guns fixatated on Catherine as she surveyed the situation around her: her friends ready to engage the intruders and a hall full of students behind her.

"Shut up bitch!" Bex snarled out.

"Zachary. Don't you know who these girls are?" Catherine asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Have you ever wondered why these four never tell you anything?" Catherine asked the boys. Everyone in the room was listening to Catherine.

"What are you saying? They have told us things." Jonas retorted.

"What's their code name? Why do they leave suddenly and come back days later? Why don't they answer your questions with the truth?" Catherine asked. Realization dawned on the four boys that they couldn't answer those questions.

"Catherine, get to the point." Zach hissed. His face showed no emotion but his eyes had flames in them.

"Do you know who they are?" Catherine asked. Seeing as the boys made no noise, she continued.

"Clearly you don't." Mad looks were shot at Catherine from the four boys and some of the other students around the hall.

"Zachary, I will introduce you then." Catherine waved her hands at Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz.

"Catherine, shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." Cammie cursed. The boys all looked at Cammie, wondering what she and her friends were trying to keep a secret.

"Cameron, Rebecca." Bex wanted to go and crush Catherine that very instant for calling her Rebecca.

"Macey. Elizabeth. Meet my son, Zachary and his friends, Grant, Nicholas and Jonas." Catherine said.

"Zachary and friends…" Cammie held a stare down with Catherine, waiting for her to tell, since it was eventually going to come out.

"Meet the famous Alpha Team."

* * *

 **R &R:) It has finally been revealed. Review if you want to guess what the boys' reactions are along with the rest of Blackthorne. Do the girls begin fight with Catherine and co?**


	13. Liar Liar

**Hi everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Zachary and friends…" Cammie held a stare down with Catherine, waiting for her to tell, since it was eventually going to come out.

"Meet the famed Alpha Team."

* * *

The hall erupted with chatter as students and staff began to gossip about the revealation.

"You're lying. Cammie and the girls would never lie to us." Nick hissed out at Catherine.

"But I'm not. You don't see Cameron and the rest of them denying it, do you?" Zach didn't want to believe that their friends were the famous Alpha Team.

"Catherine. Get out of here before I kill you here and now." Cammie shouted at Catherine. Cammie knew she had to get Catherine to leave before she spilled any more secrets.

"Admit it Cameron. You can't hide it anymore." Catherine cackled. The four boys were staring at their friends, in shock that they had been lied to all along.

Everyone" Cammie called out to all the students and staff in the hall.

"Get down." With those words, all the students and staff got under the tables and watched the fight begin. Bex, Macey and Liz began to fight their opponent while Cammie ran at Catherine, holding a gun at her head.

"Cammie." Liz screamed all of a sudden. Keeping her gun at Catherine, Cammie turned her head to see one of the intruders holding a gun at a student's head. While the gun at the student's head distracted Bex and Macey, the two intruders they were fighting made their way behind Catherine.

"Let him go Catherine." Cammie snarled. Her patience was running low and she was close to snapping.

"I don't do orders Cameron. Let's make a deal. Drop your weapons and we will let the boy go. Like I said before, I came as a warning. Don't disappoint me." Catherine said. Bex, Macey and Liz waited for orders from Cammie.

"Very well." Cammie stepped a couple feet away from Catherine and set her guns down.

"Let the boy go now, or the deal is off." Cammie said from her crouched place on the floor. Catherine told the man to let go of the student and he followed the order and retreated to behind Catherine. Whipping up her guns, Cammie shot two of the goons who staggered from the shots to the shoulders.

"I shall take my leave now. Mark my words Cameron. Your days are numbered." Catherine said before sinking into the shadows of the school. The Alpha Team grouped up where Cammie was standing and began to talk about further security around Blackthorne. They were about to tell the students and staff about their plans when Cammie made a call.

"Agent Cameron speaking." Cammie said into phone. The hall heard a muffled sound come from the phone but weren't able to hear anything clearly.

"Blackthorne has been breached by Catherine." Cammie replied to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Will we need to be debriefed as usual?" Cammie went silent as she listened to the voice.

"Very well. Is questioning aloud?" Cammie asked.

"I understand." Cammie ended the call before telling the girls what their orders were **(no one else can hear it** ).

"Listen up." Cammie shouted to the students and staff.

"By orders of the Director of the CIA, the rest of the school will be closed off for the meantime until it is searched." Cammie said. Liz handed Bex, Macey and Cammie a set of comms and set up a small tracking device on her watch to track the three down.

"We ask that you remain in the Great Hall until all four of us return and give you permission to leave." Cammie ended her speech. Turning to the girls, they checked all their weapons before heading out of the Great Hall, locking the doors behind them.

* * *

 **After The Girls Leave**

 **Boys' Table**

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"The Alpha Team."

"I can't believe we've been taking classes with them all this time."

"This can't be happening."

"No way!" Whispers and gossip increased as the students and staff tried to make the best of their situation. Meanwhile Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas went back to their table and sat down, each one pondering over the recent events.

"They never told us." Nick finally broke the silence.

"How could they? They kept everything a secret. They knew that we looked up to them." Grant said, his hand gripping the table very tightly.

"That person they were talking about before. The one who wanted some kind of list? That was Catherine. My _mother_ is after my best friend." Zach revealed.

"It makes sense." The three turned to face Jonas and the look they gave him asked for an explanation.

"I mean, if you were in their position, would you tell them about your secret? Especially when someone is after your life?" The boys pondered over the explanation.

"Even then, they didn't trust us enough. We had to hear from his mother." Nick pointed at Zach.

"He's right." Nick and Grant looked at Zach, who had his head resting in his hands.

"There could be a mole anywhere. If someone overhears the conversation we have, the girls could be in more danger. Besides, I think we should talk to them before making accusations." Jonas, Nick and Grant agreed with Zach and the four began to talk with their classmates about the Alpha Team.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **2 Hours**

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall opened and in stepped the four girls the rest of the school was talking about. Each one had a disheveled appearance as they began to talk to the students. Liz and Bex had rips in their uniforms all over. Macey had no jacket on, showing her torn shirt and a purple bruise forming on her arm. Cammie sported rips in her jacket and shirt revealing her toned skin and a couple cuts on her arms.

"Blackthorne has been cleared of all intruders. Please make your way to your dorms immediately. Classes will continue tomorrow two hours later than usual. CIA operatives will be checking security around school tomorrow." Cammie ended her speech. The boys began to make their way up to their dorms. The rest of the Gallagher Girls asked a couple questions about them before following the boys up to their dorms. The only people left in the room were four boys.

* * *

"I can't do this now. We will answer your questions tomorrow. Meet us in our room after dinner." Cammie said, before leaving the hall. Bex and Macey turned to follow leaving Liz behind.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked Liz.

"We're all fine. We were notified about Catherine's presence around Blackthorne earlier so we were prepared." Liz tried to fix her blonde curls form getting tangled in her uniform buttons.

"Are Cammie, Bex and Macey okay?" Zach asked, worried about a certain dirty-blonde haired girl.

"They're fine. We're just a bit worn out from searching the whole school for any remaining intruders. As for your questions, I'm sure you have a lot to ask us. The Director has told us to answer some of your questions during CovOps and P.E." Liz explained to the boys. Seeing that the boys understood and kept silent, Liz thanked them before heading upstairs to her dorm to find her friends disarmed and dressed in sleeping garments.

* * *

"Cammie, give me your arm." Macey grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned Cammie's cuts before wrapping a bandage around it to prevent infection.

"What did they say?" Bex asked as she locked all the weapons in the suitcase before hiding it once again.

"They asked if we were okay. I think they'll have plenty questions after dinner for us, and they respected our wishes to wait until then." Liz changed into a pair of shorts and shirt.

"I wonder whether they'll trust us again." Cammie said aloud, thinking to herself.

"It all depends. Will they listen to our reasons or not?" Macey replied before the four girls hit their beds for a good night sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

As students walked down the halls of Blackthorne to their classes, they would often pass by CIA operatives who were working on upgrading security of Blackthorne. Meanwhile in CovOps class, a mini interrogation was occurring.

* * *

"The Director has given permission for you all to ask questions to these four. Raise your hand and I will call on you." Mr. Solomon said.

"Let's begin."

 **R &R What kind of questions should be asked, cause I don't know what to ask:) First five questions posted will be used. Thanks XD**


	14. Moonlight Kisses

**Waa. Sorry it's taken me so long to write. I kept saying I was going to write the next chapter and was pushing it off. Hope you all like it.**

 **Enjoy. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

* * *

As students walked down the halls of Blackthorne to their classes, they would often pass by CIA operatives who were working on upgrading security of Blackthorne. Meanwhile in CovOps class, a mini interrogation was occurring.

"The Director has given permission for you all to ask questions to these four. Raise your hand and I will call on you." Mr. Solomon said.

"Let's begin."

* * *

The class was silent as the four girls sat in the front of the room. Bex was reclining in one of the near by seats. Liz and Macey were seated on Mr. Solomon's desk and Cammie was lounging in Mr. Solomon's chair.

"Was Catherine telling the truth? Are you four the Alpha Team?" One of the boys in the first row asked. Bex, Macey and Liz decided to keep quiet and let Cammie do the talking as the leader.

"She was. We're the Alpha Team." With Cammie's statement, the boys began to gossip among themselves until Mr. Solomon got them quiet again.

"What are your codenames?"

"My code name is Bookworm." Liz answered first.

"I'm the Peacock." Macey followed up.

"Duchess is mine." Bex answered.

"Mine's Chameleon." Cammie said the class. Hands rose once more as Mr. Solomon called on the next person.

"Did you really leave for a meeting a couple days ago?"

"No. It was a mission." Cammie answered.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Finally, one of the boys asked the question they all had been waiting for.

"Being the Alpha Team means that we handle all missions classified highly dangerous or other dangerous ones that others have failed doing. While doing so, we are entrusted with the job of protecting civilians and spies alike." Cammie answered after a brief pause.

"How many missions have you four gone on?"

"Over twenty." Cammie replied.

"Have you had to kill before?" Liz slightly cringed, only so four certain people other then the girls and Mr. Solomon noticed.

"Yes. And I'm sure some of you may do as well." Wide eyes stared at the four girls at the front of the room. The boys realized that the four girls in the front of the class knew of their school's secret, that Blackthorne trained assassins.

After the questioning was over, class proceeded as usual. In the hallways, Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz gained lots of attention from the boys as they walked.

* * *

 **After Dinner**

 **Hallway**

* * *

"I wonder if the guys are mad." Macey asked as the four girls walked up to their room.

"Probably. They'll be more upset, then mad. They know our circumstances. We just have to explain the more personal information." Liz skipped up the stairs behind Cammie and Bex who were having their own conversation much like Macey and Liz.

"Do you think we should talk to them about Catherine?" Bex asked Cammie.

"They all need to know. After the incident last night, we owe them an explanation, especially Zach." Cammie's poker face fell down and she bit her lip. Standing in front of the door of the room, knowing four boys were waiting, they tensed up.

"We can do this. They're our friends." Liz chirped, bringing the other three to a relaxed state. Cammie reached out her hand, opened the door and walked in, followed by Bex, Macey and Liz.

* * *

Sitting on the floor in a semicircle were the boys. Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz sat across from them and waited for them to ask away.

"Why?" Nick finally asked. Everyone turned to face him as he continued.

"Why didn't you tell us? I get that it was classified but did you not trust us enough to tell?" Nick was staring at Macey by the end of his rant.

"We did trust you, and we still do. We tried to keep you out of that life, to keep you safe from the danger that knowing about us brings." Macey replied, her eyes were staring into Nick's as she told him.

"How long have you four been the Alpha Team?" Grant asked.

"About two and a half years now." Bex replied. The boys asked questions about the Alpha Team when Zach spoke for the first time that evening.

"How do you know Catherine?" And there was the question that Cammie had been waiting for.

"Catherine's an enemy of my mom and dad. I may have seen a list of names years ago and now she wants to get it." Zach was shocked. He had heard Cammie talk about her mom before but never her dad.

"You say she's an enemy of your mom and dad, right? Come to think of it, your mom is Gallagher's Headmistress, but what does you dad do?" Grant asked. Bex, Macey and Liz used their hands and made x's, silently telling Grant to stop.

"I can't do this." Cammie said. As she stood up, the boys say tears gather in her eyes. Cammie walked to the door and left the room leaving three girls to tell the rest of the story.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked, worried about his friend.

"She will be in a bit. Probably hiding in the school." Macey replied.

"Bloody hell. I'm exhausted." Bex pulled a pillow from her bed and lied on her stomach, her elbows resting on the pillow.

* * *

"What happened to her dad?" Jonas asked. Zach knew the answer to the question. He had overheard her talk about her latest kill years ago when she visited him.

"Cammie's dad and Mr. Solomon went on a mission to track down the second copy of the list. Her dad never came back. We tried tracking him down last year and we found his grave." Bex explained, getting shocked faces from the boys.

"It was Catherine. I overheard her talking a couple years ago when she decided to visit." Zach said, disgusted that he and Catherine were even related.

"She confessed to doing so a couple nights ago. I can't say too much, but we went to Spain for a mission. Catherine was there. She got Cammie really riled up." Macey said.

"I have to go after her." Zach stood up and made his way towards the door when Bex's voice stopped him momentarily.

"Don't hurt her Goode." Nodding, Zach rushed off to find Cammie.

* * *

 **In A Secret Passageway**

* * *

Cammie was standing in the middle of the room looking outside at the night sky. Tears were running down her cheeks and falling onto her uniform. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around, knowing exactly whom it was.

The figure wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist and put his head on her shoulder. His hands made small circles on Cammie's waist as he tried to comfort her.

"Hey." Zach whispered in Cammie's ear. Cammie moved her hands from her sides to wrap around Zach's arms, which were around her waist.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Cammie said. Her voice was quiet and raspy, as she had been crying for a while.

"Came to see how you're holding up." Zach replied. There was a brief silence in the room save for Cammie's short breaths.

"I'm fine." Cammie retorted as she broke away from Zach and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cammie, let it all out." Zach took a step towards her.

"Like I said Zach, I'm fine." Cammie was lying through her teeth, and Zach knew it very well. Her face was lined with tear streaks; her eyes were red and puffy. Reaching a hand out, Zach grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Cammie, he's still with you. He's always with you, in your heart." Zach said, and Cammie's mask broke. She clenched her hands on Zach's shirt as she cried into his neck. Soon the sobs quieted down and Cammie relaxed in Zach's arms.

"Why? Why did you come after me?" Cammie asked. Zach decided it was time to tell her. Lifting her head up so their eyes met, he bent his head slightly and let his lips meet hers.

After getting past the shock, Cammie shyly responded to the kiss. It was nothing like she had imagined. Cammie felt a fire spark with in her. The kiss was perfect. Not too gentle, not too rough. It was fiery and passionate. Needed air to breathe, the two separated from each other.

Zach smirked as he saw the effect he had on Cammie, who was outright blushing, her eyes averted from Zach's eyes. Laughing, Zach tilted Cammie's face to face his.

"Cammie. I love you." Zach said, staring deep into Cammie's sapphire eyes.

"I love you too." Cammie blushed as Zach pulled her in for another kiss. The fire from earlier sparked once again as Zach trailed his tongue on her bottom lip, seeking an entry and gaining one.

"Will you go out with me Cammie?" Zach asked the girl in his arms. Cammie nodded before giving his a gentle kiss.

"Let's go. I'm sure they're waiting." Cammie laughed as she entwined their fingers and walked back to the girls' dorm.

* * *

 **Eeep. Finally. The two are a couple. But will it last? R &R:)**


	15. Hidden Darkness

**Hey yall. Sorry it's taken so long to post this, got a lot of schoolwork lately. I despise all the work my teachers give me. I'm currently writing the next chapter so it should be up sometime over the weekend.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Will you go out with me Cammie?" Zach asked the girl in his arms. Cammie nodded before giving his a gentle kiss.

"Let's go. I'm sure they're waiting." Cammie laughed as she entwined their fingers and walked back to the girls' dorm.

* * *

"Girl. You didn't!" Macey screamed. The boys had left while Cammie and Zach were out of the room. Zach said his goodbyes to Cammie before walking down the hall to his class.

"Tell me everything." Bex yelled. The four girls were on the floor, dressed in sleepwear. Bex was reclining on a pillow, her head in her hands. Liz was leaning against the end of the bed. Cammie was sitting in front of the she-devil, also known as Macey.

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell." Cammie grinned as Bex, Macey and Liz burst into screams and cheers.

"Are you and Zachy dating?" Macey put on her I'm-right-as-always smirk and waited for Cammie to answer.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Two Months**

 **December**

* * *

Winter Break was around the corner, exactly 2 weeks, 6 days and 19 hours away.

Many things had changed in the past two months For starters, Grant finally got the balls to ask Bex out during P.E. and she happily agreed. Liz and Jonas had bonded over an extra credit project for Poisons class and soon fell for each other, not that either one would confess yet. Macey had Nick wrapped around her finger, literally. Beck and call, he would be there. Just kidding. Like Grant, he grabbed whatever courage he had and asked her out during a stroll around the school grounds. Cammie and Zach were going steady, the two would often be seen walking around school together or spending time together in the Library.

Catherine had yet to make a move again, leaving the Alpha Team wondering when she was going to strike. Similarly along those lines, they hadn't been sent on a mission in over two months.

* * *

"Get up girl. Breakfast will be finished at this rate." Macey pounced on Cammie, shocking the living daylights out of her.

"Macey. What is wrong with you?" Cammie mumbled as she grudgingly got out bed and into the Macey-approved uniform they always wore. Minutes later, the girls made their way down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"How are you?" Cammie felt a pair of lips on the top of her head as Zach sat down next to her, Grant, Nick and Jonas joining them at their table.

"Good." Cammie smiled before starting a conversation with Zach, Bex and Grant. Across the table, Liz and Jonas were in a heated discussion about NASA and their satellites. Macey was filing her already-perfect nails while talking with Nick about styles and clothing.

* * *

 **Later on that day**

 **Guns and Weaponry**

* * *

Cammie stood, shoulders squared forward, feet spread apart, arms up, the pistol in her hand. Looking out at the target, she aimed her gun and shot the bullets in a row, the loud sounds ringing out loud throughout the room. Slapping Bex's hand, the two girls switched spots and Bex began to fire shots with a sniper when the speakers in the classroom went off.

"Cameron Morgan to the Headmaster's office. Cameron Morgan to the Headmaster's office." The voice stopped and everyone in the class turned to face Cammie.

"See ya guys." Cammie waved to her friends before exiting the shooting rink and walking down the hallways. Knocking on the door to the Headmaster's office, she walked in to see her Aunt Abby, her mom, Mr. Solomon and the Director.

"Director, nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Cammie asked as she sat down on the couch. On the opposite couch, the Director sat down. Mr. Solomon was at the Headmaster's desk typing away at the laptop, Aunt Abby next to him. Mrs. Morgan was sitting next to Cammie on the couch.

"You have a new mission Cameron. A highly dangerous mission." The Director said.

"And that brought you here? Am I missing something or is there something you're not telling me?" Cammie asked, her eyebrows narrowing.

"You are to track and put an end to the COC. The mission time is indefinite." Cammie's heart lurched.

"You want the four of us to go after the most wanted terrorist group in the world, on our own?" Cammie said.

"Cammie, it has been decided that you and Bex will do it on your own." Mrs. Morgan said.

"The two of us… you want us to go without Macey and Liz." Cammie was shocked. Of all the things, she wasn't expecting that.

"Think about it Squirt. Macey and Liz have civilian families, who don't know their daughter is a spy. We can't keep them away for who knows how long, especially when you and Bex will be infiltrating the COC." Aunt Abby said from where she was helping Mr. Solomon.

"I'll talk to Bex about it later on. When do we leave?" Cammie asked.

"You leave during the Winter Ball. Find an excuse for Macey and Liz. New clothes will need to be bought, as you will be changing your look. The rest of the details will be given on the day you leave." Cammie knew that the conversation was over. She left the office and went in search for Bex, who was found with Grant in the P.E. Barn sparring since classes were over.

* * *

"Bex. We need to talk." Bex stopped fighting Grant and turned to face Cammie. By the look on her face, Bex knew it was serious. Saying goodbye to Grant, the two girls walked into the grass field, which overlooked part of the mountain.

"The Director gave us a mission. We leave in a week, in the middle of the Winter Ball." Cammie said, sitting down on the grass, Bex following behind her.

"What is it?" Bex asked.

"We're going after the COC and ending it for good. The Director said that the time would be indefinite as it all depends on how long we take." Cammie replied.

"Let's go tell Macey and Liz then." Bex got up and was walking away when Cammie raced in front of her, blocking Bex's path.

"Cammie, what are you doing?" Bex was confused. Cammie explained what Aunt Abby and the Director had said about Macey and Liz. After Cammie was done, it took a couple seconds for Bex to completely register what Cammie said.

"So let me get this straight. The two of us are going up against the most wanted terrorist group in the world, with no Macey or Liz. And we have to lie to them and the guys." Cammie nodded.

"Bloody hell. What are we going to do? Macey and Liz are going to find out somehow, right after them will be the guys. Is it really the best idea to leave them behind?" Bex blurted out angrily.

"I know. I didn't want to do it either, but if Macey or Liz doesn't make it back, what do we tell their families. They both have civilian families who would be lied to because their daughter died in a mission, especially when Liz's sister is bedridden and Macey's father is about to begin his presidential campaign." Cammie ranted.

"Let's think about this carefully. If we don't tell them, they'll be extremely mad that we left them behind. If they go, they either live or don't make it back. If that happens, are we prepared to lie to their families?" The two girls conversed about the topic for another hour, forgetting that they had missed dinner. Finally, they came to the conclusion that they would, unfortunately, leave Macey and Liz behind.

* * *

"This is it, then?" Cammie asked, as she and Bex walked into the castle to see a couple girls and guys wandering the halls doing their last classes or heading to their dorms.

"From now on, Macey and LIz are to be kept in the dark."

* * *

 **OMG…. Will Macey and Liz find out? If so, will they decide to go or stay?**


	16. The Last Dance

**Hey yall. As promised, here is the next chapter. For the next chapter, I need your help. What should Cammie and Bex's covers look like? I'll take three days to overlook the reviews before choosing their covers. Please review with at least one feature for either Cammie or Bex's covers.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"This is it, then?" Cammie asked, as she and Bex walked into the castle to see a couple girls and guys wandering the halls doing their last classes or heading to their dorms.

"From now on, Macey and LIz are to be kept in the dark."

* * *

 **Night of the Dance**

* * *

"Liz, where are Cammie and Bex? They should've been at dinner" Macey asked as she began to set up all her makeup sets and hair straightener.

"They said they were going to take a walk outside before getting ready for the dance. Is it just me or do you feel as if something bad is about to happen?" Liz asked from her place curled up on the loveseat, her knees bent underneath her, in her hands a book.

"Don't be ridiculous Lizzie. You're probably getting nervous since this is your first dance with Jonas." Macey sung the last couple words out getting a flustered look from Liz.

"Macey!" Liz shrieked as her book dropped from her hands to the floor. Her face was bright red and flushed.

"Don't deny it girl. You should ask him out." Macey said as began to file her already painted perfectly nails.

"Maybe tonight." Liz said to appeal Macey's raving thoughts. It was then that Cammie and Bex returned to their dorm.

"Where have you two been? The dance starts in three hours." Macey asked.

"Check this out." Cammie handed a white box laced with silver ribbons. Macey opened the box and squealed.

"This is gorgeous Cammie. Take a shower and put it on." Cammie was rushed into the bathroom, while Macey went on to decide what dresses to wear with Bex and Liz's input.

* * *

Cammie wore a red strapless cocktail dress that fell to mid thigh, a delicate beaded portion around her waist. The top half of the dress was slightly ruffled. On her feet were 3 inch silver sandals. She had light pink lipstick, silver eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Her nails had been painted red with silver swirls. Her hair was straightened into beach curls.

Bex had on a black dress that fell to mid thigh. The top part of the dress was lace around her neck. The dress was held up with strips of black lace crisscrossing on her back. She donned 2 inch black heels. She had dark red lipstick, smokey eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Her nails were painted black. Her hair was straightened and left flowing down.

Macey had a light violet strapless dress on. Gold designs covered the bottom half of the dress in swirls and mini star-like patterns. On her feet were 4 inch gold open-toed heels. Her make up was gold eyeshadow, black mascara and eyesliner. Her nails had been painted purple with gold stars drawn on and her lips were a dark pink. Her hair was straightened and pinned up in a bun.

Liz had a light green spaghetti strap dress on. The top half was tightly fitted to her body and the lower half flowed down to her mid thigh. She had a pair of green 1 inch heels that had black bows at the tip of heel. She had nude colored lipstick on, light green eyeshadow, brown mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was straightened and braided into a French braid.

* * *

The girls walked out of their dorm and, with the rest of their class, they walked down to the Great Hall. Once they got their, the girls paired off with their dates and began to dance to the music.

"I'm going to go talk with some of the guys. I will see you around." Zach kissed Cammie's lips gently before heading towards the buffet table. Bex danced by and pulled Cammie into a nearby corner away from prying ears.

"Are our disguises ready?" Cammie asked. Bex nodded her head and asked about the weapons.

"I was able to move them this morning when Macey and Liz were still sleeping. We each have two guns and four knives. Extra weapons will be given when we infiltrate the COC obviously." Cammie glanced around the hall to make sure no one came over or heard them.

"How long do you think this will take us?" Bex asked as the two girls put their backs against the wall and watched the mass of Blackthorne boys and few Gallagher girls around them having a good time.

"Probably over a year, especially since you and I are the only ones in on this. Why don't we go dance one more time with the gang before leaving? The limo should be here soon." Bex nodded to Cammie before going off to find Grant. After walking around the hall for a bit, Cammie found Zach talking with Nick and Jonas, Macey and Liz chatting with them as well.

"Shall we dance?" Cammie asked Zach before accepting his hand as the two walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **Here we are now**

 **Everything is about to change**

 **We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**

 **A chapter ending but the story's only just begun**

 **A page is turning for everyone**

* * *

The group of 8 was dancing in a circle in the center of the room. Other pairs of dancers had surrounded them.

* * *

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go** **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me wherever I go**

 **Wherever I go**

* * *

Cammie smiled at the irony. The song was perfect for them. The song was their goodbye to their loved ones.

* * *

 **So excited I can barely even catch my breath**

 **We have each other to lean on for the road ahead**

 **This happy ending is the start of all our dreams**

 **And I know your heart is with me**

* * *

Bex looked into Grant's amber eyes and took him in very closely. She turned her head slightly to see Liz, Jonas, Macey and Nick dancing and laughing.

* * *

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go**

 **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me wherever I go**

 **Its time to show the world we've got something to say**

 **A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away**

 **I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday**

 **We'll never fade away**

* * *

Cammie stared into Zach's emerald eyes, knowing that she would soon see the other owner of the same colored eyes very soon.

* * *

 **So I'm moving on**

 **Letting go** **Holding on to tomorrow**

 **I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**

 **We might be apart but I hope you always know**

 **You'll be with me wherever I go**

 **Wherever I, wherever I go**

* * *

"I love you Zach." Cammie threaded her fingers into his dark brown hair and pulled his head down and kissed him. Zach was shocked at the confession for a second before reciprocating the kiss with all he had.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl. More than you know it." Zach smirked at the blush on Cammie's face as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm going to go hang with my mom for a bit. I'll see you later, I promise." Cammie said, sending a deep message that Zach wouldn't understand till later.

"See you Gallagher Girl." Zach spun Cammie one last time in the direction of her mom. Laughing, Cammie looked back at Zach as he joined the rest of their friends.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Morgan asked as Cammie and Bex met with her.

"Yes." Cammie and Bex replied.

"The limo is here for you. Sublevel 3. Your bags have been packed. Your flight will leave in five hours, so go get your disguise done before then. I will miss you both. Stay safe." Mrs. Morgan gave the two girls hugs and Cammie a kiss on her forehead before sending the girls out the back entrance of the Great Hall, unaware that two pairs of eyes had seen them leave and followed behind.

"This is wierd. It's our first mission alone since we formed the Alpha Team." Bex said as the two girls made their way quickly down to Sublevel 3.

"I know, but choice do we have?" Cammie said, leaving the conversation hanging. Mr. Solomon was waiting for the two girls at the limo.

"Your bags are all in the car. Mrs. Morgan has probably filled you girls in on most of the to-do list. Stay safe and come back." Mr. Solomon said.

"Take these, would you?" Cammie and Bex took off their necklaces.

"Give them to Macey and Liz once they've figured it out." Cammie and Bex placed their necklaces in Mr. Solomon's outstretched hand.

"Or you could now since we know already." Macey's voice rang out and she and Liz stepped out from the shadows.

"So it was you two following us." Cammie said.

"You and Bex decided to go off on a mission without us. What happened to the Alpha team?" Cammie and Bex could hear the coldness in Macey's voice.

"Let us explain Macey, Liz. It's for your own protection and your families." Bex tried to reason. Mr. Solomon saw that this was going to end up in the girls being late to their flight and explained the entire thing from beginning to end.

"We're infiltrating the COC. Why the hell would you not bring us? I know that we have civilian families, but we're a team. We'll go together, work together and come back alive together." Liz's outburst finally cracked Cammie and Bex as the two girls jumped Macey and Liz and said the apologies.

"The four of you will find your covers inside. Your flight leaves in 4 and half hours. Your private jet will be waiting for you there. Good luck girls." Liz and Macey took off their necklaces as well, giving them to Mr. Solomon before getting in the car with Cammie and Bex.

"Mr. Solomon, when the boys find out, give our necklaces to them. We'll miss you." Cammie said as the limo took off.

"Bloody hell. He knew that the four of us would end up going together." Bex exclaimed as they read all the covers.

"Obviously, its Mr. Solomon. No explanation needed." Liz replied. The drive to the airport took half an hour. On the way their, they stopped at a beauty salon to have their hair and nails done. Different colored contacts and skin tan spray was done once they were back in the car. Soon, they reached the airport.

* * *

"Ladies, we have arrived. I hope you have a safe journey."

* * *

 **What are the boys' reactions? What happens on the mission?**


	17. Infiltrations and Identities

**Here's the next chapter. Hope yall enjoy it:) BTW Dr. Steve is a good guy in this.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Bloody hell. He knew that the four of us would end up going together." Bex exclaimed as they read all the covers.

"Obviously, its Mr. Solomon. No explanation needed." Liz replied. They soon reached the airport.

"Ladies, we have arrived. I hope you have a safe journey."

* * *

"Solomon, what the hell is going on?" Mr. Solomon sighed. It had been a long day, and he knew this would take a while.

"Sit." Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas sat down on the couch. The four were currently in the Headmaster's office sitting across from Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan and Dr. Steve.

"Listen very clearly. Once I tell you, you may not try to go after them. I want your word." The four boys swore on it and Mr. Solomon began to talk.

"The Alpha Team has gone on a mission. This mission isn't like all the others. It has no time limit until the mission has been successful." Mrs. Morgan said, the boys saw a small smile grow on her face.

"The girls will be done with the mission in no time. They're the best in the CIA." Jonas piped out. Once the boys saw the reactions of the adults in the room, time seemed to have slowed down.

"Their mission is to infiltrate and destroy the COC from within." And the bomb had been dropped.

"They're going after the COC! After my _mother_!" Zach spit out with disgust.

"Why did you let them?" Nick shouted.

"Are you finally losing it?" Lots of shouts came from the boys as they ranted on and on.

"Silence." Mr. Steve said in a commanding voice.

"Now that you've quieted, let me explain. This is a direct order from the Director himself. There have been many attacks on families, all caused by the COC. Originally, Cammie and Bex were to go alone as Macey and Liz have civilian families. Both girls decided to join the mission either way." Mr. Solomon started.

"As you know, Catherine has been after Cammie ever since she was little. The girls wanted to protect you four and the rest of the two schools. As a spy, you are in charge of the lives of the people around you, spy and civilian alike. You four may not shoulder many lives now as you have yet to go on senior-missions, but the girls, the Alpha Team, shoulders millions of lives. Imagine, if you were one of them, what it would be like if people you knew and loved were in danger because of who and what you were. What would you do?" Mrs. Morgan finished off.

"So what can we do to help?" Grant asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Stay the same. Don't lose hope in them. Wait for them to come back." Mrs. Morgan said. After saying their goodbyes to the three adults, the boys headed back to their dorm room.

* * *

"When do you think they'll come back?" Nick asked, once they were all lounging silently in their beds.

"I don't know. It is the COC. Zach, what do you think?" Grant asked.

"Knowing my _mother_ , if they are caught, they will be tortured. I don't know when they'll come back. We can only hope that it is soon." Zach replied. He sat on his bed, thinking about the memories of the dance, how Cammie was looking at him when they were dancing for the last time.

"That's what the song meant." Zach said out of nowhere. His friends gave him weird looks asking for an explanation.

"Remember a while ago we were dancing with the girls for the last time. The song, they were saying goodbye with the song." Realization hit the boys hard.

"Instead of moping around, we should be glad for them. They're doing to their job as the Alpha Team. That a very big honor, you know. We should hold our heads high and wait for their return." Jonas said.

"When did Liz have you turned into a sappy girl, Jonas?" Nick finally blurted out gaining laughter from the guys.

"She didn't." Jonas's face caused more laughter as the boys soon fell asleep to the sounds of the others breathing and soft cricket sounds from outside.

* * *

Zach was awake in bed holding Cammie's necklace. When he opened the necklace, he saw two pictures. One held the Alpha Team, Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. Surrounding them were Mrs. Morgan, the Director and Mr. Solomon. The second picture came as a surprise to Zach, as it was a picture of him. It was of when they were watching the view of the mountain one evening. The picture caught the two of them staring into each other's eyes deeply.

"I love you Gallagher Girl. Stay safe." Zach whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thousands of Miles Away**

 **London, England**

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked as three model-like girls came walking into the hotel.

"We have a meeting with Mrs. Goode." Nodding, the lady escorted the girls to a meeting room. Closing the door behind them, the girls sat down face-to-face with Catherine Goode and her right hand man Liam Black.

"I have been waiting for you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you missing a person?" Catherine asked the three girls.

"Indeed. She's in the middle of a very important transaction of weapons. Shall we get to business?" The first girl said. She had pitch-black hair that fell to just below her shoulders and pale green eyes. She had a red crop top, black short shorts and army boots. Her ears were pierced two times on each ear.

"Very well. As you probably now, we are the COC. In order to join, you will have to prove yourself. To prove that you are worthy of our trust, because if you're not, let's just say things won't be too good." Catherine's sickening smile made the three girls recoil mentally.

"Name the stakes." The second girl said. She had dark brown hair that went to her shoulder blades and brown eyes. She had a dark blue shirt, white short shorts and 3 inch black heels. On her head was a pair of Channel shades.

"We have a mission tomorrow. You four will be apart of it. Whether you join us depends on the mission. Questions?" Catherine said.

"None. If that is all, we shall be on our way. Where shall we meet you in two days time?" The girl in the middle asked. She had platinum blonde hair that fell past her shoulder blades and grey eyes. She was wearing a white tang-top, a black leather jacket over it, demin high-waisted shorts and ankle boots.

"The eye of the city. 22:00 sharp. Don't be late." With that, the three girls got up to leave when Catherine's voice called them.

"Before you leave, tell me your names." Catherine asked. Her stare pierced the girls' eyes as they recited their names out loud.

"I'm Sierra Brown. Nice to meet you." The brunette said.

"My name is Grace Swan." The black-haired girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Calli Evans. Our other partner is Isabel Martinez. I apologize on her behalf since she couldn't make it. We will see you tomorrow." The three girls left the room and headed back to their apartment in the city of London.

"Thank god you're back. I was worried that you would be late." Once they were in their room, they were greeted by their partner Isabel Martinez. The girl had red-brown hair that was cut at her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes started at her friends as they walked into their room.

"How was it? Did you get the deal?" Izzy asked as the four girls changed into nightgowns and sat at the table for dinner.

"We meet them tomorrow for a mission to see if we are worthy enough." The four girls had carefully checked their surroundings before discarding their covers for a couple minutes.

"Where is the meeting place going to be Cammie?" Isabel turned to her blonde friend.

"Catherine said the eye of the city is our meeting place. We have to be there at 22:00 sharp." Calli replied.

"Come to think of it, if we want to get there, we have to solve the riddle. Got any idea Bex?" Sierra turned to the black-haired girl sitting next to her.

"The eye of the city Macey. The city is London, I know that, but what does she mean by the eye?" Grace replied to Sierra.

"Do you think it has to do with an artifact in a museum?" Grace asked.

"No. I think Catherine is talking about the London Eye, the large ferris wheel that is next to the Thames River." Isabel replied.

"Bloody hell. Why didn't I think of that before? I've been here more than you have, Liz and I forget it." Grace cursed.

"There there." Callie eased the tension in her friend.

"Why don't we all head to sleep now. We have a busy day tomorrow." The girls said their goodnights to each other before getting into their beds. The girls shared two beds: Calli and Grace in one bed and Sierra and Isabel in the other.

* * *

 **What happens next? Just in case you weren't able to get the names paired together:**

 **Cammie - Calli**

 **Bex - Grace**

 **Macey - Sierra**

 **Liz - Isabel**


	18. T-1

**Hey guys. Sorry its been so long. School work and tests are starting to drain me of my energy. This is my birthday week so I will be releasing two more chapters during the next 7 days so look forward to it.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed.

It had been four months since the girls left on their mission. It was now April. There were three months of school left before summer let out.

Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas walked into their dorm rooms. Classes were dismissed early due to a meeting for teachers.

"You think they're okay?" Nick asked, looking at Macey's locket in his hand.

"I hope so. I believe so. What do you think Zach?" Grant asked his best friend. Zach didn't answer immediately as he was having small flashbacks of the moments between him and Cammie.

"I don't know." Was Zach's reply. The boys felt the mood shift and decided to leave their friend alone. Minutes passed and soon Grant, Nick and Jonas were all sleeping. Zach shifted in his bed and stared up at the ceiling before reacing over to his bedside table and grabbing the golden locket that Cammie left. On one side was the Alpha Team with Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon. On the other side of the locket, was a picture of him and Cammie on their first date: Zach was smirking at the camera, grabbing a laughing Cammie by her waist.

* * *

 **Three Hours Ago  
**

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Midnight**

* * *

"Are we all set to go?" Bex asked, packing the rest of their weapons in large duffel bags.

"Weapons check. Laptops and comm units check. Disguises check. Passport and Flight details check. We're good to go." Liz said.

"Let's hurry. We don't have much time. All members in one place. We'll take them out all at once" Cammie said.

* * *

The four left their apartment and grabbed their rental car. Stopping far away from the HQ, they got out and crept towards the warehouse. Giving the signal, Cammie told Liz to hack the security and gain entrance without any alarms going off.

Nodding, Liz got to work. Cammie grabbed their weapons and got them ready. Once the security was hacked, Cammie and Bex. Macey grabbed the explosives from the bag and began to set them around the outside of the building before meeting Liz in the information room. Liz worked on hacking Catherine's comm units to snoop on her conversations and kept the girls informed. Cammie and Bex began to weave their way around the hallways scouring for any circle members walking around.

As they turned around a corner closer to the top of the HQ, Cammie and Bex saw shadows moving into a room. Followng the shadows, Cammie pulled out two guns in her hands, ready to shoot and Bex whipped a gun and a knife ready to fight. Once the girls had entered the room, out of the shadows stepped Catherine and Liam.

"Well well well. Ladies, why are you here so late?" The smirk on Catherine's face grew wider. Cammie and Bex shifted nervously, their comms unit dead silent.

"We got bored and came to receive a mission. Isabel and Sierra are waiting back at the apartment for us to get one." Bex stated, no emotion showing through her voice. Catherine stared at Bex before turning to Cammie.

"We have no missions as of yet. But, you already knew that didn't you, Cameron." Cammie and Bex froze.

"I believe you are mistaken Catherine. My name is Callie, not Cameron." Cammie stated.

"Don't lie Cameron dear. We both know the truth." Catherine replied, her eyes excited and her lips formed a sneer.

"How?" Bex asked. Liz and Macey were talking to each other in hushed tones in the comms unit, saying they were going to come inside.

"How would I not recognize my dear Cameron? Cameron, you gave yourself away. Did you not think I would recognize your skill with two guns?" Cammie flashed back to their last mission two weeks ago where she had used her two guns to kill off the rouge drug dealers.

"You aren't escaping my grasp this time Catherine. I won't let you get away." Cammie snarled, her two guns aimed at Catherine and Liam.

"What makes you think _you_ can stop me?" Snapping her fingers, Cammie and Bex saw dozens of Circle members all with weapons in their hands. Some with guns. Some with knives. Some with bats. Some with none.

"Bookworm Peacock. Hurry. Room 21 on second floor." Cammie spoke into the comms as she and Bex began to fight the Circle members. By the time Liz and Macey had come, the girls had killed off a third of the Circle.

"Aww. Look who's here to help." Catherine sneered as she began to attack Cammie with knives. Placing her guns into her holsters, she grabbed the two knives strapped onto her thighs and fought back. The Alpha Team managed to finish off all but 20 members.

"Chameleon. T-1. Hurry." Liz screamed. Macey and Liz had finished off their targets and were waiting for Cammie and Bex.

"We don't have much time. Get away from here. Hurry." Macey and Liz stared at Cammie.

"You're asking us to leave you behind? Are you stupid?" Macey yelled. Cammie grabbed her gun and shot the target behind her before whirling around and putting her back against Bex's back. Surrounding Cammie and Bex were 15 Circle members.

"Go. If we leave, they can kill us behind our backs. We'll follow shortly." Liz and Macey didn't move.

"Hurry!" Cammie and Bex screamed. Macey and Liz obeyed the command and ran for the exit. Leaving the warehouse, the two girls ran to the car and waited.

* * *

10… 9…

* * *

"Where are they? They should be out now." Liz said. The two girls could hear cries of pain and yelling in the background and their best friends were fighting for their lives.

"Macey. Liz." Macey and Liz heard Cammie's voice. It was weak and raspy.

"Cammie. Hurry, you're not going to make it." Liz screamed. The girls had tears pouring down their eyes, their makeup running down their faces.

* * *

8... 7...

* * *

"Cammie watch out." Lix and Macey heard Bex yell. A gunshot rang through the comms unit.

"Mace. Lizzy. You're safe right? Are you away from here?" Bex asked, her voice desperate and pleading. Replying with a yes, the two girls listened to the fighting sounds in the background, forgetting all about the bombs.

* * *

6… 5…

* * *

"Macey. We left something for you and Liz in our room. When you get back, make sure to find it. You'll know how to." Cammie's voice came through along with the sound of clashing knives.

"What are you two talking about? You're coming back with us." Macey cried out, her fist slamming on the hood of the car.

* * *

4… 3…

* * *

"Promise us. Promise that you will find it." Cammie cried out.

"Promise. Now hurry and get out of there." Liz yelled, her hair astray, her eyes puffy and red.

* * *

2… 1…

* * *

"We're sorry." Were the last couple words Macey and Liz heard from Cammie and Bex. The warehouse exploded. Flames began to devour the place to the ground. The girls slumped to the floor, staring at the place where their two best friends, their two sisters were.

"Cammie. Bex. Noooo!" Liz screamed as she and Macey broke into sobs. All that came through the comms unit was static. No voices.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

'Another day gone by.' Zach thought as he entered the Great Hall for dinner with his best friends.

"What's for dinner?" Zach asked as the four boys went to sit with some of the other guys in their year.

"Lasagna. That's the main course." Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas walked towards the buffet table and grabbed their dinner before heading back to their seats.

"Did you guys hear? There was a major bombing in Rome. They say it had to do with a rouge gang." Tina's voice floated over to where the boys were sitting.

"Tina, don't be silly. Half the stuff you say isn't true and you know it." Anna Fetterman said, patting Tina on the shoulders.

* * *

It was a normal dinner. Friends were talking and goofing around. Girls were gossiping about the latest fashion topics, namely Tina, Anna and Courtney and all were having a pleasant dinner. All until that moment when two sets of footsteps were heard coming towards the closed doors.

Of course no one heard these footsteps until the doors swung open. In walked Macey and Liz, dressed in the same clothes. Each sported many bruises and cuts all over. Liz's shirt was ripped on her arms and back. Her pants had large rips and dirt stains on them. Blood stained her clothes everywhere. On top of that, she had her arm in a sling. Macey's top was completely cut open, showing her grey undershirt, which also had cuts on the stomach. Her pants were now shorts, her legs sporting purple and blue bruises. She had blood all over her legs and stomach, where had bandages going around her torso.

The two girls walked down the center aisle of the Great Hall, aware of everyone's eyes on them. Their faces were void of any emotion, their eyes dull of any sparkle. Once they reached the Teacher's table, they stopped walking, standing in front of Mrs. Morgan, Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon.

* * *

"The Alpha Team has completed the mission." Macey stated in a monotone voice, assessing the looks on her teacher's faces.

"I see. And where are Ms. Morgan and Ms. Baxter?" Mr. Solomon asked. Silence fell between the two girls before Liz burst into tears. Dropping to the floor, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Cammie and Bex haven't been found."

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? I need reviews within the next two days for me to post the next chapter on Wednesday. Thanks:)  
**


	19. Last Minute Memories

**Hey to my amazing readers. Sorry I didn't post yesterday or Wednesday. I was caught up in searching and opening presents and eating cake on Wednesday and forgot to post yesterday. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Previously**

Silence fell between the two girls before Liz burst into tears. Dropping to the floor, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Cammie and Bex haven't been found."

* * *

Mrs. Morgan and Aunt Abby stood up from their seats, their faces teetering on the brink of tears. They walked around to Macey and Liz.

"Are you sure?" Macey turned to look in her best friend's mom's eyes, the eyes that had now seen her husband and daughter go missing in action.

"I'm sorry." Tears slipped Mrs. Morgan's eyes.

* * *

Zach heard of the words come out of Macey's mouth. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Grant saw his best friend walk away following the news and followed Zach out of the hall to the P.E. Barn.

* * *

"Hey." Grant called out to his best friend who was currently beating the life out of a punching bag.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Zach asked. He stopped punching the bag and took a seat against the wall, Grant following after him.

"Followed you here. Didn't know how you would take the news" Grant said, careful about treading on the recent news.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go find Mrs. Morgan and Solomon now. Thanks." Zach whispered. Grant watched as Zach left the room before breathing out. A couple tears ran down the side of Grant's face. He swiped them off and tried to think happy thoughts.

"How is he?" Grant lifted his head to see Nick and Jonas standing in front of him.

"Not so good. Zach reminds me of when we first met him in 7th grade. His eyes had no emotion, they were dull." Grant said.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Not so good. I feel like yelling at Macey and Liz for leaving them behind, but I can't because they're in more pain than I am. I feel upset and down, but I know Bex wouldn't want me wallowing like this." Grant grunted, slapping his cheeks to snap out of his thoughts. Leaving the P.E. barn, the three boys decided to give Zach some time to adjust to the news and walked around the school grounds.

"Did you two talk to Macey and Liz?" Grant asked Nick and Jonas. Shaking their head, Nick replied that the two girls had been taken to the Headmaster's Office to talk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the Boys' Dorm**

* * *

Zach walked into his dorm and began to take off his uniform, slipping on a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt. He dropped on to his bed, his face facing the ceiling. Looking back in time, remember his memories of meeting Cammie, arguing with Cammie, sparring with Cammie, most importantly falling in love with Cammie.

"Why? Why didn't you stay safe? You promised." Clutching Cammie's locket in his hand, he fell asleep.

An hour passed and Grant, Nick and Jonas returned to their dorm to see Zach sleeping in his bed, clutching the necklace Cammie left for him. Being wary of Zach, they crept into their room and silently got ready for bed. They were about to go to sleep when they saw something on Zach's face. Going closer, they saw dry tear marks on his face.

"He hasn't cried since the time he had nightmares about Catherine back in 7th grade." Grant said, staring in shock at his best friend. Falling asleep, Grant didn't get much sleep like Zach.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas were sitting in the girls' dorm. Macey and Liz sat on their beds in front of the boys and waited for the questions. The guys, being careful about the girl's state, tread lightly.

"What did you guys do for the first couple months?" Grant asked.

"We infiltrated the COC and pretended to be them. We would have missions with Catherine every two weeks. Soon enough we had gained entrance into her inner circle, despite the short time we were there, but we were caught." Macey explained. Liz was silent the whole time. She was still unstable about the area of the girls' MIA.

"How?" Jonas asked.

"Two weeks ago we were on a mission and Cammie was surrounded by guys. The rest of us were dealing with our jobs with other circle members. Cammie was paired with Catherine. During their fight, Catherine recognized Cammie's twin gun style and picked us out." Macey said,

A couple days ago, the COC had gotten all of its members into their main base for the new recruitment process. We had decided that we would place bombs inside and around the outside of the base. While I was hacking the comms units of the COC members and feeding information to the others, Macey was planting the bombs outsides. Cammie and Bex were in charge of placing the bombs inside the building." Macey continued.

"We overheard Catherine revealing our identities before we were called to fight by Cammie. The bombs had already been placed for 15 minutes; there was no stopping them. In the end, 10 guys surrounded the two of them. Cammie had killed off Ian and was fighting Catherine." At his _mother's_ name, Zach lifted his head and stared at Liz, who had taken over telling the story.

"They told us to run, that they would come once they were done. We didn't want to leave, but they kept yelling at us to go. So we left. We ran blocks away to where we had parked the car. We were listening to them fight over the comms when the 10 second count began. They told us that they were sorry and the line went dead." Liz was balling. Large tear drops streaked down her cheeks and fell on to Macey's shirt as the older girl grabbed Liz in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry. We weren't strong enough to bring them back. If only I hadn't listened to Cammie, and fought with them instead, they would still be alive." The boys stared at Macey's tear streaked face.

"It wasn't your fault Macey. Cammie and Bex did that to protect you, so that at least the two of you could get out alive." Nick said, calming Macey down. Meanwhile, Jonas had crawled over to where Liz was and was stroking her hair and whispering quietly into her ears. Eventually, he was able to get Liz to fall asleep. Macey and Jonas got Liz ready for bed and laid the girl down in her bed.

* * *

"Do you think the two of them are still alive out there?" Grant asked. Everyone stared at him, save Zach, and wondered if that could be possible.

"It is possible, for we haven't seen them and there haven't been two bodies of them found by the CIA. We can only hope." The sound of a door closing made everyone turn to see that Zach had left the room.

"Is he okay?" Macey asked.

"No. He won't admit it aloud, but he hasn't been doing so well lately. Eating less, sleeping less and he cries himself to sleep a lot." Jonas said, memories of the first night of the girls' MIA flashing in his head.

"And you? How are you?" Macey turned to Grant, who had been quiet after hearing the whole story.

"I'm fine." But Macey knew better.

"No you're not. Don't lie and just be honest." Macey said. Grant paused and stared at Macey, watching her silently before breaking down.

"No. I'm not. I'm managing okay, but similarly to Zach, sleep isn't on my side. My skills are doing okay, but the memories hurt. It's hard to talk about it and not get upset." Tears began to streak down Grant's cheeks. Reaching over, Macey stroked them away, before getting up and walking over to their wardrobe. Pulling one of the drawers out, she grabbed two envelopes.

"As you know, our team is subjected to dangerous and highly dangerous missions. Because of that, we never know whether we'll come back alive or not. If we make it alive, all is well. However, if we don't make it alive or go missing, a letter is given to our family and friends. This letter is written before we leave on the mission. Bex wrote this for you." Macey reached her hand out to Grant, an envelope in her hand, waiting for Grant to grab it.

* * *

 **R &R. Find out what Cammie and Bex write in their letters in the next chapter. **


	20. Letters of Love

**Hello to all my amazing readers around the globe. I hope you all love this chapter. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

However, if we don't make it alive or go missing, a letter is given to our family and friends. This letter is written before we leave on the mission. Bex wrote this for you." Macey reached her hand out to Grant, an envelope in her hand, waiting for Grant to grab it.

* * *

"Thanks Macey." Grant said, taking the letter. Saying goodbye to Jonas and Grant, he walked out of the room and down to his room, where he sat on his bed and began to read the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Grant,_

 _If you're reading this, it probably means that I didn't come back. If I don't, I want to share a story of my time with you._

 _Meeting you was a once in a lifetime chance. And I will treasure it forever. I will never forget the day we met… when we fell through the skylight. To think, before Blackthorne, the girls and I never had a passing thought about the opposite gender._

 _But you were different. You changed me completely. Out of all the boys, I ended up staring at yours. The way your hair was swept up, the shine in your eyes as you ate, the grin on your face that screamed joy. It almost seems like fate to meet you._

 _The first time I truly knew I harbored feelings for you was when we were on the first trip to town. The sight of girls flocking you made me angry. Asking Macey, she told me that what I was feeling was jealousy. She proceeded to tease me the whole trip._

 _It feels like time flew when we were together, only to be separated like this._

* * *

Grant felt tears running down his face as he read the letter. His hands were shaking.

* * *

 _Ya know, when Cammie and I were writing these letters together, we both had a feeling that we wouldn't make it back. We knew that the mission had a high-risk level and was extremely dangerous. We could have left to others to take care of, but we knew that if we didn't defeat the COC, they would hurt the ones we loved._

 _I have two favors to ask of you. First, keep an eye out for Macey and Liz for Cammie and I. Out of all the Gallagher Girls, they'll be the most depressed and may blame themselves for not helping us out. Second, don't stay depressed forever. Treasure the moments we had together forever, as I will as well. Live for me._

 _I'll miss you for eternity._

 _Love, your British Bombshell_

* * *

By the end of the letter, Grant had collapsed off his bed and leaned his shaking body on the side of the bed. Teardrops were pouring down his cheeks, his eyes were turning red.

'Treasure our moments forever. I love you Grant.' Grant felt as if Bex's voice had said it's final parting words to him.

"I will. I love you too, my British Bombshell" Grant whispered back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Outside of Blackthorne**

* * *

After Zach left the girls' dorm, he began to aimlessly walk around the school. His thoughts were consumed on Cammie. Nothing but Cammie. When he came to, he realized that he was standing in the spot where Zach took Cammie on their first date.

Sitting on the grass, he stared out at the sunset. Noticing footsteps coming towards him, he turned to see Macey standing, her hands at her sides.

"Zachary. Mind if I sit?" Zach was still shaken up over Cammie's death. Even a blind person could have seen. Despite that, he put up a brave face.

Slightly nodding to the side, he continued to stare at the sunset. Taking the gesture as approval, Macey sat down next to him and the two watched the sunset silently.

* * *

"You know, at one point, we all hated each other." Macey's words caught Zach's attention as his eyes met hers.

"When Cammie, Bex, Liz and I first met, Cammie already knew Bex as the two grew up as spies. Liz came from a family of dentists and I came from the rich life of a billionaire. We were assigned to the same dorm, room 309." Macey smiled, thinking back at her first day.

"I was every bit of the rich, snobby kid that people see Gallagher Girls as. And then Liz came along. The girl was completely lost and bumped into me, sending the two of us onto the floor. I, as usual, snapped at her. What I wasn't expecting was an insult back that I should get off my high horse and get a grip. Everything she said was true, and she was the first person to do so. And so the two of us clicked like that. We shared our past to each other as we walked to our room."

"And when we opened the door, we were met with an empty room. The first thought that went through my head was that I would get along fine with my new roommates. Liz and I walked into the room and set our bags down on the two beds closest to the bathroom and began to unpack. Just as we had settled in, the door slammed open and in walked Bex and Cammie. Bex was talking loudly and Cammie was responding is softer tones. And me, being the rich snob, decided to introduce myself with my title as the Senator's daughter. And the first words out of Bex's mouth were "Oh, we're stuck with a real rich snob." Macey laughed out as she remembered that moment in the past.

"I was shocked. That was the first person that actually said that to my face. Unlike Liz, she said it outright mockingly. At that moment, Liz and I both knew that the four of us weren't going to get along. And we didn't. We got into fights. Argued over almost every thing. Had competitions in classes. And similar to what we did here, we held large-scale prank wars on each other." Zach's eyes peered into hers as she continued her tale.

"During our final in CovOps, we were paired off and walking around Roseville. It was then we had our first meeting with Catherin and 10 COC members. Liz and I were good fighters, but we had only one year of experience and were being beaten by the members of the COC. Just when I thought I was done for, Cammie and Bex came crashing in. Taking on the 10 members that were in the area, they were able to rescue us. From that moment on, we saw each other in a different light. The four of us called a truce and we spent the summer getting to know each other. And by the next year, our skills had increased having been taught partially by Cammie and Bex." Macey paused for a second to rearrange her thoughts.

"During our last year of middle school, the Director had been secretly watching our CovOps exercises and called us to HQ. He told us how he'd been watching us in school and wanted us to form a team, the Alpha Team. We immediately said yes. Throughout the year, Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby and Townsend trained us personally. And at the end of the year, we went on our first mission." Macey finished.

Zach hadn't said anything during her whole story. He sat there, watching Macey, while processing her story.

"I know you probably want some time alone now to process some thoughts so I'm going to head back to the dorms. Nick and Jonas are still there and Grant is probably in his room." Zach nodded before turning back out to the sunset.

"But before I leave, I should give you this. Cammie wrote it for you. The Alpha Team writes a letter to friends and family every time they leave on a highly dangerous mission because there is always a high-risk level." Macey stood in front of Zach, blocking the sunset from his view.

Zach looked up at Macey to see a white letter with his name written in elegant handwriting. He hesitated for a minute before reaching out slowly and taking the letter from Macey. As he heard Macey's footsteps, he whispered into the wind.

"Thank you Macey." Macey whipped around. She swore she just heard him whisper thank you to her. But he didn't face her. Smiling, she turned back around and continued towards the school.

Meanwhile, Zach was staring at the letter in his hands, contemplating whether to open and read it. Shaking, he opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it.

* * *

 **OMG. Bex's letter to Grant…so sad. Next up Cammie's letter to Zach and Liz and Macey find what Bex and Cammie left behind for them. R &R for ideas on what to leave behind for Macey and Liz.**


	21. Ruby Slippers and Secrets

**Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all my awesome readers. Here is the second part. I hope you all enjoy it. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Shaking, he opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it.

* * *

 _Dear Blackthorne Boy,_

 _Being in the Alpha Team, I knew I would meet Catherine's son, Zachary Goode one day. But I didn't. I'm glad that I found you instead._

 _You were the one thing I wasn't prepared for in school. The one thing I didn't think I would ever find again after my horrible incident with a civilian._

 _I found hope, I found an ally, I found love. I found a pair of emerald eyes that lit up my world, which sparked a flame in me that wanted to impress you. And I got all of that from someone that I once, and still do, thought was a cocky, smirking Blackthorne Boy. You changed my world completely, from the moment the girls and I fell through the skylight and I met your eyes._

 _I'm hoping I can call in two favors from you. One, promise that you won't stay depressed forever. Even though I may not be around, stay happy, stay safe and most of all stay alive for me. Second, keep an eye on my mom. She'll be alone now, with her husband and daughter gone. I'm hoping you can provide some comfort to her. Bex will probably ask Grant to watch over Macey and Liz so I won't have to worry._

 _I hoped this letter would not find it's way to you. However, Bex and I both knew that when we wrote these letters that we had a slim chance of making it back. I didn't keep my promise not to worry you, not to die, and that I would come back. I'm sorry._

 _But I don't regret my decisions. I would risk my life than have Catherine bring my world down._

 _Wherever I go, I want you to know that I will be watching over you forever. Despite me not being there next to you, know that my love will burn for you for eternity._

 _Love, your Gallagher Girl_

* * *

Zach dropped the letter into his lap. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He fisted his hands and slammed them down on the rock.

"Why? Why did you have to take the one thing I loved?" Zach snarled out, his eyes were scrunched up as he cursed his _mother_.

'Blackthorne Boy, I'll love you forever. Live, live for me' Zach felt as if Cammie had come and said her last words to him.

"Gallagher girl... Cammie. Don't go." His body was shaking. He couldn't control himself. Clenching the necklace around his neck, he stared at the picture of him and Cammie.

"Cammie" Zach whispered out, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Zach!" Zach turned his head slightly, wondering where the sound came from. Had he stayed conscious for a couple seconds longer, he would have seen his best friends, Nick and Jonas reach him and help him up.

"Hurry. He's probably passed out from exhaustion and lack of eating." Nick and Jonas propped Zach between them before quickly making their way to the infirmary.

* * *

 **One Minute Ago**

 **Girls' Dorms**

* * *

"You two should go find Zachary where he and Cammie had their first date. He's showing signs of lack of sleep and eating. He's bound to collapse." Macey told the boys as she walked into the room.

"What about you and Liz?" Nick asked. Jonas turned to face Macey, waiting for a reply.

"Don't worry about us. I'll take care of Lizzy. Go find Zach and help him. He's suffering more that you think." With those words, the two boys took off running for their best friend.

"Oh Cammie. Bex. Why did you leave? Why didn't you come with us?" Macey whined, tears leaking out of her eyes. Mascara and eyeliner began to wash off, leaving lines of black ink on her face. Wiping her face to get the makeup off, she went over to where Liz was sleeping. Despite the fact that she was sleeping, a constant stream of tears was running down Liz's cheeks and on to the bed.

"What are we going to do without you two? Macey stroked Liz's hair and wiped the tears of her face. The motions cause Liz to wake up.

"Macey?" Liz asked, as reassurance that one of her best friends was still there with her.

"I'm here Lizzie. I'm here." Liz sat up in bed. Macey sat down next to her. Liz rested her head on Macey's shoulder and took deep breaths.

"I had a dream. About Cammie and Bex's last words. And I think I know where the secret hiding spot is." Macey's eyes widened as she asked Liz where.

"Remember what Cammie said in our first mission? When we were separated and were scared?" Macey's thought back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **First Mission**

 **Toronto, Canada**

* * *

"Peacock. Bookworm. Targets have split up. You two take the left. Duchess and I will go to the right." Cammie said as she and Bex were running in the fortress.

"We're going to get lost. What if we don't eliminate the target and get out before the rest of the guards find us?" Macey's voice was heard through the comms unit.

"You can do it. We are the Alpha Team. We will make this mission our first success." Bex said back.

"I'm scared Chameleon, Duchess." Liz said in a strained voice.

Click your feet together three times. And think, there's no place like home. We have friends and family waiting for us at home. If we make it back, we'll make them proud and save their lives as well as other civilians. Do that, and remember your past."

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Click your feet together three times." Macey said aloud, remembering what Cammie ad said.

"There's no place like home." Liz finished. The two girls thought back at all of their CovOps practice missions and actual missions.

"Dorothy's Ruby Slippers. Remember how we had to meet Solomon there during our first training session." Realization swept through Macey as she got off Liz's bed and began pacing.

"So, Cammie and Bex hid something in the Ruby Slipper exhibition. And they want us to find it." Macey said.

"But how are we going to get it? I'm pretty sure with the two not here, Mrs. Morgan and Solomon are going to keep a tight leash on us. Especially the boys." Liz said, slightly tearing up.

"Then we'll take the boys with us. I'm pretty sure that they want the boys to also see what they've hidden. They may have left Zach and Grant something too." Macey said.

"Let's go tell the boys. Where are they?" Liz got out of bed and brushed her clothes off. Walking out the door, Macey said that they'd probably be in the infirmary. Once they entered the infirmary, they walked to the far wall where they saw Zach sleeping on a bed and Nick, Jonas and Grant sitting in chairs next to him talking.

"Hey. How are you two feeling?" Nick approached the topic hesitantly.

"Better and how is he?" Macey nodded her head at Zach.

"The nurse said that he needs to sleep a lot and eat food three times a day. Otherwise he is going to collapse again." Grant said. Macey took a look at Grant. His eyes were bloodshot and there were faint tear stains on his cheeks.

"How are you doing?" Liz asked Grant, who said he was getting better.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you two were going to take a nap for a while?" Jonas scooted over and made room for Liz to sit, same with Nick and Macey.

"Cammie and Bex hid something for us, as you know. And they said that we would know where they hid it. We remembered that Cammie said on our first mission, 'Click your feet together three times. And think, there's no place like home.' We think they hid something in the Dorothy's Ruby Slippers exhibition. And we're hoping that the four of you will come with us to find it." Liz said. Tears were no longer forming. Liz was just too tired for that.

"I'll come with you." Nick and Jonas said together, before staring at each other with weird faces. Macey turned to Grant and waited for his response.

"Sure. I'll come with you. You'll need more company than just those two." Grant pointed at the two boys who were engaged in a make-a-weird-face competition.

"What about Zach?" Liz asked.

"What about me?" A voice said drowsily. Five heads turned to face a pair of dull green eyes staring at them from the infirmary bed.

* * *

 **Same Time**

 **Venice, Italy**

"What have you found?" The figure closed her book and set it down on the table.

"We've found her. She's alive and she's got company. And she's in Tokyo. I've got the next flight there ready. Let's go."

* * *

 **What did Cammie and Bex hide? Who is that mysterious figure? Happy Thanksgiving:)**


	22. Road Trip: Spy Style

**Hey all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story will be ending in a couple chapters. I thank all who have kept up with me for the past couple months and read my story.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"What about me?" A voice said drowsily. Five heads turned to face dull green eyes and messy dark brown hair on a pillow.

 **Same Time**

 **Venice, Italy**

"What have you found?" The figure closed her book and set it down on the table.

"We've found her. She's alive and she's got company. And she's in Tokyo. I've got the next flight there ready. Let's go."

* * *

"Zach. Remember how we told you about the mission. Well we think we know where the two of them hid something for us. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Liz asked.

"Where is it?" Zach asked.

"Dorothy's Ruby Slippers exhibit in D.C." Macey replied. There was a brief silence. Zach pondered on the idea.

"Fine. I'll come with." The girls cheered as the boys came over to check on his vitals.

"You know, you're going to run yourself dry soon." Nick said, sitting next to Zach on his bed.

"I know." Zach said in a monotonous voice. Grant saw through this lie and got Nick to scoot down. Sitting where Nick had been sitting, he grabbed Zach gently by the shoulders.

"It's hard. I know. But you and I both know that they wouldn't want us to be like this. What would they saw if they saw us?" Grant saw that the message had sunk in clearly.

"I know. I know." Zach said, nodding his head slightly before wavering slightly. Grant and Nick saw him and gently helped him lie back down. And he fell asleep.

"We'll go get the stuff ready and we'll leave tonight. Why don't you three watch over Zach?" Macey asked. Jonas and Nick got up to help them, but Liz shook her head.

"This is something we need to do. We have to come to terms with their absence when getting ready for a mission." Liz said as the two left the infirmary.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

* * *

Zach had been let out of the infirmary. He voluntarily ate, drank some water and took another nap before waking up. The rest of the boys were wondering where Macey and Liz where when they saw two red-eyed girls coming silently down the hallway towards their room. The four boys looked down and saw the bags packed and when they looked at the girls' faces, they saw the pain and suffering they went through.

Giving the girls a big bear hug, the six of them snuck out of the Institute using the underground tunnels. Having a car brought down there by a local, they got in and drove to D.C.

"Are we there yet?" Grant asked. Macey had been driving all night, Zach sitting in the passenger seat. Nick was sleeping, Grant was listening to music and Jonas and Liz were hacking into the Smithsonian security.

"No. We have four more hours." As Blackthorne was located in Portland, Maine, the ride down to the Smithsonian was exactly 9 hours, 56 minutes and 14 seconds (made up). Grant had been asking the same question ever since they had left the state of Maine.

"Are we…" Grant never got to finish his sentence because Macey jumped from the drivers seat, letting Zach take over for a short while, while she taped Grant's mouth shut with tape.

"Thanks Zach." Taking over, she proceeded to drive to D.C. An hour later, Nick woke up from his nap. Everyone else but Macey were sleeping. Turning to the back, he saw Jonas and Liz curled up against each other. Seeing that Macey was tired, he told her to pull the car over. Nick took over driving and let Macey sleep next to Grant.

* * *

Sooner or later, they had arrived in Washington D.C. It was 11 in the morning. Everyone was waking up to see towering skyscrapers, the bright sky and tons of people walking the streets of D.C. Cars were lined along the streets. Nick parked the car in a parking lot across from the Museum of Natural History.

"Let's go. Grant and Nick slung backpacks that contained laptops and cell phones along with change of clothes and concealable weapons. Macey was wearing dark blue short shorts with white stars on the, a dark red tang top, a pair of white two inch heels and Gucci sunglasses. Liz was wearing a light purple skirt, a white crop top, white flats and a sun hat. Nick had a pair of black board shorts, a University of Florida shirt, a baseball cap and shoes. Grant had light blue jeans, a Patriots shirt and tennis shoes. Jonas was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt with the Deathly Hallows symbol and shoes. Zach was wearing shades, a dark green shirt with cool designs on it, beige board shorts and flip-flops.

The five of them made their way to the National Museum of American History while acting like civilians by taking pictures, talking loudly and buying snacks (Grant bought the most) from stands. Minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of the doors to the American History Museum. Jonas and Nick were about to open the door when Macey dragged the two back to one of the nearby picnic tables.

"What the hell Maria?" Jonas cursed. Each of them had their covers as they had no idea whether there were other spies around.

"Nate, James. Sit your asses down in the chairs before I whip them straight." Getting a glimpse at the real threat behind those words, the two sat down.

"Now, the only way Liz and I were able to secure the area so there wouldn't be any civilians was that we used our title as the Alpha Team. We have a man inside from the CIA that knows that we're coming. We will go through a different security that won't pick up the high-tech weapons that are CIA certified." Macey explained in barely a whisper so no civilans or spies in the perimeter could hear.

"How are we going to get in without looking suspicious to civilians?" Grant asked. All eyes turned to Macey.

"Lily, hand out the CIA badges." Liz grabbed the small booklets from her bag and passed them out.

"These are our real CIA badges. At least ours are." Macey pointed between herself and Liz.

"Yours are not real as you haven't joined the CIA yet. So we had to create new ones, using your real names. Once we get in, as soon as you show the badges, the civilians around us will know that we are in the CIA. Don't stop to do anything. We have to make our way to the Ruby Slippers exhibit quickly. When we get there, I'll explain the rest." Nodding in response, the six of them began to walk back towards the entrance.

As they passed through the entrance, the security guard came up to them and was about to ask them to wait in line when Macey flipped out her CIA badge.

"We're from the CIA. I was told that Mr. Andrews would be guiding us to our location. We have very urgent business." Many civlians heard the conversation and became to whisper. The rest of the gang showed their badges and Andrews showed up just in time.

"Maria. Lily. Good to see you again. I see you brought the rest of them." Andrews had been prepped on their mission and covers so he knew who each one of them was.

"Follow me this way though a brief security." The girls and boys quickly went through security and were escorted to the Ruby Slippers exhibition one floor down. Once they arrived, they saw caution tape surrounding the whole exhibit. Civilians were watching and pointing as the six teens separated from Andrews and shut the doors that had closed them off from the rest of the museum.

"Okay. Spread out in the exhibition. Look for anything a civilian can't see but that we can pick up." The six went in separate directions and began to look around. 30 minutes later and the six met up back in the center of the exhibit.

"I didn't see anything. You guys?" Grant asked. The rest shook their heads.

"There's got to be something. Click your feet three times. And think, there's no place like home. What could that mean besides the Ruby Slippers exhibit?" Liz asked outloud.

"Maybe it's not in the general exhibition, but specifically in the Ruby Slippers case or near it." Zach said. The six walked over to wear the sparkly red shoes shone from. Liz grabbed her laptop and began to check for anything that could be a clue. Macey went around the case, brushing her fingers against it to see if it would set off any triggers.

"Nothing. I can't feel anything." Macey said.

"Well, maybe it's concealable so that only spies can find it. I mean, if there's a button, anyone can find it." Nick said, as if stating the obvious.

I've got something. The laptop is picking up one of the Alpha Team made products. I'll see if it can find the location." With a couple buttons pushed, a blueprint of the Ruby Slippers case popped up on the screen. Just in front of the case, a pin was placed where there was a clue. Walking around to the front of the case, Macey crouched down and stared at the ground and base of the case.

"Hand me a pair of the Invisi-Lens." Liz rummaged through her bag and found an ordinary pair of glasses, except they had a bunch of buttons in different colors along the side. Putting them on, Macey clicked the version that showed any invisible ink and let the glasses do their work. Soon, all invisible ink was shown and Macey saw a message written on the floor.

"I've got it." Macey passed around the glasses and let everyone take a look at the message. Liz copied the message down on her laptop and once everyone passed around the glasses, Macey put them back on her face.

"When blood is shed upon the jewel, the passage will come clear. When the print is checked, the passageway will open. What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Nick groaned out. They had solved half of the riddle, now for the second half.

"When blood is shed upon the jewel… means that when the glass slippers touches blood, something will show on the shoes." Liz thought. Using her laptop, she hacked the security of the Ruby Slippers case and took out the pair of shoes. Grant, Nick and Macey were arguing on whose blood should be shed on the shoes, so while they did, Zach took out his pocket knife, pricked his thumb and let a drop of blood fall on the shoe.

"Now, something should pop up for the second part of this riddle." Macey lifted the shoe from Zach's hands and began to twist it around until a small compartment opened up in the heel. Inside was a small glass plate with a green light moving back and forth.

"What does 'when the print is checked, the passageway will open' means?" Macey asked. Everyone thought for a while before Jonas came up with the answer.

"I think its asking for a finger print. Macey you try." Macey placed her finger on the scanner but the line turned red, rejecting Macey's fingerprint.

"Here. Why don't you see if it works for you?" Macey handed the shoe over to Jonas, who tried as well but like Macey, his fingerprint was rejected.

"I think it has to be the same person whose blood was shed on the shoe." Liz said. All eyes turned to Zach as he gently took the shoe from Jonas and placed his cut finger on the scanner. The scanner began to flash green and a small compartment in the Ruby Slippers stand began to open. The door slid to the side and revealed a box with green and red ribbons on it.

Taking the box out, Macey and Liz began to unwrap it. Liz took off the lid and reached into the box, pulling out a large book. As she flipped through the pages, she saw memories of the four of them meeting, growing up at Gallagher, moments that Macey and she didn't think Cammie and Bex saw and their recent moments with Blackthorne.

"Oh my god. It's an album from when we first met to the night of the Winter Ball."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Same Time**

 **2:00 AM**

"How the hell did they escape? I got them this far and you three messed it up" A figure yelled as gun shots rang through the air.

* * *

 **Finally. The hidden object has been revealed. Who shot the gun? And who are they after? R &R whether you think Cammie and Bex will come back or not.**


	23. Pictures of the Past

**Hello to all. Sorry it has been a while since I updated. I'm in the middle of semester exams so I've been studying a lot and put of this chapter for a bit. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Macey sighed as she stared out her dorm window. It had been three months since the Gallagher Girls left Blackthorne. When the girls made it back, the rest of the school wondered where their top two spies were. And when they heard, depression struck a lot of them.

Summer had passed by quickly. Macey and Liz decided to stay their families instead of going with the Baxters or Morgan family for a trip to get adjusted to their loss. And sooner or later, their senior began.

It had been a struggle for Macey and Liz, to come back to the same room where they grew up to be spies with Cammie and Bex. Their closet space didn't change, all of their belongings were left alone, and Macey and Liz used their beds every night.

Going to classes were even harder. In CovOps, the girls were usually paired into groups of four, however Macey and Li refused to be paired up with anyone else. During lunches, they would sit with some of their classmates or they would just sneak into the kitchen and take some food upstairs to their dorm. They continued the weekly tradition of going to Mrs. Morgan's room for Sunday dinners.

* * *

And that was how the last three months had passed. Each day, the same things happened, nothing was out of the ordinary. Until that one special day came. The girls were peacefully eating dinner, chatting about random topics when Mrs. Morgan stepped up to the podium.

"Girls, may I have your attention?" All heads turned to face Mrs. Morgan. The gossip and chatter stopped and there was a dead silence in the room.

"As you know, last year, our senior class was given the opportunity to study at Blackthorne. This year, we have a similar exchange." Whispers went around the room, wondering what was happening. All were confused, except for two girls who knew what Mrs. Morgan meant.

"Please welcome Blackthorne. They will be staying for the rest of the year and taking their final exams with you. This year, we will have our first joint graduation held here at Gallagher. For the boys, their graduation materials will be brought for them." The girls turned to the back of the room to see a heard of boys, with the seniors at the front.

"Boys, grab your dinner at the buffet line and grab some seats in your class tables. That is all." And the talking was louder than ever. Boys walked down the aisles toward the buffet line, grabbed some food to eat and headed over to their tables to sit. Macey and Liz were sitting by themselves, at the end of the table closest to the doors.

"Miss us?" A voice spoke from behind them. The two girls turned around to see their four Blackthorne friends.

"You're here. Take a seat." Macey shifted over and Nick sat next to her, Jonas next to Liz , Zach and Grant across from them.

"How have you guys been?" Liz asked as the six friends ate their dinner peacefully.

"Good." Nick and Jonas said. Zach and Grant were quiet before replying.

"We're sleeping better, eating more so I guess were doing better." Zach said, a small smile on his face. A smile. Now, this was different as Zach always smirked, but ever since Cammie went MIA, he hadn't smirked.

The friends talked for the rest of the dinner, before escorting the boys to their dorm room in the East Wing.

"Here is your room. All of your belongings have probably been stored away. Our room is just down the hall. Each door has a signboard with the occupants' names on it. You'll know which one is ours. Once you've settled, why don't you come over?" Macey asked.

"That will be great. Thanks Macey." Grant said. The girls left the room and headed over to theirs.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked Zach and Grant, who were reclining on the couch.

Despite it being a dorm room, the room was pretty big. There were four beds across from the entrance of the dorm two on each side of a large couch.. To the right of the beds was a large bathroom with a hot tub, shower and other necessities. Right next to the bathroom, there was a walk in closet with all their clothes already hung up or folded into drawers. On the other side of the beds, there were two study tables with notebook paper, pencils and other writing utensils.

"It'll get better over time. We'll be okay Jonas. Thanks though." Grant said. Zach hadn't said a word since they entered the room. And this wasn't unnatural. Ever since Cammie and Bex went MIA, Zach barely talked unless called on by a teacher in class. Grant was like that for the first two months, but slowly opened up again.

"Zach, do you want to stay here or go with us to Macey and Liz's room?" Grant asked. Zach thought about it, wondering if he should go or not. In the end, he shook his head before heading to the bathroom with a pair of boxers to have a shower.

Telling Zach they were leaving, the three walked down the hallway and soon entered the West Wing. When you got there, you could tell that this was the girls' wing. All the doors were painted in various colors. On the doors, there were pictures, decorations and various objects. Next to their doors were small little stands. Some had candles, others had pictures of the dorm occupants or the whole grade, and some had flowerpots. Walking down the wing, the boys took in the decorated doors and searched for the signboard with the girls' names on it.

Soon, they got to the middle of the wing and had arrived at the girls' dorm. On the door, there were a bunch of pictures of the four of them, from parties, to their first year at Gallagher, to when they had prank wars. Small notes from the years had been stuck next to the pictures, describing each one. In the center of the door was an intricately designed signboard. Elegantly written in the middle were four names, each with different colors and different styles. The board had a large A in the corner and a wolf howling to the moon, signifying their status as the Alpha Team. Cammie's name was written in green cursive. Bex's name was written in violet block letters. Macey's name was written in large blue curled letters and Liz's name was written in small light pink letters.

Knocking on the door, the boys waited until the door swung open. Liz smiled and let the boys into the room. Once they entered, they looked around the place. The room was similar to theirs, except it was decorated and very colorful. On one wall there were a bunch of pictures and small notes attached to them. On another wall, there was a floor length mirror that the girls had decorated with gems and other accessories. Each bed had a different printed covering. The bed farthest to the right was pink, decorated with a large pink rose. Next to that was a navy blue bed with silver butterflies printed on it. The bed next to had a green, black and white checkered print. And the lat bed was decorated like the night sky with dark black and purple background and small white stars.

"You guys can sit on the couch. I'll grab Macey from the bathroom." The boys took a seat on the couch and waited as Liz dragged Macey into the room.

"Your room and door are very decorated. How long did it take you?" Jonas decided to start the conversation.

"We started it during our freshman year when me and Liz hated Cammie and Bex and would have prank wars with them, so there are a lot of pictures of the pranks the four of us pulled. After that, we added more as the years went on. During our freshman year, we are allowed to paint our room. So each of us decided on a color, with my help of course, and we painted the walls, door and bathroom." Macey said.

"Do you mind if we ask you about some of the pictures? We didn't talk a lot about the album pictures so we don't know what happened in them." Nick asked, trying not to create any emotional stress for Macey and Liz.

"Sure. I need to go talk to Mrs. Morgan about something. Liz, do you want to explain some on the wall?" Liz nodded and Macey left the room.

"You guys can look around. Just ask and point to the picture if you want an explanation of what is happening." Grant, Nick and Jonas stood up and started walking around the room, looking at the many pictures on the walls.

"What about this one?" Grant pointed at a picture. Liz came closer and so did Nick and Jonas. The picture was taken on a cruise ship. The girls were all reclining on sun-chairs, each wearing a swimsuit and a drink in hand. Cammie had a dark green bikini with silver chains, her hair in large beach curls. Macey was a white strapless bikini, her hair in a high ponytail. Liz had a halter bikini with black and pink dots, her hair in a French braid. Bex wore a dark red bikini with lots of strings and her hair was straightened.

"At the end of sophomore year, we decided to go on a cruise to the Bahamas. This was taken after we stopped at an island in the Carribean. We all decided to take a commemoratory photo. We all got ready and got drinks, before getting one of the bar helpers to take a picture." Liz explained.

"And what about this one?" Jonas said, pointing at a picture of Cammie tied to a chair, duct tape covering the rope for extra strength. Macey stood in front of Cammie with a hair straightener and a bunch of clips and brush in her hands. In the background, you could see Liz hiding behind a chair.

"Ah, this was taken back in 9th grade. It was one of our first town trips of the year and Macey decided that she was going to get us all dolled up. So she grabbed me first and did my makeup, chose my outfit before shoving me out of the bathroom with a glare that said if you don't wear this, you'd regret it. Bex was easier to deal with since she agreed with Macey and got dolled up since we were going to a club. Cammie was the hardest to deal with because she didn't want to get into a dress or makeup. Macey and her got into a fight and were running around the room. After a couple minutes, Bex quickly got behind Cammie and knocked her out. Macey proceeded to tie and duct tape Cammie to the chair. When Cammie came to, she freaked out and began to squirm while Macey approached her. I was hiding behind the couch the whole time and Bex was laughing and taking pictures."

"How about this? This actually looks pretty familiar." Nick pointed to another picture. This picture was different from the other pictures Liz had described. In the picture, it showed four girls falling down, with glass shards surrounding them. If you looked closely at the glass floor, you could see giant cracks on the floor.

"This was taken on the roof of Blackthorne, just before the floor caved in and we fell through. We had just finished a mission, gotten Bex's injury checked and had flown a helicopter there. We were going over the roof when we heard large cracking sounds and we forgot that we were all wearing shoes with small spikes on the bottom since we were going to scale Blackthorne at first. The cracks were getting bigger and Cammie shouted not to move. No one knew why until my phone fell out of my pocket and hit the glass, making the cracks even larger. Cammie said not to move and that once she picked the phone up, the glass would cave. In a flash, she picked it up and that's when we crashed onto your table. She accidently set of the camera and took a picture of the four of us as we fell down."

Macey had returned and the two girls explained a couple more photos before Grant, Nick and Jonas headed back to their room. Before leaving, Macey gave grant a large album and told him to look through it with Zach.

When the boys got back to their dorm room, they saw Zach watching a movie on tv. Walking in, they took off their shoes, changed into boxers and all got into bed. They held a small conversation before Nick and Jonas went to bed.

"What did I miss?" Zach asked. Grant, shocked that Zach had actually spoken for the first time in a week, replied with what they had did in the girls' room. Grabbing the album Macey gave him, Grant handed it over to Zach.

"Macey said that this album has all the pictures they ever took with explanations for each picture. She said that it might make you feel better. I'm going to go to sleep now. Night." And with that, Grant was out.

Zach stared at the heavy album in his hands, debating whether to open it or not. Eventually, his curiosity won and he opened the album to see pictures of the girls when they first arrived at Gallagher in 7th grade. Through out the night, Zach went through the album, looking at every picture and reading every explanation. He saw pictures of their prank wars, their town adventures, them going on missions, birthday parties at Gallagher, summer and winter vacations and many other pictures.

Towards the end of the album, one picture caught his attention. It was a picture of Cammie bending down next to Zach on his bed, with the other girls painting something on the wall. Then it hit him. It was their logo, the Alpha Team symbol. When he read the description, he recognized Cammie's handwriting.

* * *

 _It is around 1 AM. Operatives Morgan, Baxter, McHenry and Sutton have broken into the boys' room. It was cleaner than we expected. Deciding to leave a message behind as well as a prank, we decided to give them a makeover, which looked good on them all. Operative Baxter, McHenry and Sutton began to paint our logo to leave a clue behind, to see if the boys' would figure it out._

 _When doing Zach's makeover, I was tempted to wake him up. To look into his fiery emerald eyes. To see the large smirk on his face and a snarky comment come out of his mouth. To see that he wasn't and would never be Catherine's son. I didn't though. But I'm glad I didn't, because it was one of the first times I saw Zach so peacefull, not worrying about anything. I sometimes wonder if that was the first time I felt butterflies in my stomach._

* * *

The handwriting changed and Zach could tell that Macey and Bex had taken over after Cammie had finished the explanation.

* * *

 _It was love at first sight... with a couple flaws of course. I was painting with Bex and Liz when I turned to see Cammie staring at Zach's sleeping body. I wasn't surprised. I could tell that Cammie felt something for Zach. Aww… they looked so cute together. The smirking bad boy and the innocent yet deadly girl. It made me wonder what would happen if the two got together… of course I was right, they did get together. Cammie finally found her prince charming, of course not like my Nicky – eww I did not just write that. It is a secret to Bex, Liz and Cammie –if they read this, then its not- but just as we were leaving I saw Cammie give Zach a small peck on the cheek. EEEEP. Cue in the fireworks._

* * *

Zach could tell that Macey wrote that part and moved on to the next paragraph, which it had looked like Bex had written.

* * *

 _Zachary Goode. What did Cammie ever see in him, I first wondered. Well, all of us wondered. Over time, I saw the two get closer together and soon open up to each other. When Macey and Liz were painting our Alpha Team logo on the wall, Macey and I saw Cammie staring at Zach. At first, I was wondering, why are you staring at him. But I was no different as Cammie caught me staring at Grant – which if he or anyone asks, I will deny- It was once I felt angry towards those girls Grant was surrounded by that I realized what Cammie was feeling. And I was happy for her. That finally she had found a man, one worth waiting for, living for, one that would love her till death. And I'm glad that it was Zachary._

* * *

Zach closed the album, set it on the side table and lay back in bed. According to his internal clock, it was about 1 in the morning. Deciding to go to sleep, he closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep, sleeping with no nightmares or tears.

* * *

 **At The Same Time**

 **Sydney, Australia**

* * *

"Fucking hell." A voice cursed. Footsteps were heard growing louder and a group of people came rushing around the corner in search of something.

"Let's go. No one's around." The figures hiding ran out of their hiding spot and got closer to their plane when a voice called out.

"I finally found you. And this time, you're all mine."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last chapter of the story, with an epilogue following it. All review regarding ideas for the last chapter must be in before New Years Day. Thanks and hope you liked it.**


	24. Graves and Graduations

**Surprise. Surprise. I hope you are shocked from this early post and are excited. There will be one more chapter before the Epilouge. Hope you all enjoy it and review:) Happy Holidays.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Fucking hell." A voice cursed. Footsteps were heard growing louder and a group of people came rushing around the corner in search of something.

"Let's go. No one's around." The figures hiding ran out of their hiding spot and got closer to their plane when a voice called out.

"I finally found you. And this time, you're all mine."

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

Macey and Liz stood in front of their wall of pictures, taking in all their memories with Cammie and Bex.

"It's not fair." Liz mumbled, small tears running down her eyes.

"Why? Why didn't they make it out alive? Why aren't they here? Why?" Liz was sobbing, her body racking with spasms as she sunk to the floor.

"Shhh Lizzie. Cammie and Bex did it to protect us. They tried their very best and saved us. We have to honor their sacrifice." Macey wrapped her arms around Liz, her school uniform starting to crinkle.

"It's not fair. After all they did…. They don't get to graduate with us." Macey felt her eyes prickling with tears. It was the day before graduation, their last days as a student of Gallagher.

"Come on. We have to get fitted into our graduation gowns." Tina knocked on Macey and Liz's room door.

"Head down first. We'll catch up." Tina heard this and walked away with Courtney, Kim and Eva.

"Liz, let's go." Macey helped Liz up, put some light makeup on the girl's face to hide to bags under her eyes and redness before the two made their way slowly down to the Great Hall. Once they got there, they saw the room had been split down the middle with large curtains, and on one side there was a sign that said boys and the other said girls. Macey and Liz walked through the girls' entrance and got in line for dress fitting. When they were called up, the shed their uniforms and stood with their undergarments on while the female teachers took final measurements to make any small changes to their graduation gowns.

Once all of the girls had been measured and the graduation gowns had been changed correctly, they were able to try on the gowns.

"They look so good." Liz said with a small smile. Macey even agreed with her. Their graduation gown was black with yellow strips around the collar and at the end of the sleeves. The gown opened in the middle, like a jacket, and underneath the gown, the girls wore their senior Gallagher uniform. They wore a white shirt with a red sweater vest over it. On the sweater vest, where the heart would be, was the Gallagher Academy crest (a skull with Gallagher Academy written underneath). On bottom, they wore a red, black and grey pleated skirt. The girls were allowed to choose how they styled their hair, did their makeup, their shoes and their graduation banquet dress.

Liz and Macey stood in front of the large mirror and stared at themselves in their graduation gowns.

"This is it Mace. We're finally doing it." Liz said, tears leaking from her eyes. Macey looked at Liz from the corner of her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." She said, tears dropping from her eyes as well, her makeup making black lines down her cheeks.

* * *

 **At The Same Time**

 **London, England**

* * *

A figure was pacing back and forth in front of the large window. Looking out the window, she scanned the busy streets of London in search of something. The door opened and shut behind them and the figure turned around to see who had entered the room.

"We have intel that say she's been sighted in London. She's got reinforcements too." The second figure said as they walked into the room.

"Very well. Prepare to find her. And this time, this fight goes to the grave."

* * *

The next morning came quick. The whole school was a buzz. In the boys' room, a moan came from one of the beds as Grant fell out of it.

"What the hell?" Grant said, nursing his bruised head. The entire ruckus he made, woke up Zach, Nick and Jonas.

"Mmmgh. What's all the noise about?" Nick grumbled as he sat up in bed, to see Grant on the floor.

"Oh. It's you." Nick was about to go back to sleep when Jonas freaked out.

"Guys. It's 8:30. We have to get ready for our graduation." Those words got the boys up and running around their dorm. Minutes later, the four of them were dressed in their uniform. Similar to the girls, their shirt was white. Their tie was Blackthorne colors: red and grey. Right above their heart, was the Blackthorne crest (look up the Assassin's Creed crest). Their pants were black and they all wore black dress shoes.

"Come on, we have to go get our graduation gowns from Mr. Solomon." Grant said. The four made their way quickly down to the Grand Hall and stood in awe. The room had been completely changed. Instead of row of tables, there were circle tables with crimson red and silver table coverings. At the front of the room, the deck was decorated with the Gallagher and Blackthorne crests of either side. Rushing around the room, teacher tried to finish last minute details, younger students trying to get pictures with their upperclassmen.

Jonas noticed that there was something off. When it suddenly clicked to him, he turned to his friends.

"Have you guys seen Macey or Liz yet? I'd expect them to be here by now." The boys' faces lit up in recognition. Shaking their heads, they pondered as to where the girls could have gone. Nick went over to a group of girls and asked if they had seen Macey or Liz.

"No one has seen them all morning. We have to find them. Graduation is going to start soon." Nick said.

"Where could they have gone though?" Grant asked. It was silent among the group of four for a moment.

"Graveyard." Grant, Nick and Jonas whipped their heads to face Zach, who stood there staring at them.

"What did you just say?" Jonas said. It had been so long since he heard Zach talk that he hadn't even heard what Zach said.

"They're probably at the graveyard." Zach said. Recognition hit the boys and the four of them made their way out of the building. Heading to the back, they walked through the flower gardens and soon came upon a small-gated area.

This graveyard was special to Gallagher Academy, as it housed all the sisters that lost their lives during their time as a Gallagher student. In the center of the graveyard, lay the grave of Gillian Gallagher, the first ever Gallagher Girl and founder of the school.

The boys walked in and headed towards the middle of the graveyard. Standing in front of two graves, were Macey and Liz dressed in their senior uniforms, the graduation ball gown worn over top that.

* * *

"Cammie, Bex. It's been a while. I hope you are doing well." Macey said. The two girls were holding crimson roses in their hands. Along with the flowers, each girl held a golden crest of the Alpha Team.

"We're finally graduating Gallagher. I can't believe it's been 6 years since we started here." Liz said.

"Blackthorne is here as well. We're having a joint graduation. The boys say hi. Cammie, your mom says hi and that despite you two not being there today, you will still be graduating with us. I hope you are watching over us and will be with us from now on." Macey said as she laid her bundle of flowers on Cammie's grave, Liz doing the same

"We honor the two of you and present you the Alpha Team crest so that no matter where you are, you are always apart of the Alpha Team. The girls leaned the crest against the grave.

"And finally, to honor your status in the spy world, we present the crests of the Chameleon and Duchess, so that wherever you roam, you will always be the Chameleon and Duchess." The two girls grabbed the spray paint cans next to them and began to create a Chameleon on Cammie's grave and the Duchess' crown on Bex's grave.

"Cammie. Bex. We hope that you will be with us today. And we hope you are in better place now. We swear, on the sword of Gillian Gallagher, that we will uphold the Alpha Team and protect our school." The girls lay a kiss on the tops of both graves before grabbing the spray cans and walking out of the graveyard, unaware of the four boys watching.

Once the girls had left the area, the boys crept out of their hiding spot and stared at the decorated graves of Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter.

"Hey Cammie, Bex. It's Grant here with Nick, Jonas and Zach. We came to say that we all miss you and hope you are doing better. And that you watch over us today and the rest of our lives." Nick and Jonas said some words to both girls, also regarding the safety of Macey and Liz before leaving to give Grant and Zach some space alone.

Grant took a while to give his speech to Bex. His emotional senses were haywire and by the end, he was full out sobbing. Zach stared at his friend on the ground and walked over. And for the first time since _her_ death, he wrapped an arm around Grant and patted his head, trying to console him. Minutes passed and soon Grant stopped crying. Thanking Zach, he kissed Bex's grave before heading back towards the building.

"It's been a while. I guess, since this is the first time I'm actually coming to your grave. It's been rough I have to admit. I didn't think it would be this hard to get over your death. Talking less, feeling less, participating less. I thought it would help. But nothing is. I still have dreams. About that last night that I saw you in that stunning dress, that I couldn't do anything to save you. I regret it, not coming after you. Like all the others said, I hope you are doing better wherever you are. And I hope that you stay with me forever. Your mom is doing better. She tells me stories of the four of you when you were younger to help her recover." Zach said. He kneeled down in front of Cammie's grave and stared at the small picture that was leaning against the headrest.

"I miss you a lot. I miss seeing you smile every day, your sapphire eyes brighten when something exciting comes along, and the way your hair shines in the darkest places. I miss being able to say I love you to your face. I should probably go now. They'll be worried. I'll try to come back. I love you." Zach pressed his lips on Cammie's grave for longer than the others did before getting up and walking back to the school.

* * *

"Now that all seniors have received their diplomas, we invite our valedictorians, Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Kings up." Liz and Jonas stood up from their table and walked up to the podium and stood side by side.

"We have come close to our final moments as students. As of this moment forward, we are no longer students of Gallagher and Blackthorne, instead alumni and those capable of the impossible. As students of Gallagher, we pledge to the sword of Gilly Gallagher as we learn her skiils, honor her sword and keep her secrets. As soon to be graduates, we have managed to uphold the practices and traditions of a Gallagher student." Liz said, moving her Gallagher crest badge from the left side of her graduation gown into her hand.

"As a student of Blackthorne, our motto is to accept the dangers, uphold our lies and bury our secrets. We, as soon to be graduates, have managed to uphold the practices and traditions of a Blackthorne student." Jonas said, moving his Blackthorne crest badge from the left side of his graduation into his hand.

* * *

"I, Elizabeth Sutton, valedictorian of Gallagher Academy" Liz said.

"And I, Jonas Kings, valedictorian of Blackthorn Institute." Jonas said after.

"Swear on the swords of our schools, to honor its practices and to uphold its legacy." The student body of both schools began to hoot, holler and clap.

"Before we fully graduate, I would like to do one last thing." Hearing this, Macey stood from her table and joined Liz while Jonas sat back down with Zach, Grant and Nick.

"To Cammie and Bex, two of the strongest spies and best sisters that I could ever have. We owe our lives to them, for without them, we wouldn't be here. We are all in debted to Cammie and Bex, who sacrificed their lives to stop the COC and bring peace." Macey reached into a large bouquet of red and yellow flowers and picked out a red rose.

"Cammie Morgan. She was a mystery. One that was hard to crack open, but once you did, she would accept you. I will never forget the days I spent with her fighting with her, hanging with her and most of all, getting to know her. She was the bravest, most selfless girl I ever met, and I'm glad that she was my best friend." Macey held up the rose and placed it in front of the picture of Cammie. Copying Macey's actions, Liz took out a yellow rose from the bouquet.

"Bex Baxter. One of the strongest and definitely the scariest person that I have ever met.. She was my big sister. The one I came to with my fears, worries and other problems. I will never forget the day she ran into our dorm room with white hair, red eyes and bags under her eyes, screaming at me that she looked like a bloody zombie." Liz was cut off by a voice.

"Not everyone needs to bloody know that Lizzie." Heads whipped around, jaws dropped, eyes widened and tears began to fall.

"No way…"

* * *

 **Who is it? R &R:) The next chapter will explain who it is, and the details.**


	25. The Final Question

**Hello to all. Here is a post Christmas early New Years chapter. And yes… they have returned. Reviews would be lovely for the epilogue:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Not everyone needs to bloody know that Lizzie." Heads whipped around, jaws dropped, eyes widened and tears began to fall.

"No way…"

* * *

Macey stared at the back of the Great Hall. Her eyes wide open and tears forming rapidly.

"Cammie. Bex. Is that you guys?" Standing in the back of the Great Hall were two figures. The one to the right had long dirty blonde locks that reached her waist and pale skin. Covering one side of her face including her eyes, were bandages. Her other eye was gleaming. She wore a dark green shirt with cuts on the arms. She wore black short shorts and her legs were wrapped in bandages. The girl standing next to her was slightly taller than her. She had raven colored hair that reached the bottom of her ribs and caramel colored skin. Her chocolate eyes were taking in the whole room. She wore a long sleeved red shirt with her right arm in a sling. On bottom, she wore white short shorts and her legs were blue and purple from bruises..

"We're home." The two figures, Cammie and Bex, grinned as they shouted to the room. The next couple seconds were silent before the whole room erupted in whispers, cries and clapping. Macey and Liz were running down the center aisle, students standing up as the two girls past them, as they ran to Cammie and Bex who were walking towards them.

Reaching them first, Macey stopped in front of Cammie and Bex. Staring at them, she tried to process her thoughts. How did they survive? Are they really back? Questions streamed through her mind as she tried to grasp reality. Unlike Macey, Liz barreled past her and jumped at Bex and proceeded to cry.

"I thought… I thought… you died. Oh my god. I thought you died. Bexie." Liz's voice was barely heard due to her sobbing and wailing. Bex grinned before wrapping the petite girl in her arms and began to smooth Liz's curls with her left hand.

"You're back right? I'm not imagining this right?" Macey said. Her voice was wavering, her body shaking. Her eyes were trained on Cammie's bandaged eye and Bex's arm.

"I'm back Mace." Cammie felt tears begin to fall. Macey flung herself at Cammie and proceeded to lightly hit Cammie on the shoulder.

"How dare you. You left us all alone. You didn't come back. You sacrificed yourselves for us. You left me all alone." Macey was sobbing. She went in for another punch but Cammie stopped her. Staring at Cammie's face, her resolve cracked.

"I'm home. And I'm never leaving you again Macey." Cammie pulled Macey into her grasp and gave her a hug. Unlike all the other hugs, this hug solidified her promise to Macey.

"Cammie… that's you, isn't it?" A voice called from behind Macey and Liz. Directing her attention to the voice, Cammie recognized the voice to be her mom's.

"Mom. I'm back." Macey left go of Cammie and Mrs. Morgan pulled her daughter into a hug and the two began to cry. Cammie was rubbing her mom's back as the older woman was sobbing into her daughter's shoulder.

"I thought I lost you like I did with your dad." Mrs. Morgan held on tight to Cammie, blinking away the tears flooding her vision.

"It's okay Mom. I made it back." Once Cammie was sure her mom was stable and not a sobbing mess, she let go. The rest of the Gallagher girls then approached the two girls and congratulated them, cried and wished them back. Once everyone had approached the two girls, the graduation was quickly completed. The seniors had finally graduated, including Cammie and Bex. They held a party in the Great Hall and all were overjoyed. Once the party ended, the students grabbed sleeping bags and decided to have a school-wide sleepover in the Great Hall.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain group of friends were gathered in the Headmistress's office.

"Where have you been all this time?" Liz asked. She was so relieved that they came alive that she totally forgot to ask her questions before.

"Running from Catherine. At the last second, she pulled a lever on the wall and the floor collapsed underneath us. We realized that she knew of our plan all along and quickly ran away from the warehouse We took the next flight out of Rome to track down the rest of the COC and end it once and for all. Catherine caught onto our plan and chased us around the world." Cammie explained, the two girls flinching as they recalled the past year.

"Why are you guys all banged up? And Cammie, what happened to your face?" Macey asked as she lightly stroked the bandages covering Cammie's left eye.

"Yesterday, we confronted Catherine in London. When we were fighting, Catherine had her men surround the area and creep towards us. Cammie realized this and turned around to tell me when one of her men got behind me with a knife. Knowing it was aimed for me, Cammie pushed me out of the way and was cut by the knife." Bex explained.

"Does it hurt?" Macey asked Cammie.

"Not really since I had it numbed at HQ." The girls were the only ones talking. Sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, the boys were staring at the complete Alpha Team, especially two boys.

"Cammie."

"Bex." After all the girls had caught up, Zach and Grant called out to their girlfriends. Cammie and Bex turned around to face their boyfriends. Everything was quiet. No one knew how to start up a conversation.

"Shall we take a walk?" The silence was broken when Zach raised his hand, waiting for Cammie to take it.

"Sure." Grabbing his hand, the couple walked out of the Headmistress's office and down the dark hallways of Gallagher. The two said nothing to each other until they were in the secrecy of a secret passageway.

"You were alive all along." Zach said, staring into Cammie's eye.

"Yes."

"You were alive all along." Zach repeated.

"Yes."

"You were alive…" Cammie's lips cut off Zach. Unlike all their other kisses, this wasn't a passionate, soaring kiss. It wasn't a rough, blazing kiss. It wasn't a kiss that made butterflies in her stomach. It was a soft, gentle kiss. One that was conveying a message to Zach. Once Cammie pulled away, she stared into Zach's eyes and waited for him to make his move.

Zach couldn't move. He was scared. Scared to open his heart again. Scared that it was all an illusion. That Cammie wasn't real. To test it, he reached out to her. He gently traced the outline of Cammie's face before resting his hand of her cheek.

"Zach. I'm back. I'm not going to leave you this time. I promise." Cammie said, placing her hand over his and leaning into it. Zach's eyes widened and it was then that the message clearly sunk in.

"Cammie. Gods Cammie." Caging her against the wall, he fiercely kissed her. Cammie felt it. All of his emotions, his anger, his fear, his sorrow and pain. She felt it all, and she embraced it. When the two were at the end of their oxygen supply, they broke away, breathing heavily.

"I almost stopped trying." Zach wrapped his arms around her petite waist and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Vanilla and Roses.

"The biggest mistake I had was not following you. If I had, you wouldn't have almost died. It's all my fault." Zach was shaking. And this time, he didn't try to stop. Cammie felt her neck wet and realized that Zach was crying. Leaning against the wall, she gently sifted her hands through his hair and whispered promises and soothing words to him as he cried.

"It's not your fault Zach. I chose to take the risk, knowing that I may not make it back. Yes, I did it to save everyone, but I did it mainly for you." Zach lifted his head off of Cammie's shoulder and stared into her sapphire eye.

"I had a relationship before. With a civilian. He found out the truth and didn't accept it. So we had to erase his memory. I thought I would never find someone again. But when the girls and I fell through the skylight in Blackthorne, your eyes were the first things that I saw. And I could tell, that you were _her_ son. At first, I wanted to believe so. But you didn't act anything like her. You are everything she's not. And I wanted to protect you from becoming like her. Because I like you the way you are. Because I love you." Cammie said, wiping the tears off of Zach's cheeks. Zach looked into Cammie's eye, seeking the hints that would tell if she was lying or not. He didn't find any.

Letting go of Cammie, he reached over her bandaged eye and began to unravel it. Cammie didn't stop him. Once the bandage was gone, he dropped it on the floor. Taking the small wad of medical padding off of the cut, he stared at cut. A small line was on her face, just above her left eyebrow. It was short, but it was deep enough to scar. Her left eyebrow and eyelid were tinted red from the blood. Bending down, he gave the cut a small kiss before pulling back.

He placed one hand on the wall next to her head, the other hand grabbing her chin lightly. Smirking for the first time in a year, he stared into her two eyes.

"I love you." Cammie's eyes watered at the confession. Laughing, tears began to fall from her eyes as Zach gave her a bruising kiss. Cammie reciprocated the feeling and threaded her hands into his chocolate tresses. Zach's tongue darted out of his mouth, tracing the contours of Cammie's bottom lip. Giving him an entrance, his tongue danced with hers, his dominating the kiss. When the need for air ended the kiss, they reluctantly pulled back.

"Shall we go back?" Cammie held out a hand. Zach smirked and grabbed her hand and the two left the passageway. They began to walk towards the Great Hall and when they got to the entrance, they found the gang waiting for them.

"Looks like someone got some action?" Bex teased as they took in Cammie's scarred face and bruised lips. Zach smirked and the boys, Macey and Liz were overjoyed to see Zach back to normal. As they walked into the Great Hall to get ready for the school sleepover, Zach held Cammie back.

* * *

"Gallagher Girl" Zach called out to Cammie, who turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Cammie asked.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought that I would always be known as Catherine's son. But when you came, I wanted to prove to you and everyone else that I wasn't. You lit up my world. You brough me out of the darkness, to the light where I thought I wasn't allowed to be. The day you beat me at sparring, I knew that I would never let you leave my side ever. And that will never change." Zach said. All the students' attention were on the couple standing in the entrance.

"Where is this going Zach?" Cammie stared at the boy kneeling down before her. His emerald eyes were gleaming with arrogance and desire. His famous smirk donning his face. In his hand, lay a small box. Opening the box, he held out a white gold ring. On the ring, there was a green emerald in the center, with small diamonds on the sides. Engraved on the inside, was a small message to Cammie.

"Marry me?

* * *

 **What will Cammie say? What do you want their wedding to look like? Review all the ideas you want. I will try to include as much as possible. Make sure to read my other fanfictions:)**


	26. Lavender and Cream

**Happy New Years to all. I hope you have had a thrilling time reading my story. This will be the last chapter of The Alpha Team. I have not decided whether or not I will be making a sequel, but if I do. I will definitely post a notice of it. Enjoy:) R &R**

* * *

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Get your bloody ass out of bed this instant!" A loud voice yelled into Cammie's ear, waking said girl immediately.

Springing out of bed, Cammie began to plead. "I'm awake. I'm awake. Don't get the water." Noticing that no one said anything, she uncovered her eyes to three girls standing in her room.

"Where am I? This isn't Gallagher." Cammie said as she took in the room. The room looked so luxurious. The space in front of her bed was wall that was entirely made of glass. Attached to the wall was a large balcony with glass doors. Staring outside, she saw vast lands covered in gorgeous flowers and plants, a couple ponds with fountains.

"Where do you think we are Cammie? We already made plans to come here." Liz told the girl.

"We're in one of the rooms in the Chateaux Vaux-le-Vicomte in France. Remember, we planned to come here for the rest of the week?" Macey tried to jog Cammie's memory.

"What are you all doing here?" Cammie asked. Macey slapped the girl on the head, trying to fully wake her up.

"Your wedding. We have only the morning so lets get a move on." Cammie's eyes widened as she remembered the date.

* * *

It had been two months since the girls graduated with the Blackthorne Boys. Once graduation was over, the eight friends sat down together with Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon (Zach's father figure) and Aunt Abby and began to plan the wedding, with the help of some of the students.

* * *

The four girls made their way out of the chateau and got the car from the driver. Leaving a note that they were going out, they headed into town to the best salon in the country. Once they got there, Macey went up to the lady at the desk and began to talk to her.

"Hi. I booked a reservation for 8 under the name Macey McHenry." The lady's eyes widened, as she remembered the phone call a couple days ago she had gotten about a reservation for the best salon.

"Yes. You are just on time. I will show you the way to your seats." Macey nodded before heading back to her friends.

"Let's go get our seats." The lady escorted the four girls into the VIP section of the salon and had them take their seats.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles. How would you like us to help you today?" The four girls looked up to see five ladies standing in front of them.

"Bonjour. We were wondering if you could do our makeup, nails and hair please?" The lady in the middle stepped forward and began to talk to Macey in private.

"Here is the dress and shoes of my friend over there, the dirty blonde. Could you put a design for her nails and do her makeup and hair to look nice with it? And for the rest of us, the matching colors for this dress?" Macey said, slipping the lady the pictures of the dresses and shoes.

"Oooh. Of course. We'll have two work on her, if that is alright." Macey nodded and the five makeup artists got to work. Two hours later, they were all done. Letting the girls get up from their chairs, the head makeup artist brought the girls over to the floor length mirror.

"Bloody hell." Bex said as the four girls stared at themselves in the mirror. Bex, Macey and Liz all had light purple eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara. Each of them had lavender nails with cream swirls and a cream crystal jewel on each ring finger. Macey's hair was curled into waves. Her curls were pinned to stay on the right side of her head.. Liz had her hair curled and twisted into a high ponytail. Frays of hair framed the sides of her face. Bex had her hair curled and flowing down her back. A couple strands from the sides were clipped to the middle of the hair.

"Cammie, you look amazing." Liz gushed. Cammie finished taking in her friends' appearances and looked at herself in the mirror in shock. She had cream eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. Her nails were the cream French tips. Just above the French tips, she had small lavender jewels resting in the middle. Her hair was curled into large beach curls and pinned up into a large elegant swirl. A few frays of hair framed her face.

"This is beautiful." Cammie stared at her nails before turning to her friends. Noticing it was 10, they quickly paid before going back to the chateau.

* * *

All the students of Gallagher and Blackthorne had been invited to the wedding, including the staff. Since most of the students were still in school, they were escorted to the chateau the day before the wedding.

* * *

When the girls got back to the chateau, they made their way up to the top floor, which housed the bridal room. To their shock, the rest of their graduating class from Gallagher was there to greet them.

"Cammie, you look fabulous." Eva smiled.

"Thanks Eva. Is the hall being prepared?" Cammie asked as the group of friends began to go through the checklist for the wedding.

"The hall is in the process of being finished. The guests will be heading down there at 11:45 and then the wedding will start when the clock the strikes twelve." Eva replied.

"The rest of us are going to be setting it up before we get ready, so unfortunately, we have to leave now. You will look spectacular. We wish you luck." The girls gave their wishes and other comments before leaving the room.

* * *

Time quickly passed and it was soon time for Cammie to get ready in her dress. Bex, Macey and Liz had already gotten into their dresses. For Macey and Liz, being the bridesmaids, they wore a lavender colored dress that was sleeveless and ended at their feet. Bex wore a different dress, being the Maid of Honor. It was a lavender color with a one shoulder strap ending at her feet. Cammie had decided to have two flower girls in the forms of Tina and Eva.

"Cammie, get changed into the lingerie. It's in the bathroom. Then, stand on the pedestal for us. We're going to put on your dress and then make small touches to your makeup." Nodding, Cammie went into the bathroom. At first, Cammie had an argument with her friends and relatives about wearing it, but after a lot of persuasion from Macey, she agreed. Stripping her clothes and undergarments, she grabbed the lingerie set and put it on. It was a cream colored with almost all of it being lace.

Once she reentered the room, she stood on the pedestal and waited while Bex, Macey and Liz began to dress her. Bex helped her into her dress before Liz slipped on her shoes. The dress was gorgeous. It was a cream-colored strapless tulle and lace full A-line wedding gown with sweetheart neckline. It also had delicate lace bodice features intricate hand-beaded jeweled motif at empire waist, full tulle skirt with matching lace appliqués and chapel length train. The shoes were cream-colored glass heels, where Macey got these she didn't know.

* * *

"My baby girl is all grown up." Cammie turned from her window view to see the teary eyed face of her mother.

"Mom. You look fantastic." Cammie complimented. Mrs. Morgan wore a navy blue dress that ended at her knees.

"Not as much as you." Cammie was about to cry when Macey yelled to her.

"Don't cry. You'll ruin the makeup, even though it is waterproof." Laughing, Mrs. Morgan pulled Cammie into a tight hug.

"Are you sure you want to do it alone? I can always walk you down." Cammie shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Besides, dad will be there with me." Kissing her daughter on her forehead, Mrs. Morgan pulled a small box out of her purse. Bex, Macey and Liz came up to the two, each holding an item in their hand.

"Something old." Opening the box, she pulled out a diamond tiara. With the help of Bex and Macey, Mrs. Morgan secured Cammie's lace veil with the tiara.

"Something new." Macey showed Cammie the cream-colored garter that she had bought in Paris. Blushing, Cammie lifted the hem of her dress and took off her shoe. Macey slipped the garter on her left leg and Cammie put her shoe back on and dropped her dress.

"Something borrowed." Bex held out two diamond earrings and necklace. They were a gift from her parents. Bex hooked the two earrings before placing the necklace around Cammie's neck.

"And finally, something blue." Even though it was supposed to be pure blue, the intricate hairpin looked more purple. Despite that, the girls thought it was fitting and Liz slipped it onto the side of Cammie's elegant swirl. Then, Liz lifted the glass case on the bridal bouquet before handing it over to Cammie. The bouquet consisted of lavender and cream roses. Holding it together was a lace ribbon with small beads sown onto it.

"There. You are all ready. I wish you all the best." Mrs. Morgan said, kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving the room. As she left, Cammie sat down on the couch thinking things over while the girls got their bouquets of cream roses.

It was then, that Cammie began to panic about the wedding. Of all the things that could go wrong. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, her breathing was speading up to a faster pace. As each second ticked by, she became more and more doubtful.

'What if he backs out? Could she really go through with this?' Bex snapping her fingers in front of her face cut Cammie out of her thoughts.

"Cammie, deep breath." Bex said, patting Cammie on her shoulder as she sat down across from her on a chair.

"You're going to be fine, Cam." Macey said, sitting down next to her while Liz sat don next to Bex. Those words slightly helped her mood, but Cammie began to get nervous.

"What if I trip and fall while walking? What if I make a mistake during my vows" Cammie's mind was haywire. She was constantly thinking of the worst possible scenarios. The girls tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Why don't we give you some space? We'll go head down and see how things are with the groom." Nodding, Cammie stared at the door as her friends left before getting up from her seat. She slipped off her glass heels and left them on the pedestal. Walking across to the large glass wall, she pushed the doors open and walked out on to the balcony. The veil and her hair were slightly moving due to the small breeze. The sun was high in the air and it was a cloudless day. Everything was perfect.

"What he calls it off?" Cammie asked herself, staring out at the lawns.

"He won't." A masculine voice said behind her. Turning around, Cammie saw Grant, Nick and Jonas in her room. Taking a look at them, she agreed that Bex and Macey did a good job. The boys were dressed in black suits; their bow ties were lavender. Each boy had his hair either combed nicely or gelled.

"Wow. When Bex said you looked gorgeous, she wasn't kidding." Grant said as the three boys took in Cammie's looks and dress.

"Did you guys bump into them in the halls?" Cammie asked. The boys walked out onto the balcony and stared out at the scenery.

"Yeah. They told us about your panic attack and Nick suggested we come up here while they try to deal with the groom." Jonas said.

"Hmm." Cammie mumbled. She took a peek at the clock on the wall and saw that she had 20 minutes before she had to walk down.

"Oh God, I only have 20 minutes left." Cammie said, her eyes frantically moving trying to find a way to calm down before she had to go down.

"Easy there sister. You are stressing out too much." Pulling Cammie back into the room, Grant sat her on the couch, kissed her on the cheek before heading down to the hall where he took his place next to Zach, who wasn't shaking or nervous.

"You will do perfectly fine. He stayed with you all this time. He didn't leave your side. If he hasn't all this time, he won't do it today. If it helps, he's worried you'll be the one to leave him standing." Jonas said.

"Really?" Cammie cracked a smile.

"He was shaking. We could barely get him to stand still. So we decided to give him some advice and leave him be for a while. I think the girls gave him a pep talk as they were walking towards him towards the hall." Nick said, grinning.

"What if something goes wrong?" Cammie asked. It was her biggest worry.

"Nothing will go wrong. He won't leave you like you won't leave him. No one will do anything wrong. But if something happens, we embrace it. Like the spies we are." Nick replied.

* * *

There were only 15 more minutes left. Nick and Jonas gave Cammie a hug before leaving the room to take their places beside Grant. The girls had come back up and the four spent the next 10 minutes telling stories about their past. And surprisingly, Cammie's nervousness was gone. She felt confident, a bit shy, and was ready.

* * *

"Let's go." The four girls walked downstairs towards the wedding hall. Tina and Eva were waiting for the four girls at the doors. Both girls wore the same dresses as Macey and Liz did. The photographer was outside the doors, waiting to take a picture of the girls. He took a couple pictures before teen entering the hall once again. As the clock struck twelve, the bridal march began. Tina and Eva pushed the doors open and began to walk down the aisle, dropping lavender and cream rose petals. When they were halfway down the aisle, Macey and Liz began to walk. The whole room was silent yet so active, all waiting to catch a glimpse at the bride. Bex walked down the aisle after the bridesmaids and stood in her spot next to Macey and Liz.

And then, it was Cammie's turn. Entering the room, all the students and staff turned to look at the girl they went to school and others. Up at the alter, Zach's eyes grew wide. His jaw wanted to drop but he kept a firm smirk on his face and watched her walk. Cammie took a good look at Zach as she began to walk. He wore a black suit, white shirt underneath and a black tie. He wore black dress shoes and his hair had been gelled into small spikes, almost looking his normal hairdo. There was a single lavender rose clipped to his chest pocket.

All the students and staff stood up and watched as Cammie continued to gracefully walk down the aisle. Once she close to the end of the aisle, Mrs. Morgan stood up from her seat and walked to the end of the aisle where Cammie met her. Slightly ducking her head, Cammie watched through her veil as her mom lifted the veil up and pushed it over her head.

"I'm so proud of you Cammie. Both me and your father." Mrs. Morgan said, kissing Cammie on the cheek before releasing her. Standing at the first step of the alter was Zach, waiting for her.

"Take care of her." Mrs. Morgan told Zach, despite her knowing that he would do so.

"Of course." Zach smiled before raising his hand for Cammie to place hers on. Once she did, Mrs. Morgan sat back down as the bride and groom walked up the few steps to where the priest was marrying them. The priest asked if there were any objections before having each person state their vows, the groom going first. After this, he asked both Cammie and Zach to recite his words. After they did, the priest began to ask the final question, first to Zach.

"Do you, Zachary James Goode, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Zach said staring into Cammie's eyes and giving her a warm smile. Cammie could feel small tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"And do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Cammie said, smiling at Zach.

She felt a tear run down her eye and Zach raised his hand and brushed the tear away.

"May we have the rings?" Nick, holding the lavender and cream pillow containing the rings, walked up to the almost married couple.

First Zach placed Cammie's rings on her left ring finger. One was a white gold ring that had Zach's nickname (Blackthorne Boy) engraved on the inside. On top, the ring was decorated with small swirls and in the center laid an emerald. The other was a white gold ring with a diamond and message written for Cammie on the inside. Then, Cammie took Zach's ring and placed it on his left ring finger. Like hers, Zach had a plain white gold ring with Cammie's nickname (Gallagher Girl) written inside. On top, in the center of the ring, lay a sapphire.

Nick stepped back to his place next to Grant. Cammie and Zach rejoined hands and waited for the priest to say the last couple words.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Zach smirked and Cammie knew that he was going to do something.

"What's with that look?" Cammie asked him.

"Nothing." Zach smirked even wider than before. Wrapping his arms around Cammie's petite waist, he leaned into kiss her. And just before he did, he twirled them around, dipped her and kissed her movie style. The crowd went wild with laughter and applause. Once Zach pulled Cammie back up, she laughed

"I love you Mr. Goode." Cammie said smiling at Zach.

"I love you too Mrs. Goode." Zach replied, his arm tightening around Cammie's waist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Goode."

* * *

 **It is done. I wish everyone a Happy New Years. I hope you all liked it and look forward to the possible sequel. Thanks, Spying Devil.**


	27. Sequel Adoption

The sequel to The Alpha Team, Behind Enemy Lines, is being adopted by CaitlinSnowAllen. CSA, thank you for adopting this story. I hope you have fun writing it.

Spying Devil


End file.
